Covert Operation
by AngelxRose
Summary: it's KuramaXYusuke and KuramaHiei right now ..soon almost there! i hope to be KuramaXYusukeXHiei .. its a new mission and Kurama and Yusuke are left behind.. or are they? Hiatus
1. Prologue

Covert Operation

Prologue: It's Mission Time!

By: LiLAngelZ

Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  

Enjoy

Koenma sighed as he waited for the rest of the team to arrive at his office.  'This will be a difficult task I'm asking them to do, especially with only two members' The toddler gave the door an impatient look, annoyed at Yusuke for being so late.  

"Where is he anyways?  Doesn't he know by now that every time I summon you guys there's always something in dire need of your help?"  Koenma directed his anger at the rest of the team.  

Kuwabara looked at his watch, "Uh, he's only ten minutes late, no need to bite off someone's head off about it."  

"Hehe, that's right.  Besides, it's Yusuke, what'd you expect?"  Hiei snorted his reply.  

Koenma continued his staring contest with the door, frowning stubbornly and mumbling, "Couldn't hurt him to be on time for once in his life."  

Tick tock, Tick tock, the seconds rolled by, each making Koenma grind his teeth even harder.  What sparked his anger even more was the fact that the rest of the team really didn't care about Yusuke being late, instead, they were quite calm.  Kuwabara practicing summoning his energy sword, Hiei stood at the corner of the room with his hands folded at his chest, and worst of all, Kurama, talking to his rose that he conjured up, murmuring and soothing it until it grew from a sprouting bud into a beautiful full bloom rose.

Minutes passed.  Kuwabara resorted to whistling tunelessly.  'O the horrid sound' Everyone in the room grimaced as each note bounced off the walls and came straight back at them.  

"Kuwabara, is that a new attack you learned?  I mean it'll literally kill your opponent, with the high pitch and screeching sound."  A new voice sounded in the room.  

"Yusuke!  Where have you been?  You're late!"  Koenma scolded.  

Yusuke smiled brilliantly.  "I was busy when you called.  I do have a life you know."  Brushing a strand of stray hair back to its original position, Yusuke began to make his way to the nearest chair, making himself as comfortable as he can.

"Well, if you all are well settled. I have a mission for you."  Koenma began.  "I know you all have been through a lot and experienced a myriad of dangers and adventures, but I will tell you this will be different than any other mission you've ever had.  Well, for Yusuke and Kuwabara anyways."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Kuwabara shouted.  

"It's just that you two have never been exposed to the things Hiei and Kurama have in the demon world.  It's dangerous in there, and the tiny glimpse you've seen doesn't even sum up the smallest part of it."  

"You mean we're going to the demon world?"  Yusuke asked, now interested it the mission.  

"Actually, you're not going, Urameshi."

"What?  And you called me here why?  I was sleeping!"  Yusuke mumbled softly to himself  "stupid toddler, needed my beauty sleep and he woke me up for nothing"       

"Can you please let me finish?"  Koenma was getting red from anger. 

"Fine go on.  And Yusuke, shut up," Hiei said coldly.   

Koenma continued, "Ok, for this mission, we need to infiltrate Shikosume's Castle.  Who is Shikosume you ask me?  Well, we highly suspect he is the master of all organized crimes and the head drug lord, meaning he owns the labs and resources that makes the drugs and gives them to others to sell in the demon world.  I have received reports of a dangerous drug, newly created, that have no taste and no smell.  I don't know the effects of the drug, it may be a deadly poison, or a mind numbing drug, or even a sleeping pill for all we know, but we need to find out.  I know they are planning to use it in the human world.  My sources have confirmed plans of sneaking an unknown substance from the demon world to our own.  Because such a drug can be slipped into anyone's food, or get into the human world unnoticed, balance will be tipped to the demon's side, advantage for demons, bad for humans.  So I need you to find out what the drug does and stop it from passing the barrier from demons to humans."  Koenma took a deep breath.  "Understand?"

"But don't you have other people to do this instead of bothering us?  I mean we're not exactly the sneaking into stuff type here.  We're more like the rush in, kill and destroy kinda team."  Yusuke waited for an answer.  

"Well, I would tell someone else to do it.  I know this is not your specialty, but my sources have disappeared on me two days ago.  Three were supposed to report to me everyday at midnight, but I have not received words from them.  Besides, the last message was pretty scary.  They found out who one of my spies were and decided to show me what they do to spies on the visual screen of his own communicator.  That is sufficient reason to believe the others have also suffered the same fate or they are hiding for their lives."  A sad look appeared on Koenma's face, he blinked and stared at the floor.  "You all know that even though sometimes we don't exactly get along very well that I will never want any of you to suffer like that.  Never!"  The scenes seemed to haunt Koenma's eyes.  

Yusuke was at a lost for words, for once.  

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  Koenma wiped his eyes with his sleeves.  "Now lets get to your part of the mission.  Hiei and Kuwabara, you two will go disguised as servants.  I have a little charm that will prevent anyone from sensing your normal spirit energy.  However, they will sense it if you decided to use your energy to attack, defend or to cast any spells.  The charm will not block out that much energy from the other demons, so use your energy only when you need to."

"Wait, why send only Hiei and Kuwabara?"  Kurama spoke up for the first time since he entered the room. 

"Umm… Not to offend anyone, but well…" Koenma started to chew his nails.  

"Well what?  Out with it!"  Yusuke really wanted to know now.  

"Well, Shikosume is kind of a pervert.  And so is all the nobles in the castle, they're all one of a kind."  

"And that has to do with us how?  We can handle them."  Yusuke was beginning to feel downgraded that he was left behind because of this.  

"You don't understand.  I want you to be unnoticed. With Kurama's umm… flaming red hair and your, uh, …, charming personality, you two just stand out too much."  

"I have a feeling that that's not it Koenma.  You better tell us something more believable."  Kurama smiled as he said this, knowing exactly what Koenma meant by not sending Yusuke and himself.  

"Damn it, Kurama.  Now I have to tell the unpleasant truth."  Koenma sighed again.  "Now how can I put this?  As I said before, not to offend anyone, but I just have to say this to explain ok?"  Koenma chewed on his nails some more.  "Kuwabara wont be noticed because he is tall, but nothing more, nothing less.  He is ordinary and nobody ever notices the ordinary.  Hiei, well, Hiei's short.  There I said it!"  

A death glare shooting straight from Hiei to Koenma can be seen, almost like a laser cutting into glass.  Koenma winced, and tried his best to ignore the short fighter.  Hiei remained as silent as death, until grinding his teeth, said "Go on."

"Heh, umm… Hiei will be seen as a child, therefore, too young for the lords living there to touch."  

"That doesn't explain why me and Kurama can't go."  Yusuke was really frustrated at this game they all seem to play.  "Just get straight to the point here, Koenma."  

"Ok fine.  Kurama's too pretty.  And Yusuke, you look like a girl when you have your hair down.  They'll like you there, oh, more than like, they'll take one glance across the room and steal you to their beds.  Enough for you?"  

"Oh," Yusuke felt dumb.  Then, "I do NOT look like a girl!!"  

"Yes you do," Kurama smiled and messed Yusuke's hair up, or rather tried to, but it didn't budge since there was so much gel glued to his head.  

"Hey! Don't mess with the do!  It takes me hours to get it right."  

"And I wonder how much gel you use each day.  How do you find the money to buy gel at this rate?"  Hiei teased, well, more like taunted, because Hiei doesn't tease.  

"Hey where's Botan?  How come she's not here to explain all this?"  Kuwabara looked around the room and back to himself, but there was indeed no Botan.  

"She's on vacation.  That girl only gets one every two years you know."  Koenma started to dig through his drawers looking for something.  "Ah ha! I found them."  Holding up two small necklaces each with a small white pearl. He handed them to Hiei and Kuwabara.  "These are your charms.  Don't ever part with them or Shikosume will definitely know who you are.  Now what are you waiting for?  Put them on."

Hiei and Kuwabara looked at the charms then at each other.  "Koenma sir, they are, well, just kinda girly that's all.  Couldn't you have made them stone instead?"  Kuwabara stared at the pearl dumbly.  

Koenma whacked his head.  "Idiot.  The pearl holds more power than a stone.  Or else I wouldn't have been able to charm them to work for you two."  

The two reluctantly put on the charm.  Yusuke snickered, and received two death glares.  Kurama remained expressionless, well, only for a short while, and then immediately started cracking up, until he also got a death glare, and then he shut up.  

"Koenma, what are we suppose to do in the meantime?  You didn't give us a mission."  Yusuke really wanted to be on this mission, but he knew the reasons were valid enough that he should listen and not argue.  

"You two will follow what both Hiei and Kuwabara are doing and their progress.  In case of their failure, you two will go in, although you will not be servants."  Koenma seemed to be in deep thought.  "Let's not talk about failing before they begin."  

They began to talk about the details into the mission, like where the Castle is located and how to sneak in, all the exits of the castle, and most importantly, how to act like servants.  Needless to say, Hiei was having a rather hard time with this servant concept and Yusuke and Kurama were laughing their heads off the whole entire time.  

"O, ya, did I mention that Hiei would pretend to be a girl?"  Koenma shrank from the totally hideous look Hiei gave him, much worst than the death glare. 


	2. Roses and Chocolate

Chapter 1 Roses and Chocolate 

Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  

Enjoy

            Kurama walked swiftly to catch up with the short spiky haired demon.  After leaving Koenma's office, Hiei looked as if he might skin someone alive, then boil his skin and let him watch as it melts and bubbles in front of his very own eyes.  Worried about Hiei, Kurama decided to follow him, but it was difficult as Hiei kept trying to lose Kurama.  Kurama was concerned with the fact that Hiei had never been as upset as he was now, not even after the time Koenma made him sing.  

          "Hiei."  Kurama finally decided to announce his presence.  

"Kurama.  Why are you following me?"  Hiei stopped, leaning against the trunk of the tree as he stood atop one of its branches. 

"I just want to talk," Kurama motioned Hiei to come down on solid ground.  

Hiei jumped from the tree to the ground.  "About what?"

"How do you feel about this mission?"

"So direct, Kurama.  A mission is a mission.  Why should this one be any different?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Maybe I don't want to answer it."

"Maybe I already know what's bothering you, but I just want to hear you admit it Hiei," Kurama took a step closer to Hiei and looked directly into his eyes.  "Say it."

"Have you ever been to Shikosume's Castle?  Well, I have, and I have no intensions to visit that place ever again."

"You are still avoiding my question."  Kurama crossed his arms across his chest.  

"Ok.  I'm not quite confident of my abilities and my self-control once I am inside the castle.  Besides, I won't have my partner there to watch my back."

"In other words, you are afraid, and you won't have me guarding your back."

Hiei looked away stubbornly, unwilling to face someone who knows him this well.  "Hmp… I'm leaving."  

Hiei took one last look at Kurama and leaped away, too fast for anyone to see.  Kurama sighed and decided to head back to his own house.  

"Quickly, Uremeshi!  Go, go, go," Kuwabara shoved the boy in front of him, hurrying him along.  

"Hush, not so loud.  Someone might hear us!  I'm going as fast as I can," Yusuke ducked to crawl on his hands and knees.  "Damn it, this hole has to be this small.  I don't think you can climb through here, Kuwabara.  Just stay where you are and keep a lookout for me will ya?"  

"Ok, but if you get caught, I was just passing by."

"This was your idea Kuwabara!  Don't you dare place blame on me alone."

"But I only thought of this to help you!" Kuwabara screamed aloud.

"Shh! Be quiet."

"Ok," Kuwabara whispered. 

Yusuke hurriedly went through the hole and ended up in a beautiful garden.  Roses and tulips and lilies and well, just a countless number of plants crowded the garden.  Some were beautiful, and some were just downright scary.  "Shit, I think that one can bite my head off," Yusuke mumbled to himself, looking at a particularly nasty plant, with spikes and thorns.  

"Ah-ha!  Found them," Yusuke smiled as he saw the perfectly grown roses, long stemmed and fully bloom into a bright red color.  Careful not to damage any other plants by accidentally stepping on them, Yusuke managed to pick half a dozen roses up.  He also ended up with many small pricked wounds on his hands.  

"Yusuke! Yusuke!  He's coming.  Hurry up.  Run."  Kuwabara shouted from the other side of the fence.

Yusuke immediately ran back to the hole and handed the roses to Kuwabara first, keeping them away from damage as he crawled through the hole, back to the other side.  Both running, they managed to arrive at Yusuke's house without being caught.  

"Give me the roses," Yusuke snatched them away from Kuwabara.  He brought them on top of the kitchen sink and took a scissor to cut them all in the same length.  "There, that should do.  Now all we need is a nice plastic wrap to make it look presentable."  

"Here," as Kuwabara handed Yusuke the wrap and ribbon.  "We almost didn't make it out in time."

"Yeah, I bet Kurama would be mad if he knew we were stealing from his garden, but since he doesn't know, it's all the better for us."  Yusuke hummed a song as he made the flowers into a decent bundle.  

"But won't he notice your footprints?  I mean he'll definitely know someone's been through there."

"Fuck!  I didn't think of that.  O no, I better change shoes."  Yusuke ran into his room as he left he flowers in the sink, forgotten for the moment.  Kuwabara picked up the roses just as Yusuke came out of his room, wearing new shoes.  

"Why are you changing shoes anyways?  Being too paranoid if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you now did they?  Besides, I invited Kurama to come over later, like o, say in about an hour.  Meanwhile, I have to get these to Keiko.  It is her birthday today.  Ha, she'll loves these babies," Yusuke grinned as he held up the roses for inspection.  

"Why'd you invite him over if you were going to steal from the guy today?  It's bad enough you forgot to buy Keiko a present, but now you've committed thievery and are you just going to wave those roses in front of Kurama's face?"  

"Of course not.  I'll run over to Keiko's place and drop them off, then run back here to wait for Kurama."  

"Why is he coming over again Yusuke?"

"O, ya.  I need help on my homework, but aside from that, I think you should be getting ready for your mission," Yusuke shoved Kuwabara out of his house as he started to run to Keiko's house.  

***At Keiko's House***

"Oh!  Yusuke, I love them.  How'd you manage to find the money to buy these?  They must've been expensive, long stemmed and all.  And look, you tied the ribbon correctly.  Thank you Yusuke."  Keiko was delighted to see the roses Yusuke brought her.  She gave the boy a tight hug and proceeded to put the flowers in a vase.  

"Hehe," Yusuke scratched his head, "Glad you like them, but I got to go now.  Study and all, so see you later Keiko!  Happy Birthday!"  Yusuke ran out the door before Keiko could ask him to stay longer.  'I hate it when she hugs me.  Well, Uremeshi, at least she didn't attempt to kiss you like last time' Yusuke shivered as he pictured the kiss again.

Her eyes stared into his, in a loving attentive way.  Long lashes and an oval face kept getting closer and closer to Yusuke as he backed away, and into a wall.  Panicked and nervous, Yusuke tried to step to the side, but Keiko just didn't get the hint.  She pushed forward and pressed her lips to Yusuke's own, expecting him to respond.  Instead, Yusuke gently pushed her away and set his face into a grimace.  "I- I'm sorry Yusuke…" Keiko backed down and turned away, unable to face the one person she loves.  Tears slid down the creamed colored cheek as she mumbled something about going home and ran off into the night.  

It's not that Yusuke didn't like Keiko, but he saw her as more of a sister than a girlfriend.  Of course, the girl was cute and spirited, but no matter how much Yusuke tried, he just couldn't seem to like her that way.  Yusuke knew Keiko and him were seen as a perfect couple, but what others didn't know was that they were not a couple at all.  It was a strange relationship they had.  

Staring intently at the ground, Yusuke was deep in thought as he bumped into someone.  Startled as books and papers flew everywhere, he bent down to pick them up.  Yusuke mumbled a sorry as he heard a soft chuckle.  

"Yusuke.  Something on your mind?"  Flaming red hair, delicately draped around a heart-shaped face that gave a feminine look to the boy, and eyes, as green and sparkling as an emerald, twinkled teasingly.  Soft lips lightly splashed with a coral red glow opened and closed as he spoke.  Yusuke couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful person in front of him.  

          Kurama tilted his head in confusion as he repeated Yusuke's name again, wondering why the shorter boy in front of him was just standing there like an idiot.  Yusuke's mouth formed into an "O" as he handed the books back to Kurama, and then looked down shyly as he realized that he was staring at his teammate.  

Recovering quickly, Yusuke greeted his friend.  "Hi Kurama.  Funny meeting you here, I thought we were going to meet at my house."  

"We were, but I was waiting for you in front of your steps, and I saw you walk right pass your house.  See?"  Kurama pointed to the right, "your house is right there and you're here.  I tried to call your name, but you seemed pretty preoccupied."

Yusuke could feel himself growing red at his embarrassment.  "Oh.  Sorry I didn't hear you."  They both walked back towards Yusuke's house.  

***One Hour Later***

"Ahh! Enough of this.  I gotta go take a break before my brain explodes."  Yusuke clutched at his head as Kurama explained formulas and functions and cell biology.  'Goddamn, how can he know so much?  This is killing my head.'  

"But Yusuke, we've only been studying for half an hour.  Don't tell me you can't keep up."  Kurama smiled seductively as he handed Yusuke some problems to solve.  

Yusuke snatched them grudgingly, almost growling in frustration.  "No we've been studying for one whole hour.  I think I deserve a break.  Too much thinking."  

"No, we've been in your house for an hour.  Let me recap.  We came into the house, you ate, you showered, you ate some more, and then we started studying."

"Aww… Kurama… but I was hungry!" Yusuke pouted unconsciously.  

'Damn, he looks so cute when he does that' Kurama couldn't help but be attracted to the boy.  His carelessness, his reckless attitude, and the way he smiles and laughs, it's all so different from Kurama himself.  Yusuke's like a fresh beginning, sweeping away Kurama's pain in the past and replacing it with laughter and hope.  

'But he sure hates to study' Kurama frowned as Yusuke slowly tried to creep away unnoticed.  "Yusuke.  Where do you think you're going?"  

Yusuke froze and turned around to face the scowling redhead.  "Bathroom?"

"No.  You asked me to help you study and I came all the way here.  You will study Yusuke."

Yusuke mumbled something about school being stupid and returned to studying, albeit reluctantly.  

"Now can you remember that?"  Kurama summarized the chapter to Yusuke.

Yusuke's eyes were glued to Kurama's face the whole time he spoke, but managed to not hear a single thing coming from his tutor's lips.

"Yusuke."

"Uh…yes?"  Apparently, Yusuke was still mesmerized by Kurama.  'How does he keep his lips so red and moist?'

Kurama laughed.  He had thought Yusuke wasn't interested in him, but it appears that he was wrong.  

'Shit did I say that out loud?'  Yusuke began to panic.  'Omg, he'll hate me now.'

"I'll tell you that secret when you pass my test, Yusuke."  Kurama gave Yusuke another seductive smile and winked.

"What test?"  'Did he just wink at me?'  Yusuke thought. 

"The one I'm writing up for you.  Don't worry, it'll be easy, and it'll help you with school."     

Kurama gave Yusuke the test and after twenty minutes of scribbling and erasing, Yusuke handed it back to Kurama for inspection.  "Um hmm… Let's see.  You got this wrong, and this, but this is a good answer.  Overall, I'll give you a 76%.  Well, I guess you passed."

"Thanks.  Now time for a break!"  Yusuke ran from the room and brought back all sorts of junk food.  Sitting down and separating the food, Yusuke looked like a child with too much candy, Kurama decided.  

"It's getting late.  I better go soon.  Besides, the mission officially starts tomorrow and I think we all want to be well rested."  Kurama began to pack his books.  

"Wait.  Not so fast pretty boy, I've got something for you.  You can say it's a little thank you present for helping me study and Not giving me the chance to run away from it."  Yusuke pulled out a red box from under his bed.  A genuine smile spread across his face as he presented his gift to Kurama.  "Open it now.  It's food."

"Haha you're not supposed to tell me."  

"Yea, but I want some too."  

Kurama quickly tore away the wrapping and opened the box.  Sweet and delicious chocolates made Kurama's eyes bulge.  'How did he know that I like chocolates?  Hope he doesn't expect me to eat too much of these.  They're like an aphrodisiac to me.'   

"Go on, eat one.  They're real good.  My mom bought them for me once, when it was my birthday.  I loved them, so I thought they would make the perfect gift.  Hurry, see if you like them."  Yusuke couldn't wait for Kurama to try the chocolates.  He picked one up himself and fed it to his friend.   

"Mmm…They are good."  Kurama's eyes closed as the sweet and bitter taste glided down his throat.  "These are totally indulgent."  Kurama picked one up and placed it in front of Yusuke's lips.  "Open up."  Yusuke obeyed.  

Soon they were feeding each other chocolates.  Kurama's subconscious told him this was not a good idea, that chocolates led to lust and that attempting anything with Yusuke right now will be a mistake.  But he dismissed the tiny voice as he looked into the dark hair boy's eyes.  Yusuke's eyes glittered with laughter and joy, making them so stunningly beautiful.  

"Yusuke, wanna know why my lips are so red and moist?"  Kurama smiled lustfully.

"Um hmm…" Yusuke nodded as Kurama drew closer to him.  

Soon the red haired boy was close enough to touch.  Yusuke could feel the other's breathing, harmonious, as his own breathing matched Kurama's.  Yusuke drowned into Kurama's eyes, which normally green color had been tinted with specks of red.  Their faces came close to each other's and their lips brushed.  

It was a chaste kiss, until Kurama darted his tongue across Yusuke's lips, tasting and testing him.  Yusuke opened his mouth to tease Kurama.  At that very moment, Kurama took the chance to put his arms around the smaller boy and crushed their lips together in an intense and bruising kiss.  Yusuke gave a shameless moan as Kurama's tongue swirled inside that warm mouth, sampling and savoring the boy's taste.  Yusuke fell into Kurama's arms like jelly and they both continued to explore each other's mouths with abandon.       

**So what'd you think?  =)**

**I know I'm evil ending it like this =p  but promise more to come!**


	3. Goodbye, Stay Alive

Chapter 2 

Goodbye, Stay Alive

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me and neither do any of its characters.  It belongs to its rightful owner(s). 

Hiei didn't like this mission one little bit.  It is going to be a hard one, he thought.  A slight shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the last time he was in the castle.   Deceit and shameless murder ran wild and in abundance.  Even though he was a guest there last time, Hiei could barely stomach the cruelty and pain the Lords inflict on others.  Shrieks of pain were never ending below in the dungeons, where the Lords like to have their fun.  And on the top floors, Hiei didn't even want to think about it.  

However, there was one advantage that Hiei had been to the castle before.  He knew where they keep the chemical labs, and where they keep their test subjects.  'I'll just have to sneak inside one of those labs and find out what they are up to.  Should be no big deal.'  It wasn't a big deal; it wasn't even very difficult to sneak in as a servant, especially a female one.  But it was that Hiei didn't want to be in those labs, the labs that contain the horror of the specimen.  Deranged and crazed for food and blood, these specimens were nightmares born out of dreams.  They were savages, monstrous beings tested upon again and again by the scientists, just so new drugs can be created.  It wasn't a pretty sight.  

Hiei sighed. 'And plus all that, I have to be in a stupid dress.  Koenma better let me chose the color.'

Twisting and turning on his bed, Hiei finally fell into a fitful sleep. 

Meanwhile 

Yusuke was in heaven.  He never felt so happy in his entire life.  It was like his whole world has collapse and rebuilt into something flawless, with the perfect person in front of him, kissing him.  Soft sounds of pleasure and need emitted from both the boys mouths.  Out of breath, Yusuke pulled away first, with a sheepish smile on his face.  The taste of Kurama still lingers on his lips, and he wanted more.  But first, he needed to breath before he fainted.      

Kurama's eyelids were heavy with lust and his voice thick with desire.  "Yusuke, so perfect," he murmured as he traced a line across Yusuke's face with his finger.  

Yusuke looked down, blushing as Kurama kissed him lightly all over his face.  'I can't believe he likes me!' 

Holding the boy in his arms, Kurama closed his mouth over Yusuke's again, this time with more confidence.  Complying with the sweet kiss, Yusuke draped his arms around Kurama.  Tongues battled and entwined, teasing and savoring the moment.  

The kiss ended with both of them amazed and content.  It took a few seconds for Yusuke to realize that he kissed Kurama! 'Shit, I really kissed him, and it's a Him!  Not a Her.  Isn't it supposed to be wrong for me to kiss a guy?  But it feels so damn right it's scary.'  Yusuke, scared that his relationship with Kurama had changed too dramatically in a too short period of time, pulled away and got up.  Unwilling to meet Kurama's eyes, he looked for some kind of excuse to get out of the room.  

But Kurama spoke first.  "Yusuke.  Tell me, do you not like me?"

"I-I do, but-."

"But what?  You like me, and I like you.  What we did is perfectly acceptable.  Don't be ashamed of it, I'm not." 

"I-, it's just going too fast.  I didn't see it coming.  Kurama, I do like you, a lot, but give me some time to deal with this ok?" 

"Fine.  So how about dinner Friday?"

"What?"  Yusuke looked into Kurama's eyes.  

Kurama gave Yusuke a gentle smile.  "What?  I can't ask a guy I like out on a date?"

"Ok.  But I'm telling you, I'm picky, so you better bring me to a good restaurant."  Yusuke helped Kurama up from the floor.  

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow for the mission and wear something nice for the dinner."  Kurama picked up the forgotten books, now scattered all over the floor, and headed out the door.  

"Wait!"  Yusuke stopped Kurama as he was just about to leave. 

"Yes?"  Kurama turned around to face Yusuke. 

"You forgot these," Yusuke handed him the chocolates.  And gave Kurama a quick peck on the lips.  "Bye.  Be safe."

"Goodnight Yusuke."  Kurama returned the kiss and walked away, waving and smiling.  

**The Next Morning**

"Hey so what did I miss?"  Yusuke sauntered into the room, and four pairs of eyes glanced up at him.

"Glad you made it, Uremeshi.  We've already discussed our plans to make a way into the castle."  Hiei held a small bundle under his arms.  

"Yea, and you missed Hiei choosing a dress too," Kuwabara snickered.  "I think yellow is a really good color for you, Hiei."

"Go to hell, human."  Hiei scowled.  "At least I don't have the job of picking up horse dung."

"Am I missing something here?"  Yusuke asked, sitting next to Kurama.  

"Well, Kuwabara is going to work in the stables, and Hiei is a maid, bringing food for the Lords."  Kurama looked at Yusuke, glad that he decided to sit near him.  

"It should work.  I've already had others capture the stable hand and the maid, and with so many servants coming and going, they wouldn't notice a thing."  Koenma seemed in a much better mood today.  "Oh, yea, before I forget, let me give you these."  Taking four small mirrors out of his pocket, Koenma gave them to the team.  "These are your communicators.  They are activated when you open it, but be careful when you're using them, especially Hiei and Kuwabara, because it uses a small, tiny amount of your spirit energy to power themselves.  In other words, keep the conversation short.  I also have one, so I can monitor your progress.  Questions?"

"What are we supposed to do while those two are away?  I mean besides monitoring them."  Yusuke turned the mirror in his hands examining the gadget.  

"I wanted to wait until Yusuke got here before explaining a new mission.  Here it is.  I just received a short message from one of my spies in the castle.  Apparently, he couldn't communicate until now because they are keeping an extra tight guard for intruders and spies these last few days.  The good news is that they've already loosened up the security.  The bad news, well, they've already decided the new drug is perfected and sending it to the human world.  That was last night, so I assume the drugs are already here.  Although I don't know exactly where they sent the new drug, I've had reports of high-energy activity near the docks.  Since it is mostly deserted at that spot it would be the perfect place to keep the drugs, or to test them out on humans.  I know there are some underground parties going on around there.  Here is the flyer for one of them, on Friday and I want Kurama and Yusuke to check it out."  Koenma handed Kurama the flyer and gave them all an encouraging look.  

"So, we get to party?  It doesn't sound that bad."  Yusuke put his arms behind his head and pretended to be relaxed. 

"This is serious, Yusuke. At least try to be careful, there might be dangerous people there."  Koenma looked to Kuwabara and Hiei.  "Ready boys?"  They nodded.  

"As ready as we can ever hope to be."  Kuwabara grinned and tried not to look too nervous.  

"Here it is.  The portal to the demon world."  Koenma waved the two boys to go through.  

"Bye.  Stay alive."  Yusuke cheered as two of his teammates went through the portal.  Kurama gave them a wave of goodbye, along with a trail of rose petals following the two brave souls.  

**Kurama's House**

Kurama looked to Yusuke.  "Friday?  I guess we'll have to postpone our dinner till next week." 

"Yea, but hey did you notice that there is no address here?  How are we supposed to find out where the party is?" Yusuke scratched his head in confusion.  

"Haha," Kurama petted Yusuke's head. "Silly, you call the info line for the address.  This is an underground, you know."

"Okay, give me the number.  I'll call right now."  Yusuke grabbed the flyer and started to dial.  

'Hi! Welcome to Blast Off by Demon Lair.  We are celebrating this event with something special, something secret.  So please, don't miss this incredible night, Friday April 20th.  It's from 8:30 to 4 am.  Tickets are at the door.  Directions given at seven o'clock on Friday.'

"Grr… It won't tell us the directions," Yusuke slammed the phone down.  "Directions given at seven o'clock on Friday," he quoted.  

"We'll just have to call tomorrow then."  Kurama took Yusuke's hand.  "Come, I have something to show you."

"Huh?  Kurama-," Yusuke began as Kurama hushed him and told him to close his eyes.  "Ok, but this better be good."

"It will be.  Now don't open your eyes until I say so ok?"  Kurama led Yusuke deeper into his house.

"Ok."  Yusuke was really curious now.  

After many twists and turns, Kurama finally stopped and told Yusuke to open his eyes.  

Yusuke gasped in delight.  In front of him were so many beautiful things.  On a white linen table, with two plates on each end, were piled with food!  That's right, food.  Yusuke could feel his mouth watering as the aroma of roasted chicken, steak, pasta, sushi, cake, and more called to him.  "Hello," Yusuke said to the food as he descended upon the cake first.  

"Yusuke!  You're supposed to eat that last."  Kurama snatched the cake away from Yusuke's greedy hands.

"Kurama, did you make all this?"  Yusuke felt his eyes watering.  No one had ever gone to so much trouble making him food.  All he ever had at home was frozen dinners or leftovers.  

"Yes, I di-," Kurama couldn't finish the sentence, as Yusuke's mouth was suddenly latched onto his.  

"Thank you so much.  I love it!"  Yusuke said as he finished the kiss.  

"You're welcome, my dear."  Kurama began to feed Yusuke pieces of food from the table.  Yusuke savored every bite until he got tired of getting fed so slowly and began to eat with his hands.  Kurama just sat, smiling to himself as he watched Yusuke gobble up the food.   

Another one finished.  =)  

***pats herself on the shoulder***

Note:  Thank You all for reviewing my story.  Really appreciate it.  Wow, my first fic posted up. *Blushes*    


	4. Into the Spider's Web

Chapter 3 

Into The Spider's Web

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. 

Ahhh.. I'm proud of myself that I got this far  =) I'm usually too lazy to write this much, but due to all the encouragement, here's the next chapter!  Enjoy!  ^_^ 

Hiei treaded through the thick forest, muttering how Koenma just have to land them in the middle of nowhere, not even slightly close to the castle.  "When I get my hands on him, he's gonna be sorry.  First I'm gonna wring his little neck and then-."  Kuwabara crashing into him interrupted Hiei.  "Watch where you're going!  Stupid human," Hiei cursed as he gave the taller boy a whack on the head. 

"Hiei!  Just because you're angry at Koenma sir for landing us here doesn't mean you have to take it all out on me!" Kuwabara rubbed his head in pain and irritation, and gained another death glare from his partner.  He sighed.  "This isn't going to work out if we don't get along somehow."  

Hiei stopped in his tracks, looking forward in astonishment.  

"What is it?  You finally agree with me?"  Kuwabara gave Hiei a huge grin.  

"No you dimwit, we're actually closer to the castle than we thought.  It's right there, I can see it from here."  Hiei pointed downward into a valley.  Kuwabara came closer, trying to get a glimpse of what Hiei was talking about.  

"Hey there it is!"  Kuwabara shouted in excitement.  He also hated treading through the forest.  

"That's what I said.  Now keep moving.  Remember, when we get there, we don't know each other."

"Wait, does that mean you were wrong in your calculations?  I mean you did say the castle is another ten miles from here."

"I am not wrong.  They expanded it.  Come on, slowpoke."  Hiei started his descent down the side of the mountain towards the castle.  

"You mean there is more than what we see?"  

"Of course.  This part is only the servants quarters, probably where you'll be staying."

"But, how can you tell?  This place is huge!  It might be the Lords rooms for all you know."

Hiei looked into the distance.  "I know because I've been here before."  

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

The rest of the journey to the castle was silent and uneventful.  Well, until Kuwabara reminded Hiei he is supposed to be in a dress.  Poor Kuwabara, didn't know what was coming until he got another whack on the head.  He entered the castle with two rather large bumps on his head.  

"Ooh! You're so pretty, little girl.  And you have on the cutest yellow dress!  What's your name?"  The female demon pinched Hiei's face as she studied the new servant.  Hiei scowled.  "Hila."  Yes, that's Hiei's new undercover name.  =)  

"Well, my name is Sayaka.  You'll be calling me Sayaka ma'am.  And your first task for today is to unpack and settle in.  Enjoy your first day here, honey, because you see that big lady over there, the one with the purple horns?  She's your overseer.  Her name is Kitame, but never call her that.  You must address her as Mistress, understand?"  Hiei nodded, uninterested in Sayaka's babbling.  Who is she anyways?  She never gave Hiei any indication to who she even was.  Although she did seem to know what Hiei was doing here.

"Oh, here she comes.  Try to be a little bit more cheerful."  Sayaka petted Hiei's head, which only made Hiei deepen his scowl.  

"Lady Sayaka."  The overseer bowed to the slender demoness.  "I see you have made an acquaintance with your new servant.  I give my condolences to your last servant.  I hope this one is too young for your…husband."  

"Thank you, Kitame Overseer.  I am glad this one is so young.  I've always wanted a child."  

"A word of advice if I may Lady?"  The overseer waited until Sayaka nodded.  "It is not wise to grow too fond of a servant.  After all, they are expendable, and anything may happen to them while they are not watched under your eyes."

"That is all too true," Sayaka glanced down, saddened by some past memory.  

"I will go now to show this little one her room.  I ask to be dismissed to perform my duties."

"Permission granted, overseer.  Give extra care to my little one."  The Lady Sayaka smiled softly to Hiei as she walked away.

'So, that's who I'll be serving, and she is a Lady.  Well, at least my disguise worked.'  Hiei followed the overseer as she walked him to his room.    

"Hila is it?  Well, let me give you your duties around here.  You are to wake up at five a.m. and wash up.  Then go to the kitchen, which is to your left, you see it? Good. You will help the cooks clean in there.  Afterwards, around nine, bring the Lady's breakfast to her room.  It's the one on the top floor in this building. You go up the stairs and it should be two doors to your left.  Spend the rest of the morning helping the Lady get ready, then bring the empty trays down here to be filled again for the Lady's lunch.  For the rest of the afternoon, you shall do whatever the Lady commands you, and lastly, bring the lady's dinner to her when she asks you to.  Got that?"  

"Yes, Mistress."  Hiei smiled to himself as he heard his tasks.  They were not difficult at all.  In fact, it left him a lot of free time around his tasks.  'I guess there are advantages to being a child, and female too.'  

"Here's your room.  I'll leave you to unpack.  Your workday starts tomorrow at five.  Don't forget."  The overseer turned and walked away, leaving Hiei all by himself.  

Hiei chuckled to himself as he settled in.  He doubt Kuwabara had it this easy, even though Hiei had to wear a dress, this was almost worth it.  Almost.  

Kuwabara walked into the stables holding his nose.  The stench of rotten flesh and horse dung assaulted his senses.  Just smelling it made him feel unclean.  "Ugh.  This smells."

"Hey you!  You're the new stable hand?"  A big beefy demon marched towards Kuwabara.  

"Uh," Kuwabara looked around to see if there was anyone else. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Then what are you waiting for?  Pick up a shovel and clean up this mess."  The demon pointed to a pile of shovels next to Kuwabara, then pointed to a large pile of dung in a dark corner.  

A disgusted look appeared on Kuwabara's face.  'This is sickening! I can't believe I have to do this.  Koenma owes me big time for shoveling dung.' 

"Hurry up!  Damn, don't know where they get these people.  Never wants to work."  The demon grumbled.  "By the way, I'm the stable master, and that's what you call me ok?"

Kuwabara stared at the bulky demon.  'He's the stable master?'  

"What are you looking at?  Did I mention you get no food unless your job is done?"

"Uh… where do I sleep?"  Kuwabara held up his small pack of clothes.

"They didn't show you to your quarters yet?  Damn do I have to do everything around here?  Third door down this corridor.  Now work and stop wasting my time."

Kuwabara quickly ran to his room and dumped his pack.  He hurried to work, since he didn't want to miss his dinner.  

*Back At the Human World*

Holding up the piece of paper in the light, Yusuke read the directions to the party.  "Now turn right, yea, then down two blocks and make a left, and then make another left in one block, then another left in two blocks."  Yusuke smiled as he thought he finally got the directions right.

"You baka.  If we do that, we're just going to end up where we started.  Let me have that paper."  Kurama snatched the paper away.  Slightly annoyed that Yusuke was horrible at directions and they've been going around in circles in the last half hour listening to him.  "You have this thing upside down!"

"Umm… oops?  I never did pass that map reading class."  Yusuke gave Kurama an apologetic smile. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Kurama.  Don't be mad."

"I'm not.  Although next time, I get to read the directions."  

"Hehe, then less work for me!"  

Following his own directions, Kurama managed to find the place.  "Here we are.  Yusuke let's go in." 

"Right."  Yusuke led the way into the dark building, paying for their tickets and went straight for the bar.  

Loud music, fast and hard, pumped through their ears.  The dance floor was crowded with people, all dancing and waving glow sticks around.  

Kurama scanned the room for any demon activity, but he found none.  This just seems like a normal rave.  He walked through the crowd, searching for anything suspicious.  After ten uneventful minutes, Kurama decided there was nothing he could do here except to wait and see if anything demonic will happen later on.  Turning around, he asked Yusuke if he wanted to dance.  

"Yusuke, you-," Kurama stopped.  Yusuke wasn't behind him, or in front of him, or anywhere else that he could see.  'Shit, I told him to stay with me.'  Kurama made his way around the dance floor and searched for Yusuke.  

Yusuke came and sat on one of the stools for the bar.  "Bartender, I would like a beer."  

The bartender, a tall black haired guy, with a rough voice eyed Yusuke.  "You old enough boy?  I can't be selling liquor to under aged kids.  Let me see your ID."

"Come on, I'm old enough." Yusuke stared at the bartender as if challenging him to prove him wrong.  

"You look too young for me."

"I'll have you know I look younger than I really am.  I'm old enough."  Yusuke grinded his teeth. 

"No."  The bartender now resorted to ignore the boy.

"You obviously don't know how to do business.  Let me speak with your manager."

"He's busy." 

"Look, just give me a goddamn beer and I wont have to hurt you."  Yusuke tested the bartender.  

"You look too small to be hurting me."

"Believe me, by the end, you'll be screaming for your mommy."  Yusuke gave him an evil smile.

"……"  The bartender didn't know what to say.  His manager will be mad if a fight started over something so small.

Yusuke glared defiantly towards the bartender.  'Hehe this is fun.'  "Come on, you big crybaby."  

"Listen, kid, no one calls me a crybaby!"  An arm started to come down on Yusuke's face.  

Yusuke prepared to dodge it, easily.  Waiting for the moment when the arm is near, Yusuke never had a chance to even duck.  

"Ahh!" The bartender screamed out in pain as another arm bent his back in an awkward position.  

"Wha-?"  Yusuke looked up, confused to why the arm didn't come down as he planned.       

A man, with shoulder length white blond hair, and the bluest eyes Yusuke had ever seen, stared down at him.  "My apologies.  It seemed that my hired helps don't have much manners.  My name is Akiro.  I'm the manager here."  

"Umm… I'm Yusuke."  

"Yusuke?  That's a nice name."  The voice, slow and precise made Yusuke's head dizzy.  "Why don't you come join me in my private room?  It's so noisy in here, don't you think?"

Yusuke's subconscious told him this was not a good idea.  This man is dangerous.  But those clear blue eyes, so deep and penetrating, they beckoned him to come.  The man's voice was so soothing and he sounded so genuine and nice, he can't possibly harm me, Yusuke's mind informed him.  "Yusuke, you need not be afraid.  I will not harm you."  'No, he would not harm me.  He is a good man, I can trust him.'  "Yes, you can trust me Yusuke."  

Yusuke knew something was not right, but his mind refused to let him pinpoint it.  It was as if his mind was all cloudy and confused.  Trying to shake the strange feeling from his head, Yusuke took the hand that was offered to him.  "Come with me."  The man's voice commanded.  Soon, Yusuke was gliding across the floor, led away by this strange man.      

Ahhhh!! (grabs her head in frustration)  I don't know where this story is goin anymore.  It just seems to run away from me and sidetrack me from my original plot everytime I write it.  It has a mind of its own =p.  of course, I'll just let my muse handle it next time.  (pokes muse) goddamn, he's asleep again.  

Sorry for Kuwabara lovers.  I don't want to be mean to him. Really I don't!  

And o ya, I think I made Yusuke seem a little OOC… or maybe that's just me… ^_^    


	5. Yusuke, In Trouble

Chapter 4 

Yusuke, In Trouble 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters.

Koenma sat in his office, waiting for Hiei and Kuwabara to report.  With nothing to do, he started pacing impatiently.  Back and forth, back and forth, he went, wearing out the tiles of his floor.  'Where are they?  They were supposed to report to me two hours ago!'  Needless to say, he was annoyed lately, especially since nobody seems to be on time anymore.  

A knock on his door interrupted his pacing.  "Yes, who is it?"  

"Umm… it's me, Botan.  I've returned from my vacation."  A blue haired girl poked her head inside, smiling.  

"Oh!  Botan.  I'm so glad you're here.  Come in.  I have something for you to do."  Koenma returned to sitting on his chair.  

"What?  But I've just finished my vacation.  No how are you?  Or how was your trip?"  Botan crossed her arms across her chest, scowling at Koenma.  

"Hehe, I meant to say that, but it's just I've got too much on my mind right now.  I've sent Hiei and Kuwabara to the demon world, and they haven't reported back to me yet."  

"You sent them on another mission?  Don't you know when to give people their breaks?"  Botan said disapprovingly.  

"But the balance of our worlds depends on them!  They can't take breaks."  

"Oh?  Is that so?  Then I guess you shouldn't take your two-week vacation you booked for next month then.  Just have to cancel it, I mean, the balance of our worlds depend on you, great Koenma sir."  

"Ahh!  Fine, I'll give them a vacation when this mission is done.  But after mine, of course."  Koenma sucked on his pacifier.  'Damn, why does she always win?'

"Fine, so what do you have for me?"  

"Well, you see… I'm a bit hungry.  Can you get me some fish balls?"  

A low growl came from the small girl.  The next thing Koenma knew, a fist was coming his way.  "Ahhh!"  

"Go get it yourself, you lazy jerk!"  Botan stalked out of the room.  

Just then, a beep came from the communicator.  'Finally!'  Koenma opened it, rubbing his head.  

"This is Hiei."  A fuzzy image of him showed on the screen. 

"Hiei!  Thank god, I was being to worry."  Koenma set his communicator to ring Kurama and Yusuke.  

Hiei frowned.  "What's that bump on your head?  Heh, looks like someone hit you pretty hard.  Were you fighting a great fighter again?"  

Koenma felt his cheeks getting red.  "No, it was Botan."  He almost regrets saying that because Hiei burst into a fit of laughter.  Another voice joined Hiei's as they both continued to laugh at Koenma.  "Huh?  Kuwabara?  When did you sign on?"

"Long enough to hear that you let Botan hit you.  Hehe, stop, you're killing me.  You're too funny, Koenma."  

Koenma glared at the both of them.  After a few seconds, the laughter finally died down.  

"Finished?  So I see you've infiltrated the castle.  How are you liking it there?"  Koenma asked.

"Not so bad.  Bring the Lady food, lots of free time."  Hiei looked bored.  "Not much activity going on here, but of course, this is the servants' quarters.  All the interesting stuff happens on the top floors."  

"What!!  Damn, why does Hiei always gets an easy job?"  Kuwabara whined.  

"Because I'm better looking than you?"  Hiei snorted. 

"But Yukina doesn't think so." Kuwabara said dreamily.   

"If she like me in that way, it would be sick, Kuwabara."

"Oh, yea."  Kuwabara felt dumb.  

"Kuwabara! Report on your situation. Stop this chit chat."  Koenma checked his communicator as Kurama logged in.  

"Kurama, glad you decided to drop by.  Where's Yusuke?"  Hiei didn't see the punk anywhere.  

Kurama didn't look so good.  His hair was matted to his face, as if he was in a very hot environment, and his face looked almost panicked.  "I don't know where he is.  We came into the club and I was checking for anything unusual and the next thing I know, he was gone.  I've been looking for him for ten minutes now."  

"Calm down.  He's probably in there somewhere, talking with the girls."  Koenma said.

A strange expression appeared on Kurama's face.  "He wouldn't."  

"Umm… back to me?  Hello?  People?"  Kuwabara was trying to get everyone's attention.  "Ok, then.  I'm working in the stables and people here are mean and they expect me to do all the work, but other than that, I'm doing fine."  

"Ok, glad to hear that.  Moving on, where is Yusuke?"  Koenma wondered.  The club he sent them had a history of people disappearing.  'But Yusuke can take care of himself.'  

"I'm going to keep looking.  So I'll talk to you later.  Kurama out."  

"Well, I guess this ends our session for today.  Report to me the first suspicious thing you see got it?  Or if you get into any knid of danger."  Koenma waved goodbye to them.  "Koenma out." 

"Hiei out."

"Kuwabara out."  

***Meanwhile***

Yusuke thought he heard something beeping, but he ignored it as he was led into a dark room by this beautiful and mysterious stranger.  He felt strangely calm and peaceful, having no will to argue or fight at all.  Normally, alarms were supposed to be going off in the back of his head, but somehow, this just seems so right, like its typical for a stranger to lead people into a private room everyday. 

"Yusuke. Come, sit with me."  The voice, so comforting and inviting, called to him.  The man closed the door behind him, and locked it from the inside.   

The private room was quite big, like an expensive hotel suite.  It was complete with chairs and a bed too.  A bottle of red wine lay near the bed.  Picking it up, the man motioned for Yusuke to sit down, and he screwed it open.  

"Drink to this night, my lovely."  The man offered a glass of wine, filled to the brim, to Yusuke.  

Yusuke didn't want to take it; he didn't want to take his eyes off the magnificent and charming man.  But he couldn't dare disobey him, so he took the glass and sipped at the wine.  "Drink, my dear, drink it all."  And Yusuke did, noting the strong taste.  

The man sat next to Yusuke on the bed.  He kept pouring the wine to the boy, urging him to drink it all.  "Because this is very expensive wine, and I bought it just for you," the man told Yusuke.  

After four glasses, Yusuke began to feel wobbly.  His words of protest against the wine were finally listened to, because Yusuke simply could not drink anymore.  The man smiled, leaning closer and closer to the boy.  "Yusuke, has anyone told you, you're just simply perfect?"  

The words brought Yusuke back for a moment.  'Didn't someone else said that he was perfect?  Who was it? Why can't I remember?'  Yusuke's trail of thought ended as he felt a brush of lips against his own.  A tongue lashed out on his lips and probed into his mouth.  Yusuke started to protest, but couldn't, as he was very much disorientated, and confused.  'This isn't right.  I'm not supposed to be kissing this guy, I'm supposed to be kissing…' The thoughts drifted from his head as a gentle voice compelled him to kiss the man in front of him.  

The soft kiss turned into something harsh, and sharp, as the man pressed his mouth hard onto Yusuke's, not letting Yusuke have any way out of the situation.  The man pinned Yusuke's hands above his head, disabling his movements.  Yusuke struggles against such an intrusion, but it was as if his mind was fighting his body.  A part of him told him it was wrong, he must get away, and another part told him this was what he was born to do, to please this man.  Yusuke's struggles ceased, as he realized there was no reason to keep on protesting. This man is the one he was supposed to be with.  

Yusuke opened his mouth to let the man kiss him, feeling his lips get bruised by the other's urgency.  'This is so unlike Kurama's kissing.  He actually kisses nicely and all.'  Yusuke thought as the man began feeling Yusuke's body.  'Kurama…'  Yusuke thought distantly.  'Kurama!!  Shit.'  

Yusuke sat straight up, pushing the man to the floor.  Then he wished he hadn't because his vision spinned and turned and he sat back down on the bed, trying to straighten his eyesight.  Slowly sitting back up, Yusuke was surprised by the man knocking him backwards, down onto the bed again.  

Yusuke growled.  "What is your problem, you pervert?  Get the fuck off of me!"  He shoved the man away.  

With a look of shock on his face, the man faced Yusuke.  "But how?  How can you get out of the web I spun around you?  I had you!"  The man began muttering a spell web around Yusuke.  But Yusuke tore and ripped every single string as he spun it out. 

"Give up, you loony. It's not gonna work.  Keep spinning and I'll keep breaking it."  Yusuke had a triumphed smile on his face.  He sat on the bed, not trusting himself to get up.  

"Why?  Who are you?  How can you break my webs?"  The man was utterly baffled.  Looking at each other, the man suddenly laughed.  "You may be able to break my spells, but how do you fare against physical attacks?"  The man lunged for Yusuke, and managed to restrain Yusuke on the bed.  

Yusuke tried to push him away, but something was wrong.  His muscles are all unsteady and shaky; his mind was sluggish and won't make his limbs obey him. 

"Luckily, I fed you plenty of wine, or this will not be a pretty fight for me."  The man laughed again. "Feeling a little drunk Yusuke?"  

Yusuke kicked and thrash about violently, getting a punch in, but it didn't even seem to faze the guy.  'Oh, man.  I'm in deep shit.'   

Kurama trapped the bartender with his hands squeezing his neck.  "For the last time, where is he?"  

"I sw-swear it.  I-I have no idea!"  The bartender sputtered as he spoke, since Kurama was only allowing him enough air to talk.  

"Lie to me again, and I will promise you no quick death.  I will skin you alive if I have to.  Or," Kurama let one of his plants grow around the man's face, "they would like to have you.  I've heard a man once spent five days being digested alive in the stomach of a plant.  Willing to test out that theory?"  The plant grew dangerously close to the bartender's eyes before thorns poked out at his eyelids.  

"Ok, ok, just stop.  I will tell you!"  

Kurama released the man enough so he could talk. "You better tell me the truth, and quickly.  My plants aren't as patient as I am, and they are no where as merciful as me.  So if this one pops your eyes, then don't say I didn't warn you." 

"I won't lie!  Your friend, the one with the dark hair and big eyes, he followed my master!"  

"Where?" Kurama spoke with venom.

"I- Into there!  The private rooms."

Kurama glanced at the rooms.  "Which one?"

"The, the third one on the right."  The bartender gasped as Kurama released him, holding his neck.  

The redhead turned to walk to the private rooms, having a bad feeling that Yusuke got himself into trouble again, and this time, he couldn't get out of it by himself.  "Don't try to stop me."  Kurama said to the bartender.  

Smiling to himself behind Kurama's back, the bartender quickly lifted a big knife from under the counter.  His arms were raised, about to throw the knife into Kurama's back, as his chest exploded in a spray of blood.  

"Hmp… told you not to stop me."  Kurama muttered as he headed to rescue Yusuke.  The bartender's words turned into gurgled as he tried to figure out what just happened.  A thorn vine had encircled his chest and came up from behind him, right through his heart.  

^_^ more in the next chapter……   

ahhh…. You probably can figure out what's going to happen in the next one.  


	6. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 6 

The Truth Revealed 

Ahhh.. disclaimer …. Look to the previous chapter… I'm sick of writing it every time… 

OoOo…I'm writing as fast as I can… but I'm kinda dazed from lack of sleep, so if this chapter turns out to be a bit weird, don't blame me!  

I swear, I spoil you ppl by updating everyday… takes away from my beauty sleep!!  -_-  

Anyways enjoy!  

Yusuke closed his eyes.  He did have too much wine, and his world was beginning to get blurry.  It definitely didn't help that he was fighting with a possible demon who was currently trying to subdue him.  "I said get the fuck off of me!  Who are you anyways?"  

"I think I should be the one asking you that question.  No normal human can resist my spell, how can you?"  The man reached for something behind the pillows.  "Ahh…I knew it was a good idea to keep these handy."  He pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs.  "Now I don't have to waste so much of my energy keeping you docile."  The man fought with Yusuke as he struggled to chain the boy's hands to the bed frame.  

"Damn you freak.  Who the hell stashes handcuffs anyways?" Yusuke glared hard at the man.  

"Haha, if you didn't come out of my spell, I would've had you naked by now, screaming in pleasure telling me how much you like these."  The man gave the handcuffs a rattle, and then stood up.  A beaming smile directed at Yusuke's death glare.  "Well, it doesn't matter how you broke my spell.  You. Are. Still. Mine," and he placed a quick kiss on Yusuke's mouth.  "Let's get to the good part."  The man started unbuttoning Yusuke's shirt, which didn't take long, since Yusuke's shirt only had three buttons.  

"Heh, that was quick.  You know, you do look cute when you're flushed like that.  I wonder though, is it really the wine making you red, or is it me?"  He tried to open Yusuke's shirt, grinning at the stubborn boy under him.  "What?" His hands couldn't pull the shirt open.  

"Hmp…Zipper.  I knew I bought this shirt for a reason.  It's to keep perverts like you out!"

"Grr…I will have you.  Just wait and see."  The man unzipped the shirt.  "What! There's more?"  A line of strings tied the shirt together.  "Damn whoever designed this!"  

Yusuke began to feel nervous.  His shirt wasn't going to keep the man away forever.  'Kurama, where are you?'  

Kurama inspected the door.  Locked.  'No problem.  Plants, go to work.'  He smiled, and summoned small vines, slowly covering the door, spinning outwards from the middle.  The door creaked as the wood cracked from the pressure of the vines, compressing it into a smaller rectangle.  

Kurama wondered at what lies behind that door.  'Is Yusuke really in trouble?  If he was, wouldn't he have screamed, or there will be at least some sounds of fighting.'  What he didn't know was that the room was protected by a soundproof spell.  

*Hiei's Room*

Hiei squinted as he tried to draw out the lines that marked the walls of the castle.  He was making a map of the place, and devising a plan to make his way up to the labs.  "Hmm…I go through here to bring the lady food, and just my luck.  The labs are right around the corner."  'I'll just pretend I'm lost, which is no big deal anyways, since I'm new here.'  

All of a sudden, a knock sounded upon his door.  Startled, Hiei swiftly covered his map and pencils underneath his blankets.  "Who is it?"  Hiei put on his innocent child face, which wasn't very good, since he still looked as if he was about to kill someone, seeing him in a yellow dress.  

"It's me."  A female voice answered.

"Please, come in."  Hiei opened the door.  "My Lady, why didn't you call me to come to you?  You didn't have to walk all the way here."  

"I-," the Lady looked disheveled. Closing the door behind her, she took Hiei's hands.  "Promise me, child, that you are never going to speak a word of this to anyone else."  

"Lady, have a seat.  You look ill.  Should I call the healer?"  Hiei was truly concerned.  He served this Lady for a few days now, and he was surprised that she had treated him so nicely.  Under her command, Hiei only did minimum work and indulged in every pleasantry the lady had, including nice facials and well food.  She truly treated him as her equal, instead of a filthy servant.  

"No, don't call the healer. Hila, please promise me.  I have to tell someone, and ever since you came into my care, I've felt this link to you, like I can tell you everything and it will be all right, because you are never going to betray me."  The lady's eyes were red, almost watering at this confession.  

Hiei nodded.  "I promise, Lady.  Your words will never leave this room."

Lady Sayaka sighed, the tension from her shoulders loosened as she gave Hiei a hug.  "I never doubted you."  

"What is it you have to say?"

"Hmm… where should I start?  Ahh… before you came here, I had another servant.  Her name was Stilia.  She was a few years older than you, and very pretty too.  And everyone liked her, you see, not just me.  Stilia was the kindest girl I have ever seen. Some say now that she wasn't fit to be in the demon world, she was too caring, had too much compassion in her soul.  I loved her deeply, as much as I can love a servant.  You can imagine my grief as she was taken away from me," she paused.  

"How can I say this?  My husband is very powerful in this castle, third in command to Lord Shikosume himself.  I also loved him, ever since we laid eyes on each other, we've been in love, but he is starting to scare me, Hila.  It's just small changes, at first, like sometimes he would forget to meet me somewhere.  Of course, I dismissed it because everyone forgets sometimes.  But then bigger changes occurred.  His personality, it seems now as if he has two of them.  One is the loving husband that I married and the other; the other one is a monster, a true demon.  He has separated himself into two people, and I am afraid the demon is going to dominate.  Hila, I'm scared.  One night, Stilia was still with me, helping me with my bath.  She was really such a sweet girl, singing to me with her lovely voice, so clear and calming.  I was relaxed in the warm water, with my eyes closed, listening to her singing," 

The lady bit her lips, seeming to recall the scene.  "And he came in.  His eyes, that's what I remember the most, flaring with anger.  I swear, I've never seen him like that before, eyes all wild and he had- he had an axe, in his hands.  I was stunned to see him in my bathing room, since he never comes into mine.  Then suddenly, he roared with malice, bellowing out that Stilia should shut her mouth, because her singing was driving him crazy.  Stilia looked completely astound, seeing this demon react so violently to her singing.  My husband screamed in anger once more, and then…and then he grabbed my innocent Stilia by the hair towards the other room.  She protested in a small cry.  I quickly grabbed my towel and followed them out, pleading my husband to calm down, not to hurt Stilia.  He appeared to be infuriated by my pleas, striking Stilia across the face.  Tears were running down Stilia's face. Unable to apprehend the situation, my Stilia started to twist and turn out of my husband's death grip on her.  It all happened so quickly, in a flash, it was over.  Oh, Hila.  My husband, he- he held onto her hair, pulling her neck backwards as he pummeled his axe down, slicing her head cleanly off her shoulders.  I ran to her, and immediately called for the healers, but this is one thing no healer can ever heal.  My poor Stilia, she was already dead, her eyes staring blankly towards the ceiling." A single drop of tear splashed on her hands.  "My husband stalked out of the room."  Silence followed.  

Hiei didn't know what to say.  He put one arm around the lady to hold her as she cried.  After a few minutes, she calmed down and regained a little of her composure.  "I'm sorry, my lady," was all Hiei said.    

"Thank you, Hila, for your concern, but I'm not done yet.  The next day, my husband acted as if nothing happened.  I asked him why did he kill my beloved Stilia.  To my surprise, he denied he ever killed her, he didn't even see her last night, even though her blood stained my carpets.  That's when I got a strange feeling that something was terribly wrong.  I mean why should a lord try to cover up that he killed a servant?  It happens all the time. Then, I remembered something my husband told me, weeks ago.  I thought it was odd then that he would say such a thing, but now the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.  It was dark outside that night, so we were able to see the moon perfectly.  He put his arms around me and told me that he was doing something, something in the labs, and it was very unstable.  It might get dangerous, and things might change; and that at the first sign of danger, I was to leave the castle and him, and return to my home.  It sounded silly to me then, that I might ever leave him, but now, I'm thinking it's a pretty good idea.  But I was also curious, so last night, I snuck into the labs when no one was looking.  Nothing was out of the ordinary.  I was frustrated that I couldn't find anything helpful in there, so I was about to leave.  That's when I heard two people come in.  They were arguing.  I hid close to them so I could hear the words.  It was Lord Shikosume and one of the scientists.  They were arguing about a new drug, Hila, something that will not only strengthen the user, but will also evolve him beyond his natural abilities.  Hila, they were thinking about giving it to the entire army! Just so they will become more powerful.  But the thing about this new drug is that it is highly addictive, so much that the user will become insane, a monster, if they do not continue taking it."  Lady Sayaka sighed.  

"They were reviewing my husband's case, about how he killed Stilia. Apparently, he is on the drug and forgot to take a does.  The scientist warned that the drug is too unstable, that they might not be able to control the users if they were not closely monitored.  And if the users get too out of control, the whole castle may fall, and eventually, the entire demon world will be filled with mindless horrors, ones that have nothing else on their mind other than to kill and destroy.  I was completely shocked as the scientist explained his view on the drug. The Lord Shikosume didn't want to listen to his reasoning, saying that the scientist was too paranoid.  The drug will bring his reign over the lands possible and everyone will bow down to him.  He's power mad, my little one. I don't know what to do.  The lord is also planning to take on the human world, and conquer it.  He is already sending shipments of the drug across, to his future army."

Hiei frowned.  'So I guess I don't have to sneak inside the lab after all.'   "My lady, I'm truly sorry you had to go through all of this.  But now, you mustn't stay here any longer.  It is getting late and you spending the night here will raise suspicion." 

Wiping away her tears, the lady stood up straight. "You are right, Hila.  Please don't tell anyone this.  It will only get you killed.  I just had to get this burden off my chest, I couldn't hold it in any longer."  

"Don't worry, lady, I said you words won't leave this room, didn't I?"

A small smile came from the lady.  "Thank you, Hila, for listening.  Somehow, I don't feel so alone anymore." 

Hiei gave the woman a hug and let her out the room.  A few minutes later, after making sure no one was near, Hiei pulled out his communicator and called Koenma.    

*In the Human World*

Yusuke continued to send death glares to his captor.  "I will make sure you die for this, vile creature." 

"Oh, do I really look so bad? I could be ugly you know," the man gave a triumphed cry as he finally got all those damn strings untied.  "Ow!" The man screamed in pain as Yusuke managed to kick him.  

"If you know what's good for you, you better uncuff me." Yusuke eyed the door, seeing vines encircling the frame.  Since the man's back was to the door, he had no idea what was coming.

"You are in no position to threaten me.  If You know what's good for you, Yusuke, you better shut up and do what I say."  

"I don't think so, ugly."  Yusuke grinned as the door fell to the floor with a bang.  

"Wha-?" The man turned around to see a very very pissed off Kurama.  "Who are you?"  

Kurama entered the room, and seeing a blond man hovering above Yusuke, his vision grew red with fury.  'He's mine!' 

"I am your worst nightmare."  Kurama spoke coldly, while still managing to put a touch of malice to the words.  Without giving the man a chance to answer, Kurama spun out two vines towards him, vines sharp enough to cut through glass without shattering it.  The man barely dodged it in time, getting a deep cut on his left shoulder.  

Injured, the man took a fighting stance, muttering a spell, a healing spell, as his shoulder healed.  Another second and the man was casting another spell, this time, an offensive one.  Fireballs rained on Kurama, but the he dodged them, one landed so close that it singed his clothes.  

Kurama glanced at his shirt.  "Damn you, this is my favorite shirt!  Rose Whip!"  Holding the whip up, Kurama flicked it so fast that Yusuke couldn't even see it.  

The man had not expected an attack so quickly after the first one. The whip slit open his chest, blood dripped freely out of the wound.  "Shit."  Another healing spell fixed the bleeding, but all the spells the man had cast that day drained him, the wound left a dark scar, threatening to split open again if stretched.  

Another attack from Kurama ripped the man's skin open from the ankle to the knees.  Kurama smiled evilly, clearly having the upper hand.  No longer trying to heal his wounds, the man cast an ice spell, making shards of ice cut through the air.  One nicked Kurama's cheek, and another one sliced his arm.  

While Kurama was distracted with the ice shards, the man tried to escape, knowing that if he didn't, this room will certainly be his grave.  Calling a transporting spell, he did not see Kurama already headed for him with his whip.  A surprised look appeared on his face as Kurama's whip hacked right through his eyes, leaving no doubt that the man was dead within a second.  

A pleased grin was plastered to Yusuke's face.  "Kurama! Kurama! You're my hero!  Now uncuff me."  Yusuke shook the handcuffs.  

Kurama went to the bed, and leaned over his love.  "I think I rather like you this way, Yusuke.  All tied up and no where to go."  

Yusuke's eyes widen.  "You wouldn't leave me here. Kurama? Come on, give me a break! I was almost raped!"  

"And whose fault is that?"  Kurama bend dangerously close to the boy's lips.  

Yusuke looked directly into Kurama's deep green eyes, "Certainly not mine," as he closed the distance between them and kissed Kurama.  Letting Kurama take the lead, Yusuke was almost overwhelmed at how much he missed the redhead.  

Kurama lapped at Yusuke's tongue and exerted himself on top of Yusuke, taking hold of the other boy's wrists.  This time, Yusuke didn't mind at all.  The kiss deepened as Kurama began grinding himself on Yusuke, he can't seem to get enough of this boy! Every kiss that they had was so good, so exciting and so damn arousing.  Yusuke groaned in pleasure.  

Kurama ended the kiss and buried his face in Yusuke's neck.  

"Umm… Kurama, that was good.  A million times better than that creep's!"  Yusuke kissed the top of Kurama's head.  

Kurama jerked his head away. "He kissed you!"

(Sweatdrop) Yusuke laughed nervously.  "Yea, but it was nothing compare to you!  I was thinking about you the whole time, Kurama, I swear!"  

Kurama recovered from his shock and kissed Yusuke again. "It's ok, dear.  All that matters is that he's dead over there, laying in a puddle of his own blood, and we're here, making out."  

"Ahh! Kurama! Don't tell me that! I don't want to think of him.  You just ruined the mood."  Yusuke pouted.  "Now please get me out of this room, Kurama?  I don't want to be in the same room as that guy's corpse."     

"Ok, ok, but you owe me for rescuing you."  

"Oh, I know just what to do to pay you back, Kurama. Just wait till we get back to your house."  Yusuke smiled teasingly. 

"I can't wait, my love," Kurama whispered into Yusuke's ears.  

Oh, my.  My longest chapter.  Yay!!  Ahh.. I love Yusuke and Kurama….they're so cute together!!

***looks at clock***  eep! I better get going!  Damn, another day of having just 3 hours of sleep… stupid work (grumble, grumble)        


	7. In Love With You

Chapter 6

In Love With You

Hehe another chapter, and don't worry about Hiei, he'll be coming in soon (I hope) I'm definitely putting him in, but dunno how long it will take.  So be patient, I'll try to make it worth the wait ^_^.  

*Kurama's House*

Yusuke slipped his arms around the taller boy.  A feeling of satisfaction and completion filled him.  "You know, Kurama.  I never thought I will ever say this, I mean, you make me happy, and being with you makes me feel absolute.  What I'm trying to say is, I- I think I'm in love with you." 

Kurama quickly wrapped his arms around Yusuke and lifted him off the ground.  "I know, my baka."  

"Hey! Put me down."  Yusuke wrestled to keep his feet on the ground.  

"As you wish, my little master."  Kurama had an amused look on his face as he gently put Yusuke down, and let go of him.  

Yusuke promptly lurched forward, unable to keep his balance.  Before he fell down, Kurama caught him in midair.  "Too much to drink?"

"Ahhh… Kurama, you knew all along." Yusuke held onto Kurama as he his sense of balance slowly returned.  

"Yea, I knew.  The half empty bottle of wine wasn't hard to spot at all, considering there were minimum furniture in that room.  And plus, with you all flushed and woozy, I just put two and two together."      

Yusuke smiled mischievously.  "Kurama, remember when I told you that I'll pay you back for rescuing me?"  

Kurama lifted one eyebrow, "And what do you have in mind, love?"  

Kissing and leading Kurama onto the bed, Yusuke whispered in his lover's ears, "I brought the handcuffs."  Yusuke dangled the handcuffs in front of Kurama's eyes.  "I'll leave it to you to think of something to do with them," he handed them to the other boy as he climbed onto the bed.  

Grabbing the handcuffs impatiently, Kurama couldn't help but feel eager to have Yusuke chained up and helpless.  The dark haired boy looked at him lustily, licking his lips and blinking those long, lush eyelashes, that framed his brown eyes, which appeared to look like two dark pools that Kurama was willing to swim in forever.  'Gods, he is so damn beautiful.'  At the moment, Yusuke looked completely innocent and naughty at the same time.  

Teasing Kurama with a small seductive smile, Yusuke's eyes dared Kurama to take complete control of him, to ravish him endlessly with abandon.  "Kurama," Yusuke moaned as his wrists were taken forcefully and fastened to the bed with the handcuffs. 

"Yusuke," Kurama cried out as he quickly consumed the other's mouth.  Hot and furious, Kurama sucked at Yusuke's lips and tongue.  With a driven need, he began to take off Yusuke's shirt, which, luckily for him, was already unfastened.  

The passionate kiss ended when Kurama began planting kisses along Yusuke's cheeks down to his neck.  One hand caressed Yusuke's face, and the other was placed on top of his chest, feeling the soft skin and hard muscles.   

Yusuke clattered his chains and groaned in frustration as he realized that he could not touch Kurama.  "Kurama," he complained, but Kurama just gave him a slight smile and shook his head, "You brought up this idea, hon."   

"Fine, but you better fuck me good," Yusuke growled and then gasped as he felt Kurama licking his nipples.  "Ahh…Kurama…" 

Kurama gave one of the nipples a sharp bite as his hands wandered down towards Yusuke's pants.  "Yusuke, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we can stop if you're not ready." 

"You stop and I swear I'll kill you!"  

"Hehe, just making sure."  Kurama quickly discarded the pants and left Yusuke absolutely naked on the bed, glowing with a veil of pale red light, his spirit energy responding with the pulse of his desire.  The redhead leaned back for a moment to admire this exquisite sight.  

Kurama sighed in content and he began taking off his own clothes.  Bending back in to give Yusuke another kiss, Kurama rocked himself to the other boy, extracting a long lust filled moan from the both of them.  Yusuke's thoughts drifted away from his head, leaving him totally incoherent as they spent the night together, entwined in each other's arms.   

*Hiei's Room*

"-And she left my room shortly after that," Hiei summarized the visit by the Lady.  

"Are you sure you can trust her, Hiei?  Demons are pretty tricky creatures."  Koenma said, and earned a hard glare from Hiei.  "Uh, hehe I mean, she might be tricky, never you." (Sweatdrop) 

"She seems genuine to me." Hiei looked at the links on his communicator.  "Where are the others?" 

"Well, I can't just call up Kuwabara, he might be busy, and we must be careful or his cover will be blown.  As for the other two, Kurama and Yusuke, I haven't a clue to where they are.  I've been ringing them, but no one ever picks up.  Frankly, I'm a bit worried about those two.  The last thing I heard from Kurama was that Yusuke was missing.  I do hope they aren't in too much danger."  Koenma sucked worriedly at his pacifier. 

"I'm sure they are fine.  It'll take a lot to bring them down." 

"Yes, I think so too.  Maybe they're asleep, it is late."  Koenma looked at his watch.  

"I'll get a sample of the drug tomorrow morning, when no one is up yet, and bring it back to you."

"Hiei, it's imperative that you disappear as soon as possible after you steal the drug.  If they catch you, … who knows what they might do to a spy." Koenma shivered from the thought.  "Call me and I'll open a portal for you to come back.  Meanwhile, I'll inform Kuwabara to come back as well, no need for him to stay there and risk getting caught."

"Hn.  Didn't even need to bring him." 

Koenma yawned. "I guess I'll leave you to sleep.  Bye.  Koenma out."

"Hiei out." 

*Kuwabara's room*

"What! You are telling me to come back?  But Koenma, I didn't even get to do anything yet."  Kuwabara tried to suppress his anger.  

"There's no need to put you or Hiei in danger when you both don't have any reason to stay.  Believe me when I say you have been living the good life there.  You do not want to be caught and put into the dungeons.  Trust me on this one, Kuwabara."  Koenma felt a migraine coming.  

"But, I shoveled horse shit and worked hard labor for nothing!  I should at least get to kill that stupid conceited stable master!" 

"Fine, but make it look like an accident ok?"  Koenma rubbed at his head, trying to hold back the headache.  "I'm going to take a nap, so don't make it look like a mess."  

Kuwabara laughed evilly.  "Hahaha, that bastard will pay for not letting me eat!" 

"Uhh… remember, accident, Kuwabara.  And tell no one that I gave you permission to kill.  Kuwabara! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?  Oh, sorry sir.  Yes, it will be an accident indeed.  Hahaha."  

Koenma put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, god, what have I done.  I really need a nap.  Koenma out."  

I know, short chapter.  I think it's gonna be a lot of short chapters, because I get bored easily, therefore I cannot sit down for hours and write something that is 20 pages long.  *sigh*  sorry, no lemons for all you Kurama and Yusuke fans out there!  Fanfiction.net won't let me, so… maybe I'll post a rewritten one on another site.  I'm thinking about it.  And again, I promise Hiei will make an appearance soon!  Please review.  ^_^ 


	8. Returning Home

Chapter 7 

Returning Home 

I'm writing 3 stories at the same time, so it will be less often that I update this one, but I'll try as hard as I can ok? 

Hiei woke up so early in the morning, the birds weren't even out yet.  It was dark outside, but a shimmer of light glowed on the horizon, the first sign that it will be morning soon. Slipping into a brown suit, Hiei took all his possessions with him, although with one exception, the horrible yellow dress.  His face contorted in disgust the more he stared at it.  Shaking himself to rid the feeling of repulsion, he gradually opened the door and stepped outside.  

It was dangerous, what he was going to do, but it was part of the mission, and Hiei never fails a mission.  Creeping up the stairs, clothing blending in with the wooden steps, Hiei was almost relieved that no one was up this early, or else he's have to kill him, or her.  Hiei winched as a step gave a loud squeak.  He looked around him to see if anyone else heard it.  No one.  

Hiei made his way up to the top floor with no obstacles. Now the only thing he had to worry about was how to get inside the lab because it was certain that such a place would be locked and even heavily guarded.  Taking out the pick, Hiei walked up to the door.  He smiled as the lock gave a surrendering click.  

This is too easy, he thought.  No one in their right minds would leave such an important place unguarded. His guard up, Hiei slowly opened the door a little, peeking through the crack to see what was on the other side. Strangely, no one was there. Careful not to make any sudden noise, he squeezed inside the small gap, not wanting to open the door all the way, afraid that it would alert someone.  Hiei hesitated to move any further, feeling that this was a trap, although he didn't sense any spirit energy from inside the labs.  

A sudden cry of surprise and then a painful groan warned Hiei that there was indeed someone inside.  Flattening himself against the wall, he stepped silently to the edge of the other room.  It was still dark, but Hiei's eyes let him know that there was another presence in the other room.  He hoped that the other person was not aware of himself.  

Hiei's eyes squinted in confusion as he saw someone, dressed in a guard's uniform, was lying unconscious on the floor.  The other guard had his back towards his partner, therefore, did not know that he had been knocked out.  Who would want to dispose of the guards?  Hiei didn't understand.  Was there someone else on this mission that he wasn't informed about, or was someone else trying to steal the drug as well?  Hmm, at least Hiei knew where that cry of pain came from, but why didn't the other guard hear it?  This was not making any sense at all.  

Hiei almost gasped as he stepped on something quite solid.  He looked down.  A faceless demon lay dead.  His face had been ripped away completely; the only thing to distinguish him was his guard uniform.  There was definitely something weird going on around here.  And the guard that was standing was beginning to creep Hiei out.  Since from the moment Hiei walked in, the guard never even moved an inch.  The way that guard is standing, like a broken doll, his weight distribution all wrong, as if… as if he was… 

Hiei quickly moved to where the guard was, now more than ever, sure that everyone here was dead besides himself.  His eyes narrowed as his suspicions came true.  The guard standing was not standing at all.  A long blade had stabbed him on the side, through him and pinned him to the wall.  That wasn't all; a small knife had also been thrown, stabbing all the way to the wall.  Two blades kept the demon latched on, making him seem like he was still standing.  

A brief glimpse into the hallway told Hiei that this place was indeed heavily guarded.  About a dozen more bodies were littered across the floor like rag dolls, mutilated and disfigured.  Whoever did this is cruel and revels in pain and suffering. Hiei wondered if the drug is still here. 

Gradually going further inside the lab, and trying very hard not to step on the bodies, Hiei looked around himself.  He was surrounded by three doors, all identical.  Hiei knew that one of them led to the horrors of the experiments, those howling creatures, crying in agony and pain.  No, he did not want to open that door.  The other door will lead to a trap, protected by a powerful magic, an illusion that one would forever be lost in.  One of those doors will be the real lab.  Now which one is it?  Hiei inspected each door carefully, very carefully.  

Hiei knew he had to remember the last time he was here, but that was so long ago.  Closing his eyes, he concentrated.  There was something about these doors that gives it away, what was it?  They are all identical, but only to the eyes, they're energy is different.  But which energy matches what?  Hiei grinded his teeth in pure frustration.  He should know this.  The answer was just beyond his reach, slipping away just as he grasps it.  

Hiei opened his eyes abruptly as the answer came to him.  Why hasn't he remembered before?  It was so damn simple.  The energies too, were there to trick people.  Therefore, the safest feeling behind the door was the most dangerous, and the most perilous energy must be the correct one.  Hiei reached for the handle, biting his lips in anticipation.  Will something fly out at him, or will he walk in there thinking it was the safest place and never be able to come out again? 

Screw it.  Hiei turned the handle, and relief flooded through him.  It was the lab.  But there was another problem, he didn't know which ones were the drugs.  Well, Hiei thought to himself, I'll just take everything, leave it to Koenma to figure this out.  My mission is finished here.  And he slipped outside the castle easily, since it was still early and Hiei moved so fast that no one could really see him anyways.  

Kuwabara grinned widely.  He wasn't a bad person, not really. Plus, he wasn't really going to kill the stable master, just freak him out a little, so when the stable master was begging and pleading for him to stop hurting him, Kuwabara felt kind of sorry for the guy.  But of course, that didn't stop Kuwabara from putting in another few extra kicks and hits.  

"Please, stop.  I'll do anything! I'm too young to die."  The pathetic creature was curled into a ball, bruises already forming on his arms and legs.  

"Fine, but remember, you got all those bruises because you got drunk and started a fight in a bar got it?  You tell anyone, and I'll come back and skin you alive!"  Kuwabara gave the frightened demon one last kick and started off on the way home.    

*Koenma's office*

"Finally! You two are back."  Koenma greeted the two tired members of the team.  

"Where's Kurama and our brave leader?" Hiei questioned, sounding fatigued.  

"Yeah, where are they?  Shouldn't they be here to meet us?" Kuwabara said.  

Koenma looked uneasy. "Well, I…they…I haven't reached them.  Their communicators are working, but they just aren't picking up.  I haven't seen Yusuke since two days ago, and Kurama since last night, when he sounded so worried about Yusuke." 

"I got a bad feeling about this.  Didn't you send them to a party or something?" Hiei looked unconcern, but inside, he was worried.  

"I did.  Oh, god… maybe something happened to them, and they're trapped or worst!"  Koenma started biting his nails.  

"Have you tried looking for them at their house?"  Hiei stated the obvious thing to do.

Koenma's eyes light up. "Oh!  That's what we'll do."

Hiei put his hand on his head and sighed.  This is what he had to put up with everyday.  "Any other brilliant plans?" 

"Hmm…" Koenma seemed to be in deep thought. "No, not at the moment. Hiei, you go check out Kurama's house and Kuwabara can go to Yusuke's place.  Report back to me once you've found them."

*Kurama's House*

Kurama placed an arm around the sleeping boy's shoulders.  He sighed in satisfaction and leaned into his pillows.  He didn't know when the feeling had settled on him, but he knows now that he loves this boy with all his heart, and cannot live without his sleeping beauty.  Just gazing at Yusuke leaves a sense of calmness and wholeness to him that he has never felt before.  

Oh, when did you become so soft Kurama?  No matter what, you're still a demon, and he's still a human boy.  You two shouldn't be together.  But it seems so right when I'm with him!  You should really tell him the truth.  No, not yet.  Kurama argued with himself.  His human side loves the boy unconditionally, but the demon inside him was beginning to surface.  

A small moan from Yusuke broke Kurama away from his thoughts.  Brushing a strand of hair away from Yusuke's face, Kurama bend down to give him a quick kiss on the lips.  

Heavy lashes stirred, and eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.  Slowly, the eyelids opened to reveal drowsy chocolate colored eyes.  "Kurama?"  Yusuke was puzzled for a moment, not remembering where he was, and why he wasn't in his own bed.  

Kurama smiled lovingly. "How do you feel, precious?"  

"I'm fine, but-" Yusuke's eyes widen in remembrance as his mind played over last night's events.  He blushed as he realized he was very much naked underneath the blanket, and with an equally naked Kurama with him.  "Did we really…?" 

Kurama was scared.  Does he regret it? He was a little drunk.  Kurama gave Yusuke a small nod, afraid to say anything more.  

Yusuke blushed even more, and hastily wrapped his arms around him.  Kurama gasped in surprise. "I love you, you know that right Kurama?"  Yusuke kissed his neck.  "Don't tell me you were afraid that I was going to reject you." A tiny glint of mischief shone in Yusuke's eyes.  

"N-no. Never." Kurama crushed the boy to him. 

After a few minutes of simply hugging the redhead, Yusuke struggled to get out of the bed.  "Kurama, I need to take a shower.  I feel all icky and sweaty, and I bet you do too."  Yusuke finally got up and headed towards the bathroom.  He winked to Kurama, "Wanna join me?"

Kurama smiled teasingly, "Are you sure you trust me in there with you?" 

Yusuke put his hand to his chin, seeming to think.  "On second thought, you better not. We'll never finish the shower that way," and he walked into the bathroom, leaving Kurama all by himself.  Of course, that didn't stop Kurama from following his love inside.  

"Gotcha!" Kurama stalked into the bathroom and caught Yusuke off guard.  

"Kurama!  If I slipped I swear I'll pull you down with me." He glared.  

"Well, we'll just have to be careful then don't we?"  Kurama began nuzzling Yusuke's neck, and his fingers dance upon his skin.  

"Kurama," Yusuke warned, "This is what I was talking about."  

Kurama stopped and pouted.  Lifting his head as if to hear better, he released his hold on Yusuke.  Listening. "Hey is that our communicators beeping?"  

"Who cares? If anything important happens, Botan will come tell us."  Yusuke didn't seem to be concerned about it.  

"Well, we better hurry and get ready then." 

"Why?" 

"Because, how would you like it if Botan suddenly walked in on us like this?"  Kurama took the soap. "Here, I'll wash you and you can wash me."  

"Okay.  That I have no problem with."  Yusuke relaxed as Kurama massaged him with the soap.  

Half an hour later, they were out of the shower and ready to go.  

Yuppie!!! I'm done with his chapter.  I know I promised Hiei, but I'm so involved with Yusuke and Kurama being together that I have no idea how to put Hiei in there.  I mean I think I made a mistake of making them two too in love.  And I don't want to break up their relationship or anything.    Any suggestions???  


	9. Rememberance

Chapter 8

Hiya! Another chapter, I hope it's good. =)

            Hiei continued down the street.  It was still early in the morning and he could feel things stir around him.  The birds sang in their treetops, the fresh scent of newly cut grass drifted in and out of his senses, moisture lingered in the chilled air, all made the demon feel more alive.  Quickening his pace, Hiei wondered what Kurama was up to these days.  

            It was true that they've known each other for a while, but they were never really close.  Hiei didn't allow their relationship to go a bit beyond simple friendship.  He was too busy playing the tough guy, the cold, I don't need anybody act, to notice Kurama's feelings for him.  And when he did, he shoved it away, burying them into the deepest corner of his mind.  So long, he had tried to forget about them, but he couldn't.  Because in a way that Hiei will in no way admit, he liked Kurama too, a lot.    

            Hiei sighed, remembering the times that they had together, the times they spent making adventures and getting themselves into danger.  Those were the days that he had the most fun, and happiest moments in his life were those days, because Kurama was with him.  The fox demon was as sly and dangerous as himself, making them an invincible team.  No one dared bothered with them.  Hiei stared at the ground as he walked, not caring if he bumps into anyone.  A distant memory crept itself upon him again, shifting the demon into a dark mood.  

Hiei would never forget the day he made the worst mistake of his life, the only thing he regrets to this day.  Because he had hurt Kurama terribly that day.  

*Flash Back*

"Hiei, have you ever thought of what you're going to do later in life?"  Kurama leaned his chin in his hands, elbow on the table. The fox demon looked into the other's eyes.  

"Hn. I'm living my life now.  Isn't that enough."  Hiei didn't meet Kurama's eyes.  

"What about your sister?  Aren't you going to find her and tell her who you are? I think she deserves to know she has a brother."  Kurama shifted so he moved closer to Hiei, still looking at the boy.  

"I'll find her, and watch over her."  Hiei didn't like the way the conversation was going.  

"But what about you?  Don't you think about yourself?  Wouldn't you like a family, with little demon Hiei's running around?" Kurama waited for an answer from the silent demon.  

Hiei's face turned into a scowl as he imagined being married to a female, not that there's anything wrong with them.  It's just weird.  It was something Hiei could never imagine himself doing.  "No."  

A soft relieved breath came from Kurama. "No girl? Then I guess, maybe a guy, Hiei?"  Kurama didn't know if this was the right way to approach Hiei about this delicate subject.  He was treading on dangerous grounds, and he knew it.  

"Kurama.  Why would you care?" Hiei now made it an effort not to look into those green eyes.  

Kurama quickly took Hiei's hands into his own.  Not realizing what he had done, Kurama continued speaking, noting the slight tone of hurt in Hiei's voice.  "Because I'm worried about you.  I spend everyday thinking about how much I need you in my life, Hiei.  You're like a drug, the more I see you, the more I need you in order for me to live.  Hiei, these feelings, they're so intense. I don't know what it is." Kurama was slightly confused.  "I, I think, I'm in love with you."

A wide-eyed Hiei sat there in shock.  It wasn't shock that Kurama loved him, but that he had actually said it.  Looking at Kurama, Hiei couldn't help but return the feeling he had forced himself to bury.  It came like a flood, washing over him like a thousand tingling waves that spread warmth everywhere.  He tried to contain it, even fought it, but all the walls he had built for years crumbled as Kurama's lips embraced his own. 

Enveloped in Kurama's arms, Hiei felt as light as a feather.  Any moment, he was going to soar to heaven with this boy.  The innocent kiss turned into a spar of hot tongues.  Sampling and taking, giving and receiving, Hiei couldn't get enough of Kurama.  They were both out of breath, but that did not mean they were going to stop anytime soon.  

A light caress across Hiei's thighs brought him back to reality.  He broke the kiss, staring into Kurama's watery eyes.  He wanted him, so badly.  Kurama tugged on his shirt, pointing to the bed.  Soon, they were both there, wrestling for dominance.  Clothes flew everywhere, and elicited cries of pleasure resonated throughout the room. 

Kurama took the blanket and covered himself and the sleeping Hiei with it.  Turning off the light, he gave the sleeping demon one last kiss on the forehead and fell asleep.  

It was a one-time thing.  Once.  Hiei never regretted it.  To him, it was paradise to be with Kurama, in a way, it was the best thing that had happened to him.  Loved, Hiei both adored and loathed it.  It was a foreign thing, unfamiliar and baffling to the small demon.  

Hiei woke up first.  Basking in a warm haze, he turned and saw Kurama.  His breath caught in his throat as he saw his partner for the very first time, vulnerable and innocent.  This was his true form.  

But Hiei couldn't forget his previous vows to never fall in love.  Love made you weak and at risk.  It opens a whole new portal to danger.  Hiei was afraid of it, of what it would do to him if he let himself get involved with Kurama.  His reputation and way of life was at jeopardy.  

After thinking a long time, Hiei decided he just couldn't love.  His doubts about himself and about Kurama ended their relationship before it even had a chance to start.  He gently woke Kurama up.  Rubbing his eyes to chase away the last lingering seconds of sleep, Kurama wasn't at all prepared for the news.  

"Kurama. I know you think you love me, but you don't.  I don't love you.  This, is just a one-time thing ok? Please understand, I can't have a relationship with you right now, I don't love you enough. I hope you didn't read too much into last night, it was only lust.  I'm really sorry to tell you this.  I hope our partnership doesn't suffer from this."  Refusing to look into Kurama's eyes, Hiei quickly dressed and left the room before droplets of tears made its way down his cheeks.  That was hard.  He ran as an unbearable pain threatened to tear him apart.    

Kurama was numb.  He didn't know what to say.  His heart had been ripped out and stomped on.  At the moment, he couldn't face this pain, this horrible flaming agony and grief sweeping over him, eating him alive.  But he knew it was over, Hiei didn't want him, he felt like a fool for expressing his feelings.  Kurama knew there was no way he could cope with seeing Hiei everyday.  Without a single word, he left.  

Of course, Kurama came back after two months, as if nothing happened.  His attitude was cold and heartless towards Hiei.  Hiei wondered where he went and if he still had feelings for him.   

*End Flash Back*

Hiei came upon Kurama's front door.  He was worried about Kurama and Yusuke.  The mission they were on wasn't as dangerous as his own, but something terrible might've happened to them.  If something happened to you, Kurama… Hiei thought worriedly.  He had to tell Kurama that he loved him after all.  Hand about to ring the doorbell, Hiei dodged just as the door suddenly opened.  A redhead and a dark haired boy stumbled through the small frame of the door.  The two figures were entangled in each other's arms, lips locked in a passionate kiss.  Hiei's face contorted in shock and disbelief.  Jealousy.  Kurama's hands were on Yusuke's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before looking forward into the street.  Yusuke slipped his arms around the other boy.  

Eyes lit up in astonishment as Hiei's dark eyes met clear green ones.  Kurama froze, his brain grasping the situation.  The person he had once loved so dearly, the one whom he had spent countless days pining over, the one he had wanted for so long, stood face to face, glaring at him and his current lover.  No matter what he told himself, Kurama knew he still loved Hiei, but he loved Yusuke too.  And the look on Hiei's face right now told Kurama that the demon had lied when he said he felt nothing for him.  

"Kurama? What's wrong?"  Yusuke's concerned voice broke the two out of the trance.  

Kurama shook his head and looked at Hiei.  "Hiei.  How was your mission? You seem well."

"Yes, so do you."  Hiei turned around swiftly.  "We must report back to Koenma."  

Kurama sighed as Hiei pretended he saw nothing.  His thoughts keep lingering back to Hiei and Yusuke.  He loved them both so much.  The only reason he was able to chose Yusuke over Hiei was because he thought Hiei had no feelings for him, therefore, he didn't stand a chance.  But now, it seems that things had become quite complicated.  How can he tell Yusuke without breaking his fragile human heart?  

I dunno if this makes sense at all so please review and tell me.  If it's really that bad, meaning it doesn't go with the story, tell me and I'll probably rewrite it.  Thanks.              


	10. Surprises

Chapter 9 

Well… since most of you seem to like the last chapter…I'll just leave it as is.  Hope you enjoy this one too. =)  *sigh*  got a feeling this is gonna be a long story… 

            Hiei didn't know what to do.  A sharp pain jabbed into his heart the moment he saw Kurama with Yusuke.  But what can he do about it anyways?  Nothing.  He already had his chance with Kurama, and he ruined it.  Blaming himself, the short haired demon glared in anger to anyone who passed into his line of sight.  Behind him, Kurama and Yusuke whispered softly among themselves.  

            'What do you think Hiei, that Kurama is just going to stay celibate since you rejected him?  You should've known better.  At least he waited for five years before seeing anyone else.'  Hiei mentally kicked himself.  He could live with pretending not to love Kurama, but he can't just stand by while the redhead is with someone else.  It hurts way too much.  'I can't turn back time.'  Although he wished he could.  

            Speeding up, Hiei tried to ignore the two lovers behind him.  By the way Kurama and Yusuke are looking at each other, Hiei concluded that they were really in love with each other, not just a fling.  When they all first met, Hiei already knew that Kurama was interested in Yusuke, the subtle looks, the gentle touches that were supposed to be accidental, but he never thought that Yusuke would be interested in the lovely redhead.  Yusuke had Keiko, didn't he?   

            Hiei tried to shove the feelings away, the ones that had stayed buried for such a long time, which had resurfaced a moment ago.  'It's too late to do anything about it now.  I'll just have to live with the decisions I made.'  Biting his lips from the heartache, Hiei walked even faster, leaving the couple behind.  

            "Yusuke?"  Kurama asked. Yusuke was unusually quiet.  

            "Yes.  What is it?" 

            "You know that I love you right? That I will never do anything to hurt you on purpose."  Kurama took Yusuke's hand and held it.  

            "What happened back there? Hiei looked, well, angry."  Yusuke pulled away from his lover, waiting for an answer.  

            "It's hard for me to explain."  Kurama wanted so badly to tell Yusuke, but he didn't know if his love would understand the situation.  

            "Kurama, tell me." 

            "Well, let's just say Hiei and I, umm…I sort of liked him." 

            "What?" Yusuke gasped in disbelief.  

            "Liked, Yusuke, meaning in the past.  There's nothing going on between us now, there hasn't been, not for five years."  

            "Okay," Yusuke said as he snuggled closer to Kurama, content with the answer Kurama gave him.  But that didn't mean he was just going to leave it at that.  Yusuke had a feeling that Kurama wasn't telling him the whole thing.   

            *Koenma's Office*

            "So that's what you did while I called you!!!  You slept!"  Koenma looked like he was about to explode.  

            "Yup, that's pretty much what happened."  Yusuke looked smug, promptly ignoring Koenma's angry face.   

            "You know Yusuke, that call could've been important.  Besides we were worried about you two," Kuwabara sounded slightly hurt at Yusuke's uncaring attitude.  He was mainly mad that Yusuke got to rest while he did manual labor.  

            "Well… we weren't exactly sleeping the whole time," Kurama said while he saw Yusuke blush at this.  "You see, there was a demon at the party we went to.  He tried to umm…seduce Yusuke." 

            "Really??"  Koenma seemed to forget his previous anger and interested in this seduction story.  "So was he handsome Yusuke?"  

            "There was no seduction!  He caught me by surprise with his mind spell and then Kurama came and killed him.  End of story."  Yusuke almost yelled it out.  

            "C'mon! Spill it Yusuke."  Koenma was really into this now.

            Behind them, Hiei scowled.  'So Kurama became his hero.'  'I am not jealous.  I am not jealous.' 

            Kurama chuckled.  "He fell into a sex demon's trap and almost got raped.  Of course, I got there just in time to rescue him."  

            "Aww…Kurama.  You told."  Yusuke pouted towards Kurama, teasingly.  

            "Uh… am I missing something here?"  Kuwabara asked.  

            "No." Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all said together, rather loudly. 

            Kuwabara leaned lower in his chair.  "Okay…"  

            "Now since you've all reported back to me and I've got the samples from Hiei.  Why don't you all have a day off?  On second thought why not have two days off!" Koenma looked nervous.  

            "Botan put you to this didn't she?" Yusuke asked.  

            "Ehh…" (sweatdrop) "…………Why are you all looking at me!!………Ya, ya… she did ok!" 

            A few mumbles of  "Ahh.. I knew it."  Echoed around the room as the group got dismissed.   

*Outside*

            Kurama felt guilty.  He didn't know what to say to either one of them.  He didn't know who to chose. 'Can't I just have them both?'  But he knew it was impossible, isn't it? Looking at his watch, Kurama knew it was time to go home.  

There was another secret he hid even from Hiei and Koenma.  Every year, on the same day, when the moon was full and magic stirs in the air, he reverts back to his Yoko form. That was the day he had to stay away from people he knew, especially Hiei and Yusuke.  Because the Kurama in Yoko form wasn't nice, he didn't think about other people's feelings or the consequences that follow.  He was only here for one night in a year.  Kurama hope that he doesn't do anything stupid.    

Yusuke turned the key and opened the front door.  Finally, he was home.  Stretching, he thought about his relationship with Kurama.  Seriously, if someone had told him two weeks ago that he would end up being in love with Kurama, he would hit him so hard that he won't be able to walk for a week.  Yusuke wasn't really sure what happened, but he fell for the redhead, hard and fast.  Now all he could think about is him.  He missed Kurama already, and they just separated twenty minutes ago.  

A loud and intruding knock on the door made Yusuke cursed.  He wasn't ready for company.  

"Yusuke. Are you home?"  A female voice made Yusuke cringe.  

"Yeah," As he opened the door. "Hi Keiko. What are you doing here?"  Yusuke was a bit nervous, because Keiko looked as if she had been crying. 

"Yusuke, where have you been all night?  I've been looking for you." Keiko sounded a bit shaken up, her voice unsteady.  

"Keiko, What's wrong?"  

"It's nothing about me, but … it's your mother, Yusuke."  

That really got Yusuke's attention. "My mother!  What happened to her?"  

"She-she's in the hospital.  I heard that she was in a club and a fight broke out.  She was drunk and wasn't fast enough to get away," Keiko sobbed softly, her words slightly muffled.  "Someone stabbed her, right in the stomach."

"Is she alright?"  Yusuke began dragging Keiko out the door and into the street, ready to run to the hospital.  

"The doctors said she lost a lot of blood.  Oh, Yusuke, I don't know what's going to happen to her."  

 Yusuke ignored her cries as he started running.  Nothing can happen to his mom.  

"Yusuke! Where are you going?"  Keiko screamed.  

"The hospital.  I have to see her."  Yusuke mentally punched himself.  How can he be so stupid?  He was enjoying himself last night while she got stabbed and now almost dieing in the hospital, and he wasn't even there for her.  It's true that Yusuke cannot protect his mother from herself, but his work has gotten in the way again.  He wasn't there for her when she needed him the most.  'Nothing can happen to her!  I won't let it.'  Yusuke ran, wind whipping across his face.    

Soon, the hospital appeared slowly on the horizon as Yusuke ran.  Out of breath, Yusuke stopped at the front doors.  He took a moment to regain his stamina and entered the dreaded place.  Nurses, attendants, doctors, patients, all seem to be preoccupied with something.  It was an understatement to say it was busy.  Admit all the chaos, Yusuke managed to find out his mother's room from a secretary. 

Catching the nearest elevator, Yusuke began his way to his mom's room.  She was in critical condition, but she was alone on the third floor.  The doctors had done all they could for the moment.  Preparing himself to face a dieing woman, he set a permanent smile on his face.  He didn't want his mother to see him cry.  

'Mom, please be alright.'  Straightening his shirt, Yusuke opened the door.  The room smelled like rubbing alcohol and medicine.  

The sight on the bed made Yusuke's heart throb.  A broken woman laid, tubes and wires connecting her to the equipment.  The first thing that jumped into Yusuke's mind was the word fragile.  His mother looked so innocent and small on the white linen sheets.  A sheen of paleness shone on her face and exposed arms, like a corpse, but Yusuke could hear the monitor beeping, could see her chest going up and down.  She wasn't dead yet.  

He must've stood there for fifteen minutes just staring at the woman on the bed.  He didn't hear it as a man in a white coat walked in, trying to examine the patient.  The man's voice gave Yusuke a scare. 

"Hello.  You must be her son.  I'm glad you're here.  My name is Dr. Hosoda."  The doctor was in his late forties, a sturdy man, with thick glasses framing a pair of small brown eyes.  

"Yes, I'm Yusuke."  

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"  

"Give me the bad news."  Yusuke didn't hesitate.  

"Your mother is in quite a condition.  She has a punctured kidney and lost a whole lot of blood.  The weird thing is that we seem to have a shortage of her blood type.  It is unfortunate for your mother."  

"And the good news?"  Yusuke frowned.  He already knew this. 

"The good news is that she is going to live, Yusuke.  With your help, of course.  We checked the records and you can donate blood to her.  The decision is completely up to you." 

Yusuke was shocked.  So he was worried for nothing?  All she needed was some blood, not a heart transplant or anything.  Relief and joy rushed through him.  With a grin, Yusuke gave the doctor a small gesture of thanks.  "Well then, what are we waiting for?  Lets do this."      

"Okay, you just need to sign here.  Oh, and that you must not do any strenuous activities afterwards.  You will feel dizzy and tired, even more than usual because I'm taking a little bit more than we do.  Your mother needs it."

"So how long is she going to stay here?"  

"A week, perhaps, maybe more.  It depends on her recovery rate."    

*Somewhere near Kurama's house*

Hiei walked back and forth, contemplating if he should have a talk with Kurama.  He can't just leave their relationship as it is.  There needs to be an end, or conclusion.  'You need to tell him how you feel.'  'Shut up.'  'What if something happens to him in the next battle? You'll regret not telling him.'  Hiei growled in frustration.  He hated this internal conflict.  Should he go see him or not?  

Not realizing, Hiei was already at Kurama's front doors.  'But he told all of us not to disturb him tonight. Said something important he had to do.'  'But you're here already.'  Hiei looked up at Kurama's window.  It was lit, that means he was home.  'Might as well, I'll only take a few minutes anyways.'  And he proceeded towards Kurama's window.  

*Kurama's Room*

Kurama was a little scared.  This was the first time he decided to stay in the house when he changed into Yoko Kurama.  No one was home, so it would be all right.  Kurama hoped that Yusuke or Hiei doesn't show up, or there will be trouble.  Making sure he locked the windows and doors, Kurama sighed.  It was the worst coincidence that it had to be tonight of all nights.  The fates must be playing a horrible joke on him.  

Sitting on his bed, Kurama took the television control and flipped through the channels.  It was only a few more minutes till the sun sets and he would be Yoko.  A sudden rap at the windows startled him.  'Shit. Hiei?' 

Kurama went to his window, and was greeted with a scowling Hiei.  Kurama tried to shoo him away, but when that didn't work, he opened the window.  "Hiei, what are you doing here?" 

Hiei looked around the room before he stepped through the window. "You had something important to do? I don't see anything, Kurama."  

"Hiei, why are you here?"  Kurama tried to get straight to the point before his time runs out.  

"Kurama, are you and Yusuke really together?"  Hiei tried really hard not to look into those green eyes.  

"I thought you didn't care, Hiei.  You made yourself pretty clear last time."  Kurama sounded a bit bitter.  

Hiei felt a stab of guilt.  It was his fault, and Kurama was still hurting from his rejection.  "I- I'm…" Hiei looked down to the floor. He didn't know what to say.  He had a purpose when he came, but all he wanted to do now is to wrap his arms around the redhead.  

"Yes, Hiei.  The answer is yes.  We are together," Kurama paused, as he saw pain, although well hidden on Hiei's features.  "But, I have not forgotten about you."  

Hiei's eyes shot straight to Kurama's now, searching for any deception or humor.  There was none.  "Kurama…"

Not giving Hiei a chance to speak, Kurama hurriedly shoved Hiei to the window.  "You must go now.  We will finish this conversation some other time, I promise."  

"No.  I can't leave without knowing where I stand, Kurama."

"Please Hiei…go now." Kurama saw the last rays of light disappear.  

"What's going on Kurama? Is something the matter?"  Hiei questioned, worry written clearly on his face. 

"Hiei, leave.  For both our sake." Kurama opened the window.  He knew he had little time, maybe only a few seconds. 

Still worried, Hiei stepped closer to Kurama.  "Tell me, what's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry, Hiei. Please don't hate me."  Kurama whimpered as he shut the window up.  And began to glow.  

Hiei was so surprised that he jumped back, and fell on Kurama's bed.  "What?  Kurama?" 

Kurama was now surrounded in a massive ball of luminous light. It was so bright that Hiei couldn't even see Kurama anymore, just a flame of rose-colored radiance.  The pink glow then changed to a white gleam.  It was a slow change, the two colors merging until only one was left.  Gradually dissolving, it revealed the figure hidden within.  

Long white hair flowed, falling on the face in soft strands. A slender body was covered in a long graceful white robe.  A sash held it together.  Long ears twitched, as if he had just awakened.  

"Yoko?"  Hiei couldn't believe his eyes.  

Long fair lashes opened to uncover golden eyes.  A sly smile slid across the beautiful face. "Hello my delicious Hiei.  Long time no see."     

Ehh… had to make this chapter longer…so I added Yusuke's mom.  Please don't hate me!  Anyways, I really really appreciate all your reviews!!  Glad to know someone likes my writing ^_^.   Hmm… maybe I should change the title, cuz to me, it doesn't seem to fit this fic anymore… well… it was supposed to be about the mission, but I changed my mine and decided not to write so much about that and center on K,Y,H 's relationship, so… now it doesn't really go with the story…  Maybe I should let you chose the title???  I suck at stuff like that.    


	11. Yoko

Chapter 10

Yoko 

Here goes nothing… 

            Yusuke sat on the white hospital bed, bored.  He'd been here for nearly forty minutes, letting the blood drip from his side of the tube to the little bag clipped onto the bed.  He couldn't even relax due to the dull ache on his arm as the blood was taken out of his body.  After many sighs and twisting and turning on the small uncomfortable bed, Yusuke was very much relieved when the doctor decided he had enough of his blood.  

            "All done.  Don't worry Yusuke; your mother will be all right.  You just go home and have some sleep. I'll stay here to watch her."  The doctor called a nurse to clean all the equipment before handing Yusuke a snack bag.  

            "Can I come see her tomorrow?"  Yusuke quickly sat up on the bed, not wanting to spend another minute there.  "Shit," Yusuke put his hand to his head as a wave of dizziness spread over him. 

            "Yes, you may come visit, but you look pretty tired.  Do you need me to call you a taxi?"  

            Yusuke looked at the doctor, about to say yes when he realize he had no money.  "No thanks.  I can walk."  

            "Are you sure? You've donated a lot of blood."  

            "Yup.  Positive.  I think I'll go now Doctor," Yusuke stood up slowly and walked to the door.  "Take care of her."   

            Hiei knew he was in trouble when Yoko Kurama started in towards him.  The fox demon was gorgeous, with that small sexy smile of his.  The silvery strands of hair, the luscious mouth that's curving upwards, those sparkling eyes, they made him look so damn desirable. And the Yoko knew it too.  

            Taking advantage of Hiei's slight hesitation to move, due to the fact he was staring at the Yoko, stunned, Yoko Kurama pushed him completely on the bed, leaving the small demon no where to escape.  "Is that the expression you have for a friend Hiei?  I swear, by the looks of it, you look like you've never seen me before."  

            "Yoko. What are you doing here?"  Hiei cursed as he realized that he was trapped between the bed and the now grinning demon in front of him.  

            "Now let me see. My human form does live here, so this would be my home," Yoko replied, amusement shone in his eyes.  

            "You know what I mean Yoko, don't play games with me."  

            "What?  You don't like games? Fine then.  Let's cut to the chase."  Yoko flicked his hand and a thin but strong vine appeared in his hands.  He seemed to think. "Hmm… will you do this willingly, or do I have to tie you up?"  

            Surprised, Hiei opened his mouth in rejection.  "Neither. Tell me why has Kurama turned back to Yoko." 

            "Hiei, you act as if there are two Kuramas.  You talk to me as if I'm someone else rather than your teammate and friend." 

            "You are."  Hiei glared, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

            "Well, you're wrong.  You see, Kurama and I are the same person. The only difference is that he is human while I am a demon.  While he thinks in terms of love and remorse, I think in terms of desire and revenge.  And Kurama really does love you, Hiei.  More than you'd ever know."  Yoko leaned awfully close to Hiei, the two almost touching each other's lips.  

            Hiei's breathing quickened, with Yoko being suddenly so close.  The smaller demon isn't even trying to convince himself anymore that he doesn't want the Yoko, because the truth is, he wants his fox very much.     

            A surprise gasp sounded from Hiei as Yoko suddenly grabbed his wrists, holding them tight.  Struggling and twisting away from the firm grasp, Hiei became aware of the very hot body on top of him.  A twinkle of mischief shone in Yoko's eyes as he bent down and kissed the soft lips.  A light moan escaped from Hiei's mouth as it was devoured by Yoko; his tongue exploring and sampling everything the dark haired demon had to offer.  

            Pulling away, Yoko looked at Hiei admiringly.  "My, my and I thought you weren't happy to see me."  

            "I'm not," and Hiei blushed as Yoko raised his eyebrows.  "You still haven't answered my question."     

            "That's not really what you want to ask is it Hiei?  Tell, me. What do you really want to know?"  Yoko looked serious.  "What did you come here to ask me tonight?"  

            Hiei shifted his gaze away from the epitome of beauty, and stared hard at the wall.  He didn't know what to think anymore. He came here to ask Kurama about their relationship, and ended up with Yoko on the bed. This unpredictable turn of events led Hiei's mind around in a crazed confused haze.  The worst part was, Hiei was really attracted to the fox demon, as much as he was to Kurama.  'Could what he said be true?  That he and Kurama are the same person, that I love them both?'  Hiei thought. 'They are so different, but have the same soul. Looks don't matter right? I really can love them both, not because they're both gorgeous, although they are, but because I love his soul.'  

            "Do you still want me?"  Hiei now stared into those yellow eyes, glittering with a light of its own.  

            "Do you have to ask, Hiei?  I've wanted you for so long that my heart aches every time I see you and know that I cannot have you."  

            Hiei was taken back for a second how much Yoko sounded like Kurama at that moment.  "Is that a yes?" 

            Instead of responding, Yoko leaned in for a second kiss, putting all his passion and love into it.  He loved the tender lips, the way Hiei gently wrapping his arms around him, the subdued moans the smaller demon was making.  

            Yoko pulled away, this time, for breath.  "Does that answer your question?"  

            Hiei nodded, not knowing what to say.  Many kisses soon followed.  Cries of pleasure echoed through the room, with a shout of "Hey that's my favorite pair of pants!" and many growls of "I'm gonna kill you if you don't continue."  Needless to say, both Hiei and Yoko had a great evening together.  The last thoughts from Hiei before he fell asleep was 'He's so warm, I feel like I could stay here forever.' 

            Yusuke stepped into the cold.  Wind and leaves were thrashing around in the air, making it difficult to move forward.  Pulling his jacket and hood closer to his body, he began his walk home.  But Yusuke didn't really want to go home, to the house that was empty and all too quiet for tonight. He didn't want to be alone.  'And Kurama's house is closer.  Maybe I should go there, but he said not to bother him tonight.'  Yusuke wanted to be in Kurama's arms right now.  To feel protected and loved, and that nothing bad is ever going to happen when Kurama was there.  

            Yusuke decided.  He would go to Kurama's house.  Besides, Kurama can't be mad at him for not wanting to be alone on a night like this right? Decision made, Yusuke walked briskly, trying to get there as soon as possible.  

Ignoring the freezing wind, Yusuke thought about his mother.  She was the only family he had, and no one in the world could replace her.  Even though she might have her faults, and problems, Yusuke loved her dearly.  He could not imagine her gone; in fact, he could not bare the thought of her dead.  'She'll be okay, the doctor said so, right?'  

A pair of dark eyes watched the young boy walk.  He was beautiful, the chocolate eyes and full lips, not to mention the nice little lithe body, it really turned him on.  He would take this boy as his own, claim him.  'It would be so exquisite to see him squirm under my grasp.'  The man chuckled to himself as he thought of how foolish this group of spirit detectives are, how easily they are deceived.  His plan was going smoothly, it was too good to be true, yet it was.  Humming a happy tune, the man slipped in and out of the shadows, keeping pace with the brown-eyed boy. 

Hard chapter to write.  Major writer's block!!  =( Plus, I've been writing another story at Fictionpress.com   Check it out if you want…=)  It's under the same writer name as this.   But I'm gonna start the next chapter as soon as possible… *Sigh*  So much work, so little time. 


	12. Poor Yusuke

Chapter 11 

            Yusuke jumped over the short fence, wondering why Kurama has it.  It's not like it was keeping anyone out.  The entire house was dark, except for one lone room in the corner, Kurama's room.  A dim light emitted from it, making the street seem less deserted.  Not having the time to gel his hair that morning, Yusuke attempted to smooth it out.  He sighed defeated as the hair just won't get into the sleeked back position he always puts it in.  Instead, it showered over his forehead in loose strands.  

            Yusuke summoned his courage and was about to knock on the front door when he heard a low growl from inside the house.  Circling to the side, Yusuke was now right below Kurama's window.  Shadows flicker and movement could be heard.  A loud shriek of "Please!" sounded from Kurama's room.  Yusuke quickly ran back to the front door, trying to open it.  Kurama might be in trouble!  It was locked.  He glanced at the windows, to see if any of them are open; there were none.  

            Yusuke could break the door with his spirit gun, but what if there was nothing wrong at all?  He didn't have the money to pay for the damage.  Besides, he didn't even know what was going on in Kurama's room.  'Maybe I should just ring the doorbell.'  

            Still thinking, Yusuke was startled, and very much concerned, when a loud scream came from deep inside the house.  'Shit.  That doesn't sound like Kurama, but… I should still check it out.'  

There was no way to get in, except Kurama's window.  Yusuke decided to climb, it was only about twelve feet up anyways.  Looking at the lining of the pipes, Yusuke saw a possible pattern it made, a ladder he could use to climb.  He put one hand on a windowsill, lifting himself up towards the next clutch.  The pipes seem strong enough to hold his weight, so Yusuke continued his climb, ignoring the tiredness settling on him.  Now closer to the window, Yusuke could definitely hear some kind of sound, although he couldn't make out what they were.  He quickened his speed, afraid for Kurama.  

After a few more carefully placed grips on the wall, Yusuke finally reached Kurama's window.  The curtains were drawn and Yusuke couldn't see a thing.  Testing the window to see if it was locked, Yusuke cursed as spots of darkness waved in front of his eyes.  The climbing was harder on his body than Yusuke thought it would be.  The doctor did tell him not to do any demanding activities.  Yusuke was surprised when the window slid easily open, and a musky smell drifted from the enclosed room.  'The smell of…' 

Yusuke couldn't finish his thought, because at the same time a voice, one that Yusuke had no problem recognizing, spoke up, freezing his movements.  

"Kurama! Please, harder.  Oooh…"  Lustful and demanding, his words were accompanied by sounds of skin slapping against skin.  

'Hiei.' Yusuke paled, all color drained from his face.  'Kurama and Hiei? Are they…together?'  Yusuke didn't know how long he hanged onto Kurama's walls, but the next thing sent even more chills up his spine.  

"Hiei, I love you, more than anything in the world."  Kurama's voice, Yusuke couldn't believe it.  

A hesitation. "I-I love you too."   

Telling himself to breath, Yusuke could feel his head spinning.  'This isn't happening, this isn't happening.'  Darkness threatened to enfold his vision, coming in at the corners, and moving quickly to block everything.  Blinking to clear his eyesight, Yusuke lost his concentration on gripping the wall.  As the wind blew across his face, his last thoughts were, 'I'm not going to faint, stay awake Yusuke,' before he lost consciousness and plummeted to the ground.   

He watched the boy climb up to the window, despite his lack of strength.  He waited, not surprised that the boy's eyes widen in shock, and then fainted, falling towards the hard ground.  The man chuckled as he thought about this situation.  It suited his plans perfectly, landing the boy in his arms, quite literally, as he rushed forward to catch the boy before he reached the ground.  He didn't want a broken toy to play with.  The boy was light, and he settled easily against him.  Looking down at the beautiful creature he was holding, the man couldn't resist a small peck to his lips.  The boy appeared so peaceful, long lashes and a pliant mouth made him look like a sleeping angel.  

The man held the boy, humming a light tune as he phased into his own home, putting the boy down upon his bed, and waited.  Soon the boy would wake and he would have his fun.   

*The Next Morning*

"Hiei, wake up, my sleeping beauty."  A soft voice, along with soft kisses waked Hiei.  Kurama had changed back to normal, red hair and green eyes.  He didn't regret last night, although he didn't know what he was going to say to Yusuke about this.  

"Hmm…?  Kurama, what are you doing here?"  Hiei was a little disoriented since he just woke up.  

"Hiei I'm hurt, you don't remember last night?"  Kurama feigned a fake frown.  

"Last night…Oh!"  Hiei blushed as he remembered the events, and plus, he was still naked under the covers.  Kurama, however, was already dressed and showered.  A sweet aroma of cinnamon rolls drifted from behind the red fox demon.  Hiei was really interested in the food.  

"I brought you food.  I know you liked cinnamon rolls and ice cream, so I bought both!"  Kurama held them up just in time to see Hiei snatch them.  Like a kid, Hiei opened the containers and began to eat them both at the same time, occasionally feeding a piece to Kurama.  Kurama sighed in pleasure as he watched his spiky haired lover eat.  'He reminds me so much of Yusuke, they both eat like pigs.'  

After the food was gone, and Hiei took a shower, the couple sat in Kurama's garden.  Kurama's been so busy that he hasn't been taking care of his plants for days.  

"I think we need to talk, not just us two, but Yusuke too."  Kurama didn't want Yusuke to feel that he had been rejected, because he's not.  Kurama loved the boy.  

"I agree, but I certainly don't look forward to that conversation.  What are you going to say to him?"  

"I have no idea, Hiei.  I love you both, I don't know how or why it happened but it did.  Hiei, I know you understand me, but Yusuke, he's so young.  We keep forgetting that he is just a boy, we're hundreds of years older than him.  I seriously don't know how he'd react to this."  Kurama was scared.  If he lost Yusuke because of this, he'd never forgive himself for breaking the poor boy's heart.  

"Yusuke's a strong person, Kurama.  He'll make it."  

"Yes, strong in battle, but his emotions are a fragile thing.  You know he cares more than he admits to it."  

"Hn…I guess you would just have to talk with him and see.  That boy is unpredictable, maybe he'll surprise you."  

"I sure hope so."  Kurama picked up a rose near him, noticing for the first time the tracks that led all the way to the fence.  "Someone's been in my garden."  

Hiei inspected the dirt and laughed.  "Yusuke.  These prints come from his school shoes."

"He… he came in here?  God! That boy is stupid.  He could've been killed in here.  I have many poison and man eating plants."  

"I think he managed to avoid that one, but barely."  Hiei pointed to a tall snarled plant, it's mouth opened, ready to devour anything that passes by, a small piece of green uniform clung to its claws. 

Kurama glared at the plant, half amused and half angry that Yusuke would put himself in so much danger just to get some flowers.  Well, Kurama never warned anyone not to go in his private garden, but they all know him, and should expect nothing short of dangerous. "I guess we should find Yusuke now."   

Out of the house, Hiei and Kurama decided it would be better if they went together to get the boy.  They headed to Yusuke's house first, thinking he would be there, but he was not.  Puzzled, they moved on to ask Keiko, Kuwabara, and even Botan and Koenma, but Yusuke was nowhere to be found.  They even checked the hospital and the restaurants and all throughout the city.  

"Maybe he's at school."  Hiei was tired of going everywhere, and frankly, he was beginning to get worried.  The spirit detective had strange and uncanny ways of getting himself into trouble.  

"No he's not there.  We passed it remember?  I didn't sense his energy there.  In fact, I don't sense his energy anywhere."  Kurama's voice sounded his concern.  

"Let's go back to his house, he's bound to show up there sometime soon."  Hiei suggested to the worried redhead.  

"Ok.  We'll just wait for him to come home."  

No one was home, so the duo let themselves in.  After it became nighttime, and morning again, Yusuke still didn't come home.  Kurama was worried sick, twisting his red hair and biting his lips.   

"He's still not home, Hiei."  

Hiei glanced at the time.  It was nine in the morning and they had stayed awake all night waiting.  "I have a bad feeling about this."   

Sorrie it took so long!  Got lazy =P  Don't worry about guessing who this strange man is because I dunno either, well… yet.  (tries to strangle muse to get answer) ^_^  Hopefully, I'll try to wrap up this story soon, because the way I'm going, it's never gonna end.  *looks back at story*  wow I've never written anything this long before…kinda scary


	13. Amethyst

Chapter 12

Amethyst 

            Warm and soft, a blanket of calm covered Yusuke.  Snuggling closer into the pillow, he didn't want to wake up.  He wanted to stay in that eternal peace, with nothing to worry about, nothing to think about.  However, a hand on his shoulders slowly brought him out of his slumber.  Gradually opening one eye, Yusuke expected sunlight to pour in through his window, but he was met with a foreign room.  Darkness, seeming to swallow all light surrounded him.  But the strange thing was, Yusuke could see perfectly fine.  

            Yusuke was alert now, completely pulling away from unconsciousness.  'Shit. Where am I?  If Kurama brought me to the demon world without asking, I'll kill him.'  The sudden reminder of Kurama brought Yusuke back to the window.  A sharp pain seemed to pierce through his heart as Yusuke played the event over in his mind.  He couldn't believe Kurama lied to him, told him that there was nothing going on with him and Hiei, and then slept with the smaller demon.  'Oh, Kurama.  Why did you do this to me?  I thought you loved me.'  

            "Are you still sad about that thief?"  A sharp voice startled the spirit detective.  Yusuke was very surprised, and a bit uneasy about the stranger in the same room as himself.  Turning around to face the direction the voice came from, Yusuke was faced with a pair of amethyst eyes.  An amused smile made the face look rather harmless and welcoming, but looks can be deceiving.  

            Yusuke was on the defensive.  Whoever this person is, he was the one who brought him here.  And where here was, Yusuke didn't know, only that he wasn't in the human world anymore.  All the shadows seem to be swallowed by a blanket of black.  No entrance or exit could be seen.  "Who are you, and why have you brought me here?"  Yusuke's voice was cold; it was professional, not a bit of his inner turmoil or fear shown through.  Sometimes, those things called emotions can get you killed in the demon world.  

            Violet eyes sparkled in laughter, a deep and pleasing sound.  Soft locks of silver-blue hair, making the man look ethereal, tumbled down the man's chest.  The light blue bangs seemed to accentuate the amethyst eyes, bringing out the blue tint in them.  The man was unreal, an unworldly being who possessed a great beauty to him.  "It is not polite to answer a question by asking one."  

            "Well, it's not polite to kidnap someone and drag them off to god knows where."  Yusuke pushed the blankets off him, ready to take action at any time now.  

            "You don't have to be so defensive, little one.  It is true that I brought you here without your consent, but you did not hear my part of the story."  The man brushed back a strand of hair.  He straightened his back and sat at a comfortable distance from the boy.  "You can call me Narako, and this is my home."  

            "I'm Yusuke Uremeshi.  And just where is this?"  Yusuke didn't know what to think anymore.  Surely someone this beautiful cannot mean him any harm?

            "It's somewhere located deep in the demon world.  But you already know that spirit detective."  

            Yusuke glared at the stranger.  'So he knows who I am.  Maybe he is more dangerous then he looks.'  "Why am I here?"  

            "Well, you see, ever since the first time I saw you, I could not look away.  You can say that I was entranced by you.  So I followed you all the way to your boyfriend's house.  Really, Yusuke, he does not deserve you."  

            "That is none of your concern, just answer my question."  

            "But that is my concern, because he is competition."  Narako edged closer to Yusuke, so close that Yusuke had to back away.  

            "Competition for what?"  Yusuke couldn't think of anything this demon and his Kurama have in common.  'Maybe Narako is a thief too.'

            Narako chuckled.  "Why, competition for you of course!  Don't tell me you really had no idea."  

            Yusuke looked at him blankly, the words not quite registering through his ears.  

Narako laughed again at Yusuke's shocked face.  'So, he really had no idea… he's so innocent.'  To break the boy out of his stunned look, Narako began to talk.  "You know, I saw the whole thing.  How you fell down his window after seeing him cheating on you.  Lucky I caught you and brought you back here to recuperate, or else you'll be splattered all across the pavement."  

"You saved me!"  It was one shock after another.  Yusuke was silent for a moment, thinking over the events.  'I guess that makes me in debt to him…'  

"Haha, little one.  Don't sound so surprised.  After all, how can I make you mine if you're dead?"  Narako abruptly wrapped his arms around Yusuke in a tight embrace.  With a swift move, he kissed the wide-eyed boy.  Covering the slightly opened mouth, Narako plunged deeper, swirling his tongue all around.  

Soon the boy recovered from disbelief and pushed the man away, or he tried to anyways.  The tight hold on Yusuke prevented any hopes of escape.  The worst thing was, he was starting to enjoy the kiss a little bit too much.  Narako's skilled mouth sucked and nibbled and tasted all that Yusuke had to offer.  He felt slightly ashamed as a low moan escaped from his lips.  Narako was a really good kisser.  

Out of breath, the couple pulled away from each other, although reluctantly.  Yusuke was speechless, yearning for another kiss.  'Why is he making me feel this way?  I don't love him, yet I want him as badly as I want Kurama.'  

Narako licked his lips in a sensual way.  "Yusuke, you are such a lovely creature.  I vowed to myself when I saw you that you will be mine, and I always get what I want."  Without any warning, he gave Yusuke another kiss, and another and another, until the boy was lying helpless underneath him.  Narako was very pleased that his plan going so well, very pleased indeed.   

I know! Short chapter, but better short than nothing right?  Hehe I cant wait to write the next chapter, but I gotta go to sleep.  Anyways, remember when I said I might post a lemon version of chapter 6?  Well it's up!!  It's at www.adultfanfiction.net  (look under the author AngelxRose).  But please keep in mind that it's a lemon, and that means graphic sex scene.  Enter at your own risk.  Thanks for reading!!  ^_^  (really, I dunno where I get this much energy at night, while I'm like dead in the morning)  =P        


	14. Heartache

Chapter 13

Heartache 

            Yusuke couldn't breath.  A strong and hard body was pressed against him mercilessly, restraining any movement at all.  It really didn't help that this stranger's mouth was doing such wonderful things everywhere.  It all started with a kiss, a heated battle of two tongues that lasted for a long time.  Then the stranger began working on other parts of Yusuke's body, traveling from his face down towards the neck and now, licking his navel.  Somehow, Yusuke had lost his shirt in the middle of it all.  

            Narako wanted to hear the sweet boy moan and scream his name.  He wanted Yusuke to look at him with lust in his eyes, and know that Narako will be the only one touching him, that he belonged to Narako and no one else.  The silver haired demon never liked to share.  Dipping his tongue lower, Narako smiled to himself as he heard a sharp gasp from the human.  

            "N-Narako…please…"  Yusuke couldn't seem to focus his sentences, especially since Narako was nudging a growing bulge underneath Yusuke's pants.  

Narako was very happy.  He had the boy begging for more, and soon, he would claim the dark-haired beauty beneath him.  Marking the flawless skin with his teeth, Narako kept on nibbling on the soft flesh.  His hands had moved on to more interesting places, caressing the boy's erection.  

Yusuke's eyes were closed, trying to concentrate on how he wanted Narako to stop.  But what the mind wants, the body ignores.  He was with Kurama, what was he thinking, doing this with a complete stranger?  "Please…stop, Narako."  Yusuke could barely whisper out the words.   

Narako lifted his head in slight astonishment.  That was not what he was expecting.  "But Yusuke, we've only just begun."  

"I-I can't do this.  I don't even know you!"  Yusuke struggled to push the elegant man off of him.  If he had waited another minute, Yusuke was sure that he wasn't going to be able to stop Narako from sleeping with him.  The man was just too damn sexy and charming for his own good.  

"We can get to know each other," Narako leaned above Yusuke, and planted an innocent kiss, a peck really, upon the boy's lips.  

"We can't.  I can't do that to Kurama."  Yusuke had temporarily forgotten that Kurama had cheated on him.  

"But after what he had done to you, why should you stay with him?  He's an unfaithful man, hurting you like that.  I would never ever cheat on such an exquisite nymph like you."  

            Yusuke frowned at the nickname.  "He…there must be an explanation.  Kurama won't do this to me without a good reason."  He didn't know what to think anymore.  Did Kurama really love him, or did the fox demon only wanted sex?    

            "Don't try to lie to yourself.  What he did to you is inexcusable."  Narako sounded angry.  

            'Is Narako mad at Kurama for sleeping with Hiei?  But…why would he care so much?'  Yusuke was beginning to doubt Kurama's love for him.  'Kurama, do you love me, or did you just use me for sex?  Oh, why does it hurt so much?'  Yusuke felt droplets of tears roll down his cheeks.  'Where did they come from?'  Wiping he wetness from his own face, Yusuke was surprised when more tears came.  He couldn't stop them.  

               Violet eyes softened in concern.  Narako gently wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, comforting and soothing him.  Yusuke let himself be held, his face buried in the demon's shoulder.  Narako didn't push Yusuke any further than he wanted to go.  This was not the time.  He'll wait until Yusuke trusted him, and loved him.  It was always more pleasurable to see them break.  

*Koenma's Office*

            "This is a big problem."  Koenma placed a hand on his chin.  Kurama and Hiei had come to him for help locating their favorite spirit detective.  The two looked like they've seen better days, both having dark circles under their eyes, and troubled looks on their faces. 

            "We've searched everywhere, even to places we didn't even know existed, but Yusuke is still nowhere to be found."  Kurama was nervously fidgeting his fingers, and tapping his foot.  "I don't even sense his energy anywhere!  Koenma, he must be in danger.  Maybe he got kidnapped like last time."

            "Calm down, Kurama.  Really, I've never seen you like this before.  Is there something going on between you and Yusuke?"  Koenma was worried about the red-haired boy.  

            "Koenma, we think Yusuke is in the demon world.  That's why we can't locate him here.  There is no other explanation.  Can you search for him there?  I know you have spies."  Hiei spoke up.  

            "Hmm… I could tell them to keep a lookout for Yusuke, but that's about all that I can do."  Koenma tapped at his communicator.  "Hey! Does Yusuke have his communicator with him?  If he does, we can message him, see where he is."  

            "Well, he kind of left it at my place."  Kurama mentally hit himself for letting Yusuke leave it there.  

            "Kurama, don't blame yourself.  We all know that Yusuke is great at getting himself into trouble, but don't forget that he can get himself out of it as well.  He isn't exactly helpless."  Koenma said.  "He can do miraculous things at the most unexpected times.  Fate is on his side."  

            "Koenma is right.  You have to rest.  Staying up nights is not good for your complexion," Hiei faced Kurama.  He could see the strain Yusuke had put the fox demon through.  Hiei never thought Kurama cared so deeply for the human boy.  He always thought that he was the only one Kurama cared for.  But Hiei couldn't be mad at Yusuke for taking Kurama's heart.  The boy was so innocent.  However, Hiei couldn't stop the jealous stabs at his own heart.  'Would he care for me this much if I was the one missing?  Hn.  Probably not.'  

Stealing a longing glance at Kurama, Hiei set his face into an emotionless mask.  It was no use showing his feelings to the world.  Hiei kept telling himself that last night was nothing, that it was lust that drove him to Kurama's bed.  Looking into those emerald eyes, Hiei felt like crying.  God, who is he lying to?  He loved Kurama more than anything in the world.  'Kurama, don't you know that you're breaking my heart?'    

            "All you can do now is wait.  I've already informed my spies to report to me when they see anyone that resembles Yusuke.  Go get some sleep, both of you."  Koenma yawned as he pushed the two out of his office.  "I need a nap too," he mumbled to himself.         

            They walked back to Kurama's house in silence.  Hiei stole small glances at the taller boy, hoping that Kurama would look back and tell Hiei that he loved him too.  But the entire time, Kurama had his eyes on the ground.  

            The house was empty and dark, just like Kurama's mood.  Kurama glanced up to look at Hiei for the first time since they left Koenma's office.  He felt guilty for ignoring the smaller demon, but things were just so confusing.  He couldn't break Yusuke's heart, and yet, he couldn't leave Hiei either.  'So it is possible to love two people at the same time. I want them both, but how can I have them?'  

            "Kurama.  I should go."  Hiei turned to leave.  

            Quickly seizing Hiei's arm, Kurama pulled him into an embrace.  "Please stay."  

            Hiei was silent, shocked as he rested his cheek against Kurama's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  "Why, Kurama."  

            "Because, I need you here with me."  Kurama held Hiei tight, not willing to let go.  He couldn't afford to lose them both; it would kill him.  'When had love turned so cruel and painful?'  

            "Hai, I'll stay then," Hiei mumbled into Kurama's clothes, 'For your sake, I'll stay.'    

            ^_^ I hope the next chapter will be up soon, but I just can't seem to find time to write.  Finals and all.  


	15. Love?

Chapter 14

Love?

Narako ran his fingers through Yusuke's fine hair. It was soft, and so touchable. A soft chuckle echoed throughout the room. Yusuke was such an innocent creature, naïve and pure. 'He's so trusting.' Slowly pushing the boy away from him, Narako hushed the low cries with delicate caresses to his face, carefully brushing his hair away from his brown eyes.

"Yusuke, why don't you rest here for tonight. You don't really want to go home do you?" Narako gently placed the spirit detective on the bed, so that Yusuke's back was on the mattress.

Yusuke was slightly embarrassed that he had cried his eyes out to a complete stranger, and now he's letting the violet eyed demon comfort him. As he calmed down, Yusuke remembered that the room had no ceiling, no walls, at least none that he could see anyways. Everything about this situation was a little unsettling. It just seemed a bit off, not quite right. 'Where am I? Do I really want to stay here, in a place that I have no information about? With this handsome demon in my bed?' In any other circumstances, Yusuke would not stay, no matter what. But his house was empty, dead. And there was no one to share the loneliness with, not anymore.

'Kurama, what are you doing now? Are you thinking of me, or did you forget me like I'm nothing to you?'

"Well, Yusuke…What is your decision?" Narako took Yusuke's hands. "No matter what you chose, I'll always be there for you, beautiful."

"I would like to stay here with you Narako." Yusuke's eyebrows knotted in consideration. 'Kurama, what is your heart's desire? Me or Hiei?' Sitting up abruptly, Narako ended up falling to Yusuke's right, but he managed to land gracefully. "But, I can't. I can't ignore everyone at home. I have to take care of mother. People need me, and besides, I can't live on without knowing how Kurama feels about me." A sad look passed through his eyes.

"Why are you so trusting for that yoko? Can't you see that he just used you and gone back to his real lover?" Narako was frustrated. He didn't want to let the boy go, not yet anyways. 'Not until I've bedded him!'

"Because I love him! Don't you understand that love is blinding? I know logic is telling me that Kurama loves Hiei, and he may or may not love me. But my heart tells me that he does. I have to go back."

"Baka. Fine, I will take you back, but know that I am not happy about it. I do not like seeing you hurt, physically, or emotionally." Narako motioned for Yusuke to put his shirt back on. 'I'll just have to think of another plan. It's better to let the boy think that I care for him, to make his trust me more.'

"Thank you, Narako." Yusuke heard the demon sigh as he opened the portal back to Yusuke's house.

Giving the human one last kiss, Narako let Yusuke out of his arms. A sudden coldness filled him; a longing had already replaced the warmth Yusuke built in his heart. 'What is this feeling? It feels like I miss him already.' Looking at the grinning Yusuke, Narako kept his eyes on the boy for a long time.

"Hey, how do I find you again?" Yusuke screamed as he walked towards the portal.

"I will find you when you need me, Yusuke. Don't worry, you'll see me again."

Yusuke stopped his advancement to the portal and faced the demon. With a serious tone, he thanked Narako. "Arigato."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, of course. Bye!" And Yusuke was gone, sucked into the portal, and back to his own universe.

A loud knock sounded on Kurama's door, waking the couple, entangled in their slumber. 'When had I fallen asleep?' Kurama forgot where he was for a moment, and then almost knocked Hiei over as he tried to get up. He recalled the past few days' events. 'Things had gotten so complicated in such a short amount of time.' Another knock made the redhead look down at the sleeping demon in his arms. Kurama nudged Hiei to wake up so he can get the door. "Hiei, someone's at the door."

"Fine, I'm up." Rubbing his eyes, Hiei got up from sleeping on Kurama.

"Hey, it might be Botan. Maybe she found Yusuke already." Kurama brightened up at the thought.

"Yeah, but does Botan ever knock?" Hiei asked skeptically.

"You're right. But who can it be?"

"Just open the goddamn door, Kurama!"

"Fine, but someone's cranky today. I'm not letting you miss your sleep again, Hiei." Kurama teased the smaller demon.

Hiei glared at his lover. "Open the door."

Kurama finally complied. A little click sounded as Kurama turned the key to open the lock. In a fighting position, Kurama twisted open the doorknob. It could be an uninvited visitor, most likely a demon wanting him and Hiei dead. In a quick motion, Kurama swung the door open, ready to attack with his plants.

"Someone's being a little paranoid today." A clear voice, with a slight tone of arrogance, announced the person behind the door.

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes. "Yusuke."


	16. Faces

Chapter 15

Sorry, I know the chapters are short, but I'd rather have short chapters than to wait longer =p, wont you? Also thx for reviewing the story, it takes me a while to write now cuz I have finals and all. Plus I'm kinda down cuz I have no money. Spent $800 for the gym =( looks down at empty wallet and cries

"Kurama, mind if I come in?" Yusuke stood in front of the doorway, gazing into the eyes of a very shocked redhead. He didn't expect Kurama to just stand there looking like an idiot. "Kurama are you th-," Yusuke was cut off by a furry blur of red rushing towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Yusuke! Thank god you're all right. We've been looking all over for you, I mean, where have you been?" Kurama couldn't stop the rambling of words that came out of his mouth. He was just too relieved that Yusuke was back from wherever he went.

"Kurama, get off, can't breathe," Yusuke said in a muffled tone, while trying to get some air into his deprived lungs. "And what do you mean we?"

Kurama sheepishly let go of the struggling bundle in his arms. "Sorry, I'm just glad that you're back."

"Yusuke," a different voice sounded from inside the house, making Yusuke look in that direction.

"Hiei, what are you doing at- at Kurama's house?" Yusuke faltered in his happiness with Kurama. Tension began building in the air as the three stared back at each other silently.

Finally, Hiei broke the silence. "Kurama was worried about you. We couldn't find you anywhere, Yusuke. Even Koenma and Botan are out looking for you right now."

"I couldn't sense you anywhere. I thought you were gone…" The last word was almost a whisper. Kurama took Yusuke's hand and led him into the bedroom. Hiei followed. "We need to talk."

Yusuke trembled as he sat on Kurama's bed. He didn't know what would be the outcome of this "talk" they will have, but it does involve Hiei. It's not that Yusuke didn't like the small demon; it's just hard to like him when he's the one Kurama loves. 'Oh, Kurama, please don't tell me Hiei is the one you love and not me. Please don't do it.' Yusuke bit his lips from the nervousness that gripped him.

"Yusuke. I love you, plain and simple. But, there's something I've been keeping from you." Kurama took a glance at Hiei.

"If it's about you and Hiei, I already know. Really, Kurama, there's nothing you can say about it. I mean it's pretty clear what you two were doing in this room a day ago." Yusuke hated how his own voice sounded so cold so suddenly. He couldn't help it. He had to put his own defenses up before losing the only lover he ever had.

"You… know?" Kurama didn't know what to do anymore. What did he want anyways? There's no way he could have both of them now. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I really am."

Koenma's Office

"Botan! I need you now." Koenma held a stack of papers, hands trembling. 'How could this be?' He read the papers over and over again, trying to confirm the answers. There were no mistakes.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Botan started to scold the toddler when she realized he was actually serious about this. "Koenma, is something the matter? You seem a little freaked out."

"I need you to get Uremeshi's team here right now. Something critical has come up." Koenma continued to stare at the papers, still not believing what they say.

"Umm… yes sir. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Botan, this is urgent. Just go tell them and you can listen in on it too, ok?" Koenma tried to keep his voice calm.

"I'll go right now," and the blue-haired girl disappeared.

Botan didn't know what was going on, but it must be big, since Koenma wouldn't give her any answers. And he was shaking. Since Kuwabara's house was the closest, she zipped her way there. Without knocking, she opened the door. "Kuwabara? You there? Hello?"

"Ahh! Botan. Don't you ever knock?" Kuwabara looked like he just got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his body.

"There you are. Koenma has something important to tell you guys, so hurry up and come with me." Botan didn't even wait for Kuwabara to say anything as she went out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me. I gotta get dressed!" Kuwabara shouted as he picked up some clean clothes.

Botan made it in record time reaching Kurama's house. She heard talking.

"You…know? …… I'm sorry, Yusuke. I really am." 'Hey! That's Kurama, so he's home.' Without even announcing herself, she shouted, or tried to.

"Kurama! Summon from Koenma sir. Something important."

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the panting Botan, all out of breathe. She could feel the tension. "Heh, did I come at a bad time?"

"No! Of course not, Botan. We were just done. Now what did you say about Koenma?" Yusuke stood up quickly, looking like he wanted out of the room.

A soft growl came from Kurama. "Yusuke."

The spirit detective purposely ignored Kurama and continued questioning Botan. "So what does the toddler have for us this time?"

"I don't know. But he said it was urgent, so it must be right?" Botan was glad she Yusuke was here. This way, she wouldn't have to run around looking for him. "Hiei! You're here too. C'mon, you three. We have to go now."

Yusuke followed this time, without any questions. Hiei and Kurama came in last.

Koenma's Office

"You're all here. That's good. I have bad news, and good news." Koenma greeted the team.

"We'll take the bad news first, as always." Yusuke spoke. He was seated on the far left, away from Kurama and Hiei. He just couldn't face them right now.

"Well, Hiei, remember the drugs you brought in a few days ago? I have the results from the lab right here, and it's not good. We were looking for something that may be a poison, or at least something that impairs judgment, but all I have here are, they are all aspirin!" Koenma shouted the last word in anger.

"Uh…that's good right? I mean the drug is an aspirin?" Kuwabara replied.

"No. It means we've been tricked. They knew we were going there all along. I was wondering how Hiei got the drugs back so quickly, without any difficulties. Hiei, I'm sorry to tell you, but your Lady was just a good actress." Koenma held up a controller to a screen behind him.

"You mean we went there for nothing? All that work!" Kuwabara threw up his hands in frustration.

Hiei remained silent, but inside, he was scolding himself.

"So, what's the good news?" Kurama asked dryly.

"I have pictures. As you know, crime lords never show their faces to the public, not if they can help it anyways. So we've never gotten a look at who these people are. But, that's about to change. My other sources have identified Lord Shikosume's second, and third in command. Unfortunately, we still don't know what Shikosume looks like. This should make your next job easier." Koenma clicked on the control and a face popped up.

A big, burly man, with a mane of black hair and a long scar running down his face, from the highest point of the cheekbone all the way down to the corner of the chin was displayed. "This is his third in command, Hikaro, a man of brute strength and a crude fighting style. He is our lesser worry compared to Shikosume's second in command." Another click and another face appeared on the screen.

A small gasp escaped from Yusuke as the image connected to his brain. 'It can't be…'

"Yes, he is beautiful, but don't let beauty fool you. He is as dangerous as any enemy you will face. Instead of strength, he uses a different kind of attack. I don't know what it is yet, but…" Koenma continued to speak, but Yusuke didn't hear any of it. He was too concentrated on the face, blocking everything else.

Violet eyes stared back at him. Those intensely stunning eyes that had been looking at him a few hours ago haunted Yusuke. Silver-blue hair and a slight smile did make him appear beautiful. 'Narako…why is everyone trying to hurt me?'


	17. Torn

Chapter 16

Omg!! Sorry this took so goddamn long. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story.

"Does anyone have problems with that?" Koenma asked the group, noting the solemn expressions on their faces as the mission was explained. Everyone nodded, except for Yusuke, who seemed deep in his own thoughts. "Yusuke? Yusuke!! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Yusuke looked up to face a very annoyed Koenma. "Umm… I'm listening now, hehe."

"Did you hear a thing I said about the mission?"

"Sorry…I had something else on my mind." Yusuke said quietly.

Kurama was observing the young spirit detective ever since the meeting began. He was worried about Yusuke. Not only was he distracted the whole time after the pictures were shown, he looked troubled and hurt. And sorry, Yusuke Uremeshi never says sorry. 'What's going on with him? What did he do during the time he was gone?'

"Yusuke." Koenma sighed. "I am only going to repeat this once, as you need to hear it. Pay attention. We are going to infiltrate Shikosume's castle. Yes, again. But this time, our target will be Hikaro and Narako. You will have to get them alone, and place this mirror in front of their face. Anyone looking into the mirror cannot tell a lie. The point is to get them to confess all that they have done and bring them in, understood? Oh, and to get them to tell us what kind of drug they are keeping from us."

"Sounds simple." Yusuke sat back in his chair.

"It's harder than it sounds. They are not stupid, and will not be easily tricked. Oh, did I mention that Narako lives in a different castle? Well, you will have to split up in teams of two. Hiei obviously cannot go back to Shikosume's castle. Kuwabara, however, can. The only people who have seen him are the lowly servants, and they will not pose much of a threat. And since he's been there before, he will know the layout of the place, being able to be a guide. So Hiei, you're going to Narako's castle and Kuwabara is going to Shikosume's. Now I'm left with Yusuke and Kurama." Koenma paused, thinking of how to determine who is going where.

"I'll go to Narako's castle." Yusuke stated loudly. "There's really no decision to make. I am the leader of this team, and it's obvious that I will take on the more dangerous enemy." Even though Yusuke was telling himself that this really was the reason he wanted to go with Hiei, his heart knew that his jealousy simply could not allow Kurama to be with Hiei at this moment. Besides, he wanted to confront Narako.

"Well, I guess the decision is made. We'll start out tomorrow morning at 9am sharp. I'll explain in detail of what you have to do then. In the meantime, you guys get to have the rest of the day off. Rest up, get ready. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Koenma waved his hand to dismiss the team.

Kurama ran to catch up with Yusuke. The boy had been avoiding him since he came back, and Kurama really wanted to finish their talk before their mission started. "Yusuke!" Kurama called out.

Yusuke turned around to see a disheveled redhead running towards him. 'Shit. I should've walked faster.' He didn't want to deal with rejection right before a mission, but Kurama was already a few feet away. "Yes?" Yusuke said with a bored voice.

"We need to finish our talk." Kurama grabbed Yusuke's arm and held onto it, not wanting the boy to run off again.

"Really, Kurama, there's nothing to talk about. I think you made it pretty clear that you wanted Hiei."

"No, you're wrong." Kurama stopped in the middle of the street, staring into Yusuke's eyes. "I'm serious, Yusuke. Hiei and I did have a past together, but I love you. Yes, I do love Hiei. And I'm sure that he has some kind of feelings towards me, but if I had to choose, it would be you. It will always be you, Yusuke, no one else." Kurama's eyes softened as he said the words, putting all of his love for Yusuke into his gaze.

"But…I saw you and Hiei in your bedroom! Don't even try to lie about that." Yusuke didn't know what he felt. One moment he was happy that Kurama wanted him, but he couldn't dislodge a nagging feeling that this wasn't as simple as Kurama told it. No, he couldn't be happy and rejoice, yet.

"Oh…that… I'm sorry that you had to see it, Yusuke. I'm sure that I've hurt you so much. I'm so sorry. Let me tell you something that may ease your pain. You see, I am hiding something from all of you. Hiei knows now, and you will too. Every year on a certain day, my other self emerges and takes control of me. Of course we are the same person, but we are also different. Yoko and I, let's say that he is the one who wants Hiei, and I want you."

"Are you telling me that it was Yoko in that bedroom and not you?" Yusuke asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. But I am also to blame, since I am Yoko." Kurama moved Yusuke to a bench on the street.

"You're confusing me." Yusuke looked at his lover blankly, not knowing what else to say.

"I am a human, and my other side is a demon. You already know that humans and demons have different ways of thinking and acting. Humans are more emotional." Kurama took Yusuke's hands into his own. "I would never try to hurt you, Yusuke. You are the one I choose."

"How come I sense there's something more than you wanting me?"

"Because, you are sensing Yoko. He is a part of me that I cannot control nor ignore. We are the same."

"Are you saying that although you want me, you're demon part wants Hiei, making you want him too?" Yusuke knew it was too good to be true.

Kurama lowered his head. "Yes. That is what I'm saying. I want both of you."

"God! Why didn't you just come out and say it? You do know that it can't happen right? I don't feel that way about Hiei and I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me." Yusuke took his hands back and started to walk away. "I'll forgive you for now, but I'm not sure that I can live with loving someone who has someone else on his mind. Get ready for the mission. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Yusuke-" Kurama tried to say something, but Yusuke waved his hand and disappeared around a corner. The redhead sighed. This was getting more difficult than he thought it would be.

Hiei stood paralyzed as the words rolled over in his mind. 'Kurama loves me still.' Hiei had been following the two humans since they left the office. Although he knew that Kurama was going to choose Yusuke, he was not prepared for the confession that the redhead wanted him also.

"You can come out now, Hiei." Kurama said softly.

"You knew I was here the entire time?" Hiei jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Yes."

"Hn. So you chose him instead of me." Hiei tried to keep his voice emotionless.

"You know that I love you, Hiei. And if the world was perfect, then I'd have you both." Kurama hated being in such a complex situation.

"But the world is less than perfect, and you would have to chose someday." Hiei turned his back to Kurama, indicating that he was going to leave.

"Hiei, what do you want?" Kurama asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. The question stopped the fire demon in his steps. Kurama placed his hand on the smaller demon's shoulders, and turned him around so they are face to face. "Through this whole thing, I've never asked what you wanted. I just assumed that you would want to be with me."

"Baka. You assumed that because it's true." Hiei stared into pools of emerald eyes.

"Hiei, I really don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I am unsure of myself. I'm unsure of this decision I will make. I mean, how do you choose between the two you love the most?"

"Kurama. If I were anyone else, I'd probably tell you to pick me. But, I respect Yusuke and I care for you too much to let you make the wrong decision. You know, you have time to consider your choices. The mission starts tomorrow, so I would get ready for it if I were you, and come back to this after everything else is settled."

"You're right. I'll go home. Thanks Hiei." Kurama refrained himself from hugging the little demon and giving him a great big kiss. Instead, he walked quickly away, leaving Hiei behind.

Hiei blinked back tears. In all his life, he rarely cried. 'I can't believe you're going to shed tears for this human!' He scolded himself. Running through the city to the dense forest, Hiei was very glad to have his speed. Other people couldn't see him all red-eyed when they couldn't see him at all.

Slowing to a walk as the trees loomed over him, Hiei wondered at the mission and how it will go. At least it was a chance to get to know Yusuke Uremeshi better.


	18. Chapter17

Chapter 17

Yusuke didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to get away from the crushing pain in his chest. But walking away didn't help; neither did carelessly running. Tears streamed down his cheeks, blinding his view. 'Oh, Kurama. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to act like that, I really didn't! But I just can't, no… I won't accept the fact that you love us both!' Sobs wracked his body, forcing the boy to dodge into a deserted alleyway, away from the staring eyes of the public. No, he won't let anyone see him cry.

Narako stood in front of the giant screen, a frown plastered on his elegant face. Bad news rarely made him smile. "Are you certain?" he asked in a cold and demanding tone.

"Master, I wish I wasn't, but you know we have spies lurking around, and Elvon was one of our suspects. It's not that surprising that who we suspected turned out to be correct." An arrogant voice, trying to speak meekly sounded through the communications screen.

"I am well aware of that," Narako took a sip of his wine; he did not like the way things were going. "Elvon has done so much in the past for us not to doubt him, but if the evidence you've shown me is indeed correct, then I have every reason to distrust him. Anyhow, run a full investigation on him and report it back to me immediately."

"Yes, Master. Oh, and this is the information Elvon sent out. We do not know who received it yet, but the file was named K. It's a picture file, your picture…"

Narako narrowed his eyes. 'K for Koenma. It was too easy.' Taking another sip from the wine, Narako sat down on a cushioned chair. "Hmm… this is interesting. Investigate Elvon, but keep him unaware of it. Let him think that we do not know what he is doing."

"Master? You are telling me to let him continue spying on us?"

"Yes. That is precisely what I'm telling you to do." A not so friendly smile spread across his face as a thought popped into his head.

"But that means the enemy will know each and every one of our moves."

"Not exactly. If we play our cards right, it will be to our advantage." Narako gulped down the rest of the wine. 'And Yusuke will be mine.'

He couldn't believe he forgot such an important thing. Yusuke mentally kicked himself for not visiting his mother once he got back. 'Your mind was too full of Kurama…' A dull pain emanated through his chest. He had promised himself that he would not cry for the fox anymore. He was not going to be that weak, he would be strong and accept whatever answer Kurama gave him.

The looming building of the hospital made Yusuke concentrate on his mother instead. Taking a deep breath, the dark haired boy walked briskly up to the front desk, demanding to know the condition of his beloved mother. 'She better be OK.'

A slight woman, in her late twenties, gave the boy a startled look. "That patient? Well, I'm quite surprised. You're the third person to visit her in the last hour. She must be an important person." The nurse smiled gently. "She's in room 307, on the third floor to your left."

"The third person? Who else has been here?" Yusuke was quite shocked at this fact. He hasn't told anyone about his mom.

"Well…let's see if I can remember. I think there was someone with red hair. He had a nice smile, a very nice boy. And the other one… that's weird, I can't remember. Sorry." The nurse scrunched up her nose, seeming a bit bothered that she was unable to recall that last person to visit.

Yusuke didn't mention to Kurama that his mom was in the hospital, so how did he know she was in here? Thanking the nurse, he quickly made his way up to the room that held his mother.

A dreadful feeling filled the pit of his stomach. There was something amiss, something that just didn't add up. It didn't help that a trail of dark energy practically leaked from the third floor of the hospital. Yusuke felt the air, slick with the energy, like oil lingering on water. Quickening his pace to a swift jog, Yusuke knew at that moment his mother was in danger.

Yusuke placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. A single red rose sat on the table next to the bed. Wind blew in from an opened window, causing a soft whistle to sweep through the small room. "Mom?" Yusuke knew before he even asked that his mother was not in there. He looked over to the bed. Flat white sheets stared back at the wide-eyed boy. His mother was nowhere to be seen. 'Shit.'

Grabbing the arm of a passing nurse, Yusuke tried to calm his voice. "Excuse me, but has anyone move the patient in room 307?" He pointed inside his mother's room.

The nurse walked into the room and took the notepad on the foot of the bed. "No, she had not been moved. In fact, I don't know how she disappeared. She was not in the condition to walk yet, let alone get out of here unnoticed. I'll send for help, she shouldn't have gotten very far." The nurse gave Yusuke a warm smile.

But Yusuke already knew his mother couldn't have gotten out of her room by herself. The remainder of the dark energy was strongest in this room, and it led out the window. He walked gradually to the gaping window, breathing heavily. Yusuke pushed it completely open, and stared out towards the dark night. Nothing gave any clues to where his mother had gone; all that greeted him was the harsh blow of the cold wind.


	19. RedHaired Stranger

Chapter 18

Red Haired Stranger

I apologize for the long wait for new chapters. Problems with my computer, I mean I had to reboot like ten times! I appreciate all of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning. Thank You all for your support, new and old readers alike.

There was nothing he could do but go home and get some rest. No clues were left behind the unusual kidnapping, meaning the kidnapper was not an amateur. He was dealing with someone experienced, someone with an agenda, a purpose to take his mother away. Who could it be?

Yusuke twisted the doorknob to his room and lay on his bed. 'Wait, didn't Kurama go to visit her today? How did he find out she was in the hospital? I told no one about the event.' Yusuke didn't know whether he should call Kurama and just ask, or try to figure this out by himself. His hand on the phone, Yusuke quickly dialed the number before he changed his mind.

"Hello?" Kurama's voice, sounding a bit tired and worn, came over the speaker.

Yusuke swallowed. "Kurama?"

"Yusuke!" Kurama was a bit surprised that the dark haired boy would call after their last conversation.

Without giving Kurama a chance to say anything thing else, Yusuke asked, "How did you find out that my mother was in the hospital?"

"Hospital? I- I'm sorry to hear that, Yusuke. Is she ok? What's her condition?" Kurama felt horrible now, knowing what Yusuke had been through the past few days, and adding his mother in the hospital made it so much worst. "More importantly, how are you doing?"

Yusuke felt his anger rise. How dare him deny visiting his mother. "Kurama… don't play games with me. The nurse said that she saw you visiting her, so don't even deny it. Just tell me how you knew she was in there."

"Yusuke, are you feeling alright? I'm serious when I say I didn't know about the incident until now. I don't know how the nurse there could've seen me. I mean we were all there for Koenma's meeting and then we had that… talk. Afterwards, I assume that you went to visit her? So how can I get there before you?"

"But the nurse said she saw someone with flaming red hair and a polite attitude, so I just assumed that it was you! I mean who else in this goddamn city has flaming red hair?" Just as those words came out of his mouth, Yusuke froze. 'Could it be someone else? Shit. Two unknown people came to visit her today. One with red hair.'

"Yusuke. Are you all right? I'm truly sorry that you thought it was me, but I am as baffled as you are this time." A pause came over the phone. "Do you want to…Do you want me to come over? I don't think you should be by yourself right now."

Yusuke stayed silent as a dreadful feeling loomed over him. 'Two people. Two strangers knew. This is bad.' Things are turning completely upside down for Yusuke. The spirit detective took a look around his dark room. Should he take Kurama's offer?

"Yusuke. Are you still there?" Kurama's voice was full of concern. "I'm worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm still here." It would be so easy to slip into those arms again, to be held. But… "No. I don't think you should come over. I'll be fine by myself. I'm not some helpless damsel in distress you know."

"I know. It's just that… well, if you need anyone, don't hesitate to call me. I love you."

Yusuke felt a tug at his heart. 'I love you too.' "Ah… I got to go. Talk to you later." He hanged up as fast as he could. Tears threatened to fall again. 'Damn! I hate fucking relationships! They're so hard to manage.'


	20. Difficult Missions

Chapter 19

**Difficult Missions**

Hiei woke to the sunlight shining directly into his eyes. 'Hn. What an unpleasant way to wake up.' Dusting off the leaves that had drifted onto his clothes, Hiei stretched and slowly stood up. He felt refresh, despite all the emotional stuff the day before. The sound of rushing water brought the demon's attention to a nearby stream, where he took the liberty to bathe and clean up. Who knew how long the mission would last, and how long it will be until he takes another bath.

The fire demon looked up at the sky. It was almost time to meet up at Koenma's office. Hurrying and putting his clothes back on, Hiei sped to his destination.

* * *

Everyone's eyes darted towards the door as it opened. It was no surprise, really, as to who came through the door. But instead of a bright mischievous smile and a daring glare, Yusuke Uremeshi walked in with his head down. He almost stumbled across the chair he was to sit in, and promptly sat down without a word. Questioning glances darted from person to person.

The room turned suddenly silent until a loud boisterous voice broke it. "OKAY!! Who are you and what have you done to Yusuke Uremeshi!" Kuwabara obviously couldn't keep quiet anymore.

Yusuke looked to his teammate. "I'm tired ok? Gimme a break, even I can't be energetic all the time."

"Uh...? You can't?" Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Well, now that everyone's here. Let me start the mission briefing." Koenma peeked at Yusuke worriedly for a second, then back to the issue at hand. "Kurama, Kuwabara. You two are going as cooks, or kitchen help in this case. I assume you two know how to cook?"

"Umm... does boiling an egg count?" Kuwabara asked, still trying to think of anything else he could make.

"Baka. That hardly requires work. They'll kick you out of the kitchen for sure." Kurama crossed his arm. "I, on the other hand, can cook."

"Well then, I guess you will just have to learn to cook, or work at the stables again. It should be safe for you there now, Kuwabara. I heard they fired the stable master. Something about sleeping on the job." Koenma took out something from behind his chair.

"No way! I won't go back there. I'll learn. I promise." Kuwabara's eyes grew big as he realized what Koenma was about to hand him.

"That's the attitude. Anyways, if you're willing to learn, here's a cook book." A loud BOOM sounded as the book landed on the table.

"T-That's a cookbook? You sure it's not the encyclopedia?" The book was almost five inches thick. It's condition looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries, with dust flying out at random directions, forming a sort of circle around the ancient manuscript.

Koenma dusted off the front cover. "Yep. It says here, Complete Recipes of the Demon Cuisine." Kuwabara fainted at those words. "Now that I look at it, it is kind of a big book. Hehe." Konema gave a light chuckle.

"Koenma, how about our mission?" Yusuke felt bad for his red-haired friend, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Y-your mission? Hehe...let me see. Umm...well...hmm..." Koenma pretended to be thinking.

"Spit it out already!" Yusuke yelled out, his hands clenched into fists.

"It's nice to have you back to the living again, Uremeshi." Hiei smiled at the seemingly rejuvenated spirit detective.

"Ah-hem. Your mission, Yusuke, and Hiei, is to infiltrate into Narako's castle without them knowing your true identities. You have to be sneaky, silent, and deadly to achieve your goal. One mistake can cost you your life." Koenma started lecturing.

Yusuke couldn't sit there and do nothing anymore. It was obvious that Koenma was trying to delay telling them their mission, but why? "Look, you insignificant toddler. You better tell us this mission or you're going to be handling it by yourself!"

Koenma couldn't stall anymore. "Fine. I was just trying to remind you a bit about the things you have to do to prevent you from dying on me. I mean, I can't have you forget the basics and revealing our secrets can I?"

"Koenma..." Yusuke growled.

"The enemy is probably plotting something while we waste our time, Koenma." Kurama said in a disapproving voice.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell. But promise me you'll do the mission, and not bite my head off." Koenma crossed his fingers.

"Fine. We really don't have time for this." Hiei spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever just tell us." Yusuke had to agree, I mean what else can he do? Besides, it can't be worst than what Kuwabara has to do, right?

Koenma sighed in relief. Smiling, he finally told them of their mission. "I've set it up so that both of you are to enter the castle as dancers!" The cheerful tone of voice not only didn't motivate Yusuke and Hiei, it also brought them dangerously close to strangling the toddler. "Hey! You've agreed not to hurt me!"

The two reluctantly sat down quietly, their glares putting Koenma at a very uncomfortable position.

"Huh? Dancers? Where?" Kuwabara woke from his sleep on the floor. "Are they hot?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and hit him over the head. "Baka."

"Ow! What'd you do that for!" Kuwabara rubbed at his head.

"We're the dancers you idiot." Hiei sighed. The things he does for these missions. 'First a dress, now dancing? What did I do to deserve this?'

"So... what kind of dancing are you guys doing?" Kuwabara asked, not knowing that Koenma had only started telling them the mission.

At those words, two pairs of eyes looked daggers towards a certain person behind the desk, who was, at the moment, trying to disappear from the chair. "Umm... hehe. You don't have to know anything. They'll teach you once you get there. You just have to smile and look pretty."

Hiei took a step towards Koenma. "Have you ever seen me smile?"

"Ya, but you looked scary. Like you're about to kill someone." Kuwabara answered the question.

"Exactly." Hiei said.

"I have no problem smiling." Yusuke presented himself with a big evil smile.

Koenma screamed, holding his hands in front of him. "Ahhh!! Get away from me. You guys are evil!"

"Yes, so how are we supposed to smile anyways?" Yusuke asked.

"I guess you guys don't have to smile, just look pretty. Now let's see what costumes you can disguise yourselves in. Hmm...now I have pink and green."

Hiei quickly spoke. "I call green." He smirked as Yusuke cursed at his luck.

* * *

Yay!! I updated!!! So...What'd you think??


	21. 20

Chapter 20

The meeting went on as Koenma explained the in detail each step to take after they enter the demon world. He told Kurama and Kuwabara where to go and what to say to the staff in order for them to get the job. Hiei and Yusuke on the other hand, had a bit more to do before they start their own mission, like dressing up and all.

"Now, now you guys. You don't have to be glaring at me like that. Anyways, I'll just leave you two to Botan. Bye." Koenma turned and ran off as fast as he could. 'Man, those two are really scary.'

Yusuke could barely refrain himself from bursting out laughing as he saw Koenma run away like a chicken. "Haha, we weren't that scary looking were we?" He asked.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed, but a small smile tugged its way on his lips.

Botan looked lost, holding up two costumes, one pink and one green. "Are you guys supposed to wear these?"

"Didn't Koenma tell you anything Botan??" Yusuke yelled in frustration. Kurama and Kuwabara had already gone on their mission, and he definitely didn't want to be behind on his own mission.

"Well, yeah, but..." Botan couldn't help but laughed, "I just can't imagine you two in these silly clothing! I mean their really pretty and all, but you two, hahaha."

"It's really not that funny." Yusuke glared.

"At least I have the male costume." Hiei smirked as he snatched the green suit from Botan's hand.

"Hey that's not fair! Just because you called it," Yusuke complained as he eyed the pink dress.

"Actually, it wouldn't matter Yusuke. Koenma was going to give the male costume to Hiei anyways. See? It's too small for you." Botan smiled and gave Yusuke his own. "Now go put that on!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke wasn't too pleased and walked into a small room to change. Two minutes later, the black haired boy came out looking baffled. Botan couldn't help but laughed as she saw Yusuke tangled in the pink dress. An angry glared emitted from the boy in pink. "How the hell am I supposed to wear this? It's worst than the time I got tangled in Kurama's plants!!"

* * *

Kurama put on his calm face as a lesser demon approached him. He and Kuwabara had arrived at the castle ten minutes ago, searching for the kitchen. Now they had found it, but the difficulty had just begun.

A broad muscled demon scowled at the two. "You two are the kitchen helps?"

"Yes. Mr. Takayama sent us." Kurama spoke calmly, repeating the words that Koenma had told him to.

"Well, at least one of you is decent looking," the demon looked Kurama up and down. "Now follow me. I'll show you your rooms and where you'll be working."

The two silently trailed after the demon, both trying to memorize the many twists and turns leading towards the kitchen and living area. Kurama quickly flicked his plant seeds to every corner as they walked, both keeping an eye on the area as well as for protection when they needed it.

The demon took no notice of Kurama's actions. "Here's the kitchen. It's a pretty busy place all the time, so you two better be good workers. I'll show you your room next. Just relax until tomorrow morning, and report to work once the bell rings ok?" The demon left Kurama and Kuwabara at their shared room.

"Uh. Where's the kitchen again?" Kuwabara scratched his head and gave Kurama a shrug.

Kurama ignored the question and took a look outside the hallway before closing the door. "I left plant seeds at each turn. That makes sure I can monitor every corner as well as call for help anywhere along those places. You okay, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara held the giant cookbook, eyeing it from every side. "Yeah, I'm just trying to read this."

"Well, you better learn the basic cuisines here. We'll be working tomorrow. So how far have you gotten?" Kurama settled down on one of the beds.

"I'm almost done, but... I have no idea what they are talking about. I mean what's a skillet, and how do you simmer something?" Kuwabara gave the redhead a blank look.

Kurama looked at his partner in disbelief. 'This is going to be a long mission.'

* * *

Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. The suit fitted him perfectly, down to the very inch. Plus, he couldn't complain about the color, since he wasn't the one wearing pink. Turning around, Hiei thought he'd like this outfit. At first, Koenma made him believe it was a dress of some sort, but apparently, there were male dancers too. And the color made it easy to hide among the trees. 'Too bad for Yusuke.' Hiei thought to himself.

"Yusuke! You have to come out sometime! I still have to fix your hair and makeup." Botan had her hands on her waist, a scowl was threatening to form.

"No! This looks ridiculous on me. I refuse to dress up as a girl; I mean Hiei gets to be a guy! And I'm the taller one!" Yusuke hated this. 'If I survive this mission, that no good toddler will be toasted for making me do this.'

Hiei glanced at the blue-haired girl, trying to pull the door open as Yusuke tried to keep it shut. "Yusuke. Come out already. You're acting like a baby."

"Am not!" was the response from behind the door.

"Are too!" Botan shouted. "Now open the door."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. 'This is taking too long.' Walking at a slow pace, he stopped in front of Yusuke's door and pushed Botan away. With one motion, he tore the door from its hinges, leaving a very startled spirit detective stumbling towards the floor. "There. Problem solved."

Yusuke blushed as two pair of eyes landed on him. "What- Why did you do that?"

"You were wasting precious time." Hiei pointed to a chair. "Now sit and let Botan finish her job on you."

Yusuke winced as he saw those cold eyes directed at him. He sat quietly. During the entire time, he was too busy being embarrassed about wearing a pink dress to remember that no matter what, it was Hiei who slept with Kurama. Now a dull ache crawled back into his heart, pulsing with every beat. He didn't even protest when Botan started doing his makeup.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back when he's done." With that, Hiei walked out the door. He had noticed that Yusuke had slipped into his silent mood again. It wasn't good to be there, especially when he's the one who partially caused the problem.

An hour later, Hiei still wasn't back yet. "I wonder where he is. We are almost done." Botan brushed Yusuke's hair.

"Who cares." Yusuke took a quick look at the door. He'd hate to admit it, but he did kind of miss the small demon.

"Well Yusuke, I'm done. There, a masterpiece indeed." Botan chirped happily as she turned Yusuke around to face the mirror. It was also the same time the door opened and Hiei stepped in.

Hiei blinked. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again. 'Surely this cannot be the same Yusuke Uremeshi.' In front of him sat a girl in pink, no it wasn't a girl, it was the loud, reckless spirit detective identified as Yusuke. Long black hair flowed down to his waist. Yusuke's once tanned skin was now a medium ivory color, with a hint of pink on the cheeks, creating the appearance that he was blushing. Yusuke's brown eyes were a bright green color, accented by a darker shade of green eye shadow. And histhose lips were glossed a pale pink, causing an ethereal look to his face.

All in all, Yusuke looked like a princess, or an angel descended from the heavens. He was the prettiest 'girl' Hiei had ever seen. Well, he would have if Yusuke didn't immediately screamed in terror. "What have you done to me!"

Botan was surprised at the reaction. "You don't like it? But I-I've done my best."

"Ahh!! I look like a girl!" Yusuke panicked.

"Of course, baka. What did you think you'd look like?" Hiei looked to Botan. "You've done better than I thought you would."

Botan blushed. "It was nothing really. I just made him wear green contacts and used a special plant to make his hair longer, really..."

Hiei circled aound Yusuke. "Hmm... not bad. I'd be careful if I were you, Uremeshi. There's plenty of perverts in the castle who wouldn't think twice to rape such a pretty specimen." He warned.

"Damn, you're straight forward, aren't you." Yusuke tugged at his sleeves. He was not comfortable with ruffles and/or lace.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sorry for the no update for so long. Just to let everyone know, I do read the reviews and I appreciate all of them.

"C'mon. We don't have all day." Hiei scowled as Yusuke looked around the corner quickly, then seeing that no one was there, he ran to the other corner. "Uremeshi! Just what do you think you're doing? Stop sneaking around like a thief and walk with me." The smaller demon was rapidly losing his patience. Yusuke had not stopped being paranoid about his 'outfit' ever since he stepped out of the dressing room. Now he was checking out every corridor and corner to see if anyone was there to see him. "Might I remind you that we are trying to be spotted since we are completely and utterly lost?"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Yusuke growled in response. "It's a natural thing for a guy to hide when he's dressed like this! It's embarrassing!"

"You look fine. There goes a guard, you ask him for directions." Hiei let Yusuke walk ahead of him.

"Why me?" Yusuke whined. He had been doing a lot of that since he got into the pink dress. Tugging at his sleeves to make himself appear more presentable, Yusuke mastered a smile on his face and addressed the guard. "Umm…Mr. Guard. My friend and I are looking for the dancers' quarters. You see we are new and are completely lost in this place." Yusuke held onto the black pearl necklace Koenma had given him earlier. It held a spell to change Yusuke's voice.

The guard looked at Yusuke and a gigantic smile was immediately lit upon his face. Some mischief clearly shone in his eyes. "Sure honey. I'll show you. Just follow me, sweetheart." After looking at the spirit detective up and down in an approving way, he grabbed Yusuke's arm and started to lead him in the opposite direction.

Hiei didn't like that gleam in the guard's eyes as he looked at Yusuke. He knew that guard was up to no good. "Ahem. I'm sure you have to guard this place, and we really wouldn't want you to leave your post and get scolded. So you can just give us the directions and we'll follow them ourselves."

"Who are you?" The guard eyed Hiei, not at all happy.

"I'm with her. Surely you wouldn't mind my advice, since I believe I saw your superior walking just down a hallway we passed a moment ago. He has to be pretty close by." Hiei tried not to smirk as the guard looked at Yusuke in defeat and gave them the directions. Hiei snatched Yusuke and went away as fast as he could, finally dropping Yusuke's arm when they were far enough. Without waiting for the other boy, he went on ahead.

"Hey!" Yusuke had to almost run to catch up with the demon. "Why'd you do that for? That nice guard was going to show us himself where it was."

"Baka!" Hiei stopped suddenly and smacked Yusuke on the head. He was angry.

"Ow… Don't stop suddenly!" Yusuke was rubbing his bruised head, slightly confused.

"Do you realize that I have just saved you, you idiot. You really are that naïve aren't you?" Hiei waited for a response, but Yusuke only gave the demon a blank look. 'My god, he really is that stupid.' Hiei sighed. "That guard wasn't going to show you anywhere but his own room." Hiei couldn't believe someone can be as dense as Yusuke.

Yusuke froze at those words. "His own room? But…why would he? I'm a…" Yusuke looked down at his dress. "Oh. Hehe, I forgot I look like a girl."

Hiei refrained himself from strangling Yusuke. 'Why do I have to work with him?' Walking in front of Yusuke, he guided them towards their destination.

A dark haired woman frowned upon the new dancers. "You two are late."

"Uh… we got lost." Yusuke put on a sheepish smile.

"Hmm… don't get lost again. It's too late for you two to practice anything, so I'll show you your rooms. Remember to meet here tomorrow morning. The Lord will be choosing his dancers to entertain him. But I doubt you two will be chosen, since you don't even know our routine." The woman turned around and started walking.

"What do we address you by?" Hiei asked as he pulled Yusuke to follow.

"Miss Lira." She left the two at their rooms and went back to her work.

An uncomfortable silence had settled upon the room, since neither one wanted to talk. Yusuke quickly undressed, then looked around surprised. "Hey I wondered why she would put us in the same room. I mean I'm a girl and you're a guy, so won't she think of separating us?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Hiei looked out the window of their room.

"Maybe they know something?" Yusuke walked to where Hiei was. "Hey, at least we get a view." He said, pointing to the window overlooking the ocean.

* * *

Yusuke yawned. The sun wasn't even up yet and Hiei had woken him. "It's too early."

"I won't complain if I were you. It's because of you that we have to wake at this hour." Hiei threw something at Yusuke.

"What's this?"

"Your makeup kit." Hiei tried to ignore the dumbfounded look Yusuke was giving him. "Use it."

Without a word, Yusuke opened the bag and took a deep breath. 'Okay! Uremeshi, you can do this. You've died and came back to life, not to mention slay countless demons. How hard can putting on makeup be?'

"I'm going to the bathhouse. Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone." Hiei grimaced as he thought of Yusuke and the makeup. 'I'd better be back soon, hopefully he doesn't poke his eyes out while I'm gone.'

Yusuke stared hard at the items in the bag. 'Damn, shouldn't have wiped it off last night.' Taking out a mirror, Yusuke started his task.

* * *

Hiei turned the shower on, expecting cold water to rain down on his body. He was surprised that the castle had such advance facilities. One quick look at the place told him that he was alone for the moment. Closing his eyes, Hiei tried to enjoy this quiet time. The cold water had now turned warm.

Not too much time later, laughing was heard from the entrance of the place, alerting Hiei. "So are you going to tell us how it went or what?" A male voice sounded.

"Heh, she protested at first, but stopped when she realized how good it was. I can't wait until tonight, when I'll take her again." An arrogant voice boasted.

"But today's the day when the Lord picks his private dancers. How would you know you're not going to be one of them?" A third voice asked.

"Everyone knows the Lord likes his guys more feminine. Besides, he can't advance onto me anyways, I'm straight." The arrogant voice sounded louder as he got closer towards Hiei.

Hiei decided it was time he finished with his shower, and put on a thin shirt and pants. Walking out, he could see three males chatting. Finally able to see the arrogant person, Hiei smirked. 'Hn. I can see why the Lord doesn't choose him, he's too ugly.'

Looking up at Hiei, the arrogant man spoke. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"Yes." Hiei narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this guy.

"You see? That's what the Lord likes," the man kept talking, while ignoring Hiei, "Someone of a slighter build."

"Are you saying the Lord does not like females?" Hiei walked closer to the group.

"What? You don't know? You really are new, eh. Well, I'm Razor. And these are Samus and Kito. Hehe, the Lord likes only male. Any other questions?"

"Why are males and females put together in the same room?" Hiei stopped right in front of Razor.

"For us. What else?" Razor smirked.

"What?" Hiei was not expecting that answer.

"They are for the males to use as they like. What? You don't like the answer? It's true, even though there's no order that states that. All the females here are unwilling, but what can they do against us? Miss Lira doesn't care about the females, only the males are valuable." A nasty smile spread across Razor's face. "That's why I want to stay here as long as possible. Unlimited pleasures are hard to pass by."

"So you rape them?" Hiei's dislike for the place grew more as each minute passed by.

"Don't look at us like we're the devil here. You have a woman in your room too right?" Razor walked pass Hiei, dismissing the smaller demon.

Hiei glared and walked back to his room. It was useless to start a fight here. Opening the door to his room, Hiei sighed as a yelp sounded followed by "Ow! My eye!"

Now, after many attempts, Yusuke's makeup was finally decent, meaning he no longer looked like a panda. Hiei stood besides Yusuke as they were ushered into a colossal ballroom. The entire group of dancers was made to stand in a line, facing outwards so the Lord could inspect each one of them individually. Hiei could feel the tension rising as the time for the Lord to appear drew closer.

Yusuke's heart flutter with nervousness. 'What if he sees through my disguise? Or choose Hiei but not me?' Hiei had told him earlier about his encounter with Razor in the bathhouse. 'What if it's a different Lord and he does choose me?' Yusuke snapped his attention back to the ballroom as soft music started to play, signaling the Lord's entrance.

Miss Lira stood apart from the group, greeting the Lord humbly. Yusuke dared to sneak a glance at the Lord and gasped. The long silver hair, the graceful stance, he couldn't be mistaken for anyone else but Narako. Yusuke gulped as the Lord took a look at the dancers. His eyes connected with Yusuke's, but it moved on, without any recognition. The spirit detective let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'Whew, didn't know it was me.'

Miss Lira was talking. "Now we've chosen the best dancers to please you. They are beautiful in both form and movements, I assure you." She went on until Narako silenced her.

The Lord's face was expressionless, as he looked the first person in line up and down. He moved on, showing no interest. This went on down the line. Occasionally, Narako would ask someone for his or her name, but only twice before he reached Hiei. Yusuke clenched his hands in anticipation. He was next after Hiei.

A long moment passed, making Hiei think the Lord would move onto Yusuke. But he spoke. "What is your name?"

"Hiei." The small demon didn't let his surprise show. It was obvious that the Lord chose by asking for a name. Without another word, he passed.

Yusuke tried not to look into Narako's eyes, averting his gaze on the ground instead. He could feel his heart beat like crazy. The Lord stopped a long time before him, just like Hiei. Yusuke expected him to ask for his name any time now. Then he realized that his name couldn't be Yusuke, he was a girl, or supposed to be. 'A girl's name…' Yusuke quickly tried to think of one. 'Hmm…how about Yura?' He finally came up with one, when the Lord walked passed him without a word. Yusuke blinked in shock. 'Huh? What just happened?' Narako just continued without hesitation down the line, ignoring Yusuke. 'Maybe he really doesn't know it's me.' After a few minutes, the shock had settled and Yusuke calmed.

The ceremony was about to end, since the Lord had finished making his way down the line. Now he stood, in front of the dancers, ready to speak his final words before letting everyone return to their tasks. "For those I have asked for a name, please step forward." A shuffling of feet and a total of five people took a step forward, including Hiei. "Jiro, show them their new rooms. The rest of you may go." Narako turned his back to the dancers, ready to leave.

Yusuke didn't know what to do. Hiei had a new room now. Where it was, he didn't know, but he was sure he'd not be able to access it. Yusuke cursed silently as he was about to turn and leave. He had to somehow figure this out by himself.

Narako smirked. "Dismissed. With the exception of the girl in the pink dress."

"Huh?" Yusuke actually said it, not believing his own ears. Looking down at his pink dress, Yusuke quickly glanced around to see if anyone else wore pink. One guy wore pink, but he was not in a dress, and coincidentally, Yusuke Uremeshi was the only one wearing a pink dress. The spirit detective swallowed as Narako walked towards him, an amusing smile on his face.

"The reason I did not ask for your name… was because I already know it." Narako spoke, and then leaned in to Yusuke's ears. "Yusuke Uremeshi." He whispered softly, lips almost touching Yusuke's skin.


	23. My Lady

Yusuke's heart pounded. He certainly didn't expect this surprise. He had almost blown their cover, well, Hiei's cover, by looking directly at the small demon for help. Luckily, Hiei had his back turned, or Narako would have definitely gotten the hint that he was Yusuke's partner. The spirit detective shifted uncomfortably under Narako's watchful eye. He didn't know how to respond to the silver-haired demon. "Umm… hi…"

Narako laughed, his violet eyes sparkled. "Somehow, I don't think pink is the color for you, my dear." He took Yusuke's hand and led him in the direction Hiei was going, following the group. "Come, I will get you into something a little more… eye pleasing."

Yusuke blushed at the comment. He tried to take note of Hiei's reaction when he passed the other demon, but there was none. If Hiei felt even the slightest shock from the two holding hands, he didn't show it. His face was a perfect mask of indifference, something Yusuke really envied right then. Yusuke pursed his lips, trying not to pull away as Narako pressed their bodies closer.

"I'm glad you came to visit me this time, Yusuke. This certainly is a pleasant surprise." Narako spoke loud enough for the entire group to hear, making Yusuke grimace. He didn't want Hiei to know about them, but it was already too late. It might seem like a slight comment, but Narako was scouting for any change of expression from the group. He wanted to find out who Yusuke's partner was.

Hiei cursed at Yusuke. Narako was trying to catch him off guard with his shrewd remarks. And he would've succeeded too, if Hiei wasn't so prepared for them. The black-haired demon continued walking as if nothing had happened. He couldn't afford to lose any of his concentration now, it would be too risky. Hiei was glad when they were shown their rooms. He nearly smiled when he was handed a key to his own room, no more sharing.

* * *

Kurama barely contained a giggle as he watched poor Kuwabara get scolded once again for doing something wrong, or not to the standard. Kuwabara stood, shoulders hunched and head hung low, trying to look very sorry for ruining the soup. The kitchen cook was screaming her head off, waving her hands wildly at the taller boy. "I didn't hire you to poison the food with your stupidity! How many times did I tell you that the soy sauce goes with the fish, not into the soup!"

"I'm sorry." Kuwabara really was. This meant that he had to stay overtime to make another pot of soup. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day. And contrary to what Koenma thinks, this job brings them nowhere near their target. The kitchen was actually in the opposite direction of the demon lord's quarters.

Kurama felt sorry for the other detective. He sighed; maybe it was time he intervened. Walking closer to the ruined soup, the redhead looked directly at the cook's eyes, catching her attention. "Excuse me, but maybe I can help with the soup. I've worked with him before," Kurama pointed to Kuwabara, "and putting soy sauce into the soup is actually my specialty recipe. He must've confused it with your orders. Why don't you let me adjust the taste so you don't have to make another batch?"

The kitchen cook smiled at Kurama. "Well, what a polite girl." She turned to Kuwabara, who was snickering at the words. "You should follow her example more, it certainly would help your manners." Kuwabara continued laughing, and the cook's face lit up with confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

Kurama had an amused expression on his face. "I am not a girl, ma'am."

"Oh my!" The cook looked closely at the red-haired boy. "I'm sorry…I didn't realize."

"It's alright. Just let me fix the soup for you."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it." The cook took another look at Kurama, then blushed and ran off.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on her face? Damn, you crack me up, Kurama." Kuwabara continued laughing.

Kurama gave Kuwabara a disapproving look and went to fix the soup. "You're lucky I'm here. Sometimes I really wonder how you could've survived this long in the world."

The other boy gave a sheepish grin and went back to his work. It had been a long day, but at least it was almost over.

After a few more hours of cooking and cleaning, the kitchen cook finally announced that it was time for everyone to head back to their quarters. Kurama narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this position he was in. He was not here to cook or entertain anyone. His job was to locate the demon Lord and to get him to confess. But the problem was that he was nowhere near the Lord, meaning that it was definitely not an easy job for him to find and immobilize the enemy. He was just about to voice his concern to his partner when the kitchen cook waved her hand for Kurama to go to her.

"Kurama was is?" She looked at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Kurama didn't know what this was about.

"I saw your skills in cooking today, and the Lord was quite pleased in your cooking."

"It was nothing, ma'am. Just something I put together in haste." Kurama was surprised that the food went directly to the Lord, but he didn't let his emotions show.

"You don't have to be do modest, my boy. But I do have something to offer you. There was an unfortunate accident to the servant who brings the food to the Lord this afternoon. Poor thing had a most nasty fall down the stairs. I know you're new here and all, but you seem the most competent and I would like to recommend you to be the new servant. It's not much of an upgrade, but at least you don't have to wake up before the sun. How bout it?"

Kurama almost jumped in joy to this. This was almost too good. "I would be honored."

"Well then, lets get you started on learning the new duties. Now let me tell you, the Lord is extremely picky sometimes. He likes his plate set in a certain order, meaning the chopsticks has to go here, and napkins here…" She continued on while Kurama paid slight attention to her. He was more focused on a plan to complete his mission.

* * *

Kuwabara was weary. His entire day consisted of apologizing and being yelled at. Needless to say it was not a happy day for him. So it was not a good surprise when someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room.

He would've punched the person too, if he didn't see the small girl huddled against the attack. Kuwabara studied her. Long straight black hair went down to her waist, wrapping itself around a petite body. Her hazel eyes stared at him in fear. "Ano…Kuwabara-san is it?" She spoke after realizing that she was not going to get hit.

Kuwabara nodded, now observing the room he's in.

"I saw you working in the kitchens today. You're new aren't you?" After seeing another nod from the orange haired boy, she resumed. "I know it's unfair, but…I mean, it's not… you don't have to do this, but I had to ask. Would you do me a favor, Kuwabara-san?"

The girl was nervous, even shy. Kuwabara immediately liked her. "Well, it depends on what it is. You still haven't given me your name."

"Oh! Where's my manners," she chuckled uneasily, "my name is Miyako. I'm a servant to the Lady Sayaka." The girl paused, chewing on her lips as she mentioned the Lady. "What I wanted to ask you…is…would you bring the Lady's food to her?"

"Huh?" Kuwabara thought that she'll ask for something more, but it was only a small task.

"I know it's not that big of a task, but you see, the Lady is being contained in the dungeons. Her Lord is angry with her. And it won't be a problem for me to go down there, but the guards… they're horrible! Every time I enter, they will try to talk to me, making crude comments about my…body…and such. They tried to touch me too! I-I'm just hoping that you aren't like that and that you'll help me?" Her eyes pleaded.

"Of course I'll help! Just tell me what to do."

Another twenty minutes later, Kuwabara was heading down the stairs towards the dungeon. He was careful not to spill the food, but the task was easier said than done. Moisture had collected into every crevice of the walls and floors, making it particularly slippery. It didn't help that the food itself was steaming hot and weighed about ten pounds. Kuwabara was really beginning to wonder what kind of food the Lady eats.

"Hey you!" A male voice startled him.

Kuwabara looked to see where the voice was coming from and was met with a tall man with dark hair in a guard's uniform. As he looked closer though, Kuwabara could tell that this was no human. Little horns stuck out of his head, along with a slick tail circling the floor around the guard. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? There are to be no visitors to the Lady."

"I'm just brining the food!" Kuwabara stood still as the guard eyed him suspiciously. Finally, after what seemed to be like forever, the guard gestured that he could approach.

"So what happened to that fair maiden? The one who usually brings the food?" The guard asked, opening the metal gates to let Kuwabara into the holding cells.

"She was ill, so I'm here to bring the food." Kuwabara followed the guard down the long corridor. It was dark and the place reeked with the smell of rotting flesh.

"It's a long way down. The Lord didn't want her to be placed with the commoners. Even remodeled the cell just to suit her! What I'm thinking is that if the Lord cared enough to have all this remade for her, why put her down here in the first place?" The guard mumbled about how the Lady didn't deserve to be caged like this.

Kuwabara kept silent. They continued walking until the floor was no longer made with cobbled stone. It was smooth, like the floors up in the castle. A light shone at the end of the hallway. Kuwabara could make out the soft cushions and bed inside the cell. A sweet smell drifted through the air, eliminating all of the rottenness from before.

The guard opened the door to the cell and bowed as he entered. "My Lady. Your food has arrived."

Kuwabara bowed, following the guard's movements. "My Lady."

"Thank you." The Lady bit her lips as the guard turned to leave. "Ah…are there any words from my husband?"

"My apologies, my Lady, but there weren't any. But I'm sure uh…" the guard whispered to Kuwabara, "What was your name?"

"I'm Kuwabara." He set down the food on a dining table.

The guard continued. "Yes, Kuwabara here would keep you company for a bit. I have to get back to my duties, Lady. Please excuse me. Kuwabara, ring the bell here twice when you are ready to leave." With those words, the guard locked up the door and left.

"Kuwabara was it? I am Lady Sayaka. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Lady sat down on a chair and motioned for Kuwabara to sit as well.

"The-the pleasure is all mine, Lady." Kuwabara sat, but a thought nagged at the back of his mind. 'Sayaka, that name sounds so familiar.'

"Why don't we eat?" The Lady began to lift the cover off the tray of food.

Kuwabara stopped her and did the task himself. "A Lady shouldn't have to do this." As soon as the cover was off, Kuwabara felt his jaw drop. The meal was fit for a King! Bowls of food were piled on top of each other, ranging from fruits to meat to five kinds of breads.

The Lady saw the look on Kuwabara's face and gave a chuckle. "Yes, he does spoil me with all the foods I like."

"But…it's obvious your husband still loves you, so why did he put you down here?"

"It's a long story. You see, Hikaro and I have always loved each other." The Lady began.

Kuwabara almost gave out a surprised gasp when he realized who this Lady was. 'If Hikaro, the third in command, was her husband, then… is she the Lady who tricked Hiei?'

"Your name…is Kuwabara huh? It sounds familiar. Now where have I heard of such a name before?"

Kuwabara fidgeted in his chair. If the Lady before him is indeed evil, this could just be a game to her to lure out the detectives. Being in a locked cell did nothing to ease the boy's fears.

"Ah, yes! I remember now. You were the one here with Hila. She did leave rather abruptly didn't she?" The Lady looked straight into Kuwabara's eyes.

Kuwabara gulped. 'Did she find out that we are the spies?'

* * *

EEP! I apologize to all who were waiting for this story. I know it's been a while since the update and I'm really really sorry. I promise to get the next update out in a week…promise… ) And to all who don't remember who Hila is.. that was the name given to Hiei when he first infiltrated the castle. 


	24. Closer to the Truth

I know it's been forever since i updated. i deeply apologize for that. but now this is the longest chapter i've written. yay )

* * *

Chapter 24

The lady dabbed at her food. "I do miss Hila. But how did you end up in the kitchens? I thought you were working down at the stables." A genuinely confused tone sounded in her voice.

This made Kuwabara lower his guard around the Lady a bit, but she had to be an extremely good actress to trick Hiei. "How did you know where I've worked?"

"Oh! I guess I never mentioned it, but I always check up on new servants. Just to make sure they are comfortably settled in, you know. I met with Hila and went down to the stables to meet you, but I saw that you were already working hard, so I didn't want to bother you. I should've greeted you too, but you seemed like you had a lot of work."

"I see. Well, umm… I heard that your husband put you down here. Why?" Kuwabara asked without thinking. He winced when a flash of pain fleeted across the Lady's face.

"Well…it all started when Hila came into the castle. I…I think I might've told her something that I shouldn't have. I hope she's all right." The Lady paused for a moment, seeming to think. "I told Hila about something I found out about my husband. It was a major secret, but the events that secret brought me were too painful. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I had to tell someone. Hila was there, she listened to my sorrow. Now I wish I hadn't told her. She disappeared right afterwards and I think it might've been my husband's doing. He locked me up right afterwards. His only explanation was to keep me safe from harm. But really, I worry about him. With that new power enhancer he's been taking, I'm scared of what it may do to him."

"What power enhancer?" Kuwabara blurted out. This confession of the Lady seemed to become more unnerving each second. It was suspiciously weird because Hiei and Koenma had already deemed this Lady a liar and a scheme-plotting demon. However, what the Lady said here in the cell seemed truly sincere.

The Lady's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. "Oh, my! I've said too much already. If my husband finds out, I can't guarantee your safety, Kuwabara. Now just let us finish this dinner and not worry about such things." She picked up a utensil and began eating.

Kuwabara kept his mouth shut for once and watched as the Lady ate. After the meal was done, Kuwabara rang the bell and left quickly. He had something to ask Koenma.

* * *

Yusuke wasn't surprised when Narako led him into a bedchamber with the largest bed he had ever seen. It was a deep royal blue color, covered with what looked to be silk sheets. "Uh…is this my room?" 

Narako smiled seductively. "No, it's our room." He walked Yusuke to the bed and leaned closer to the boy, whispering in his ears. "Please sit."

Yusuke didn't like this situation at all, but the whispered words sound more like a demand than a request. Yusuke sat. "So…you're a Lord huh?" The detective edged closer to the bed as Narako positioned himself over Yusuke.

"You already know, my spirit detective. Yes, I know your secret, but do you know mine, little one?" Narako's lips were dangerously close to Yusuke's making the boy want to turn and flee.

It wasn't that the demon was unattractive. In fact, it was just the opposite. The demon looming over him was gorgeous, but Yusuke had Kurama. He couldn't betray the one he loves. "Why don't you tell me? Since you already know mine." Yusuke asked, half afraid that Narako would attack him then and there.

"What do you have to offer for that information, my lovely?" Narako held onto Yusuke's wrists as he gently grinded against the boy, making his intensions quite obvious.

Yusuke started to pull away, but the demon's weight on top made it rather difficult to even move. All the boy could do was to stare defiantly. "Let go of me."

"And why should I? Technically speaking, you are my enemy, and as enemies, I think I have treated you very well."

"I never asked to be treated well by you."

"You're quite right, my pet. I don't have to be nice to you." A malicious glare came from the demon's eyes as he spoke. "Are you asking that I not be nice to you, Yusuke?"

"I-I didn't ask for you to be anything to me!" The boy responded with confused words. Yusuke knew that the demon was fond of him, but he didn't want to push his luck this time.

"Hmm… how about we make a compromise, Yuuske?" Narako lifted himself off of the smaller boy. He watched as Yusuke sat up, trying to smooth out his dress.

Yusuke raised his head to see what the demon was up to. He knew he had to pay attention. Dealing with demons could be tricky. "Depends on what it is." He said with a loud and clear voice, trying not to sound intimidated.

The violet-eyed demon smiled sweetly against Yusuke's glare. "I promise to let your partner live…if…"

"Don't you dare touch Hiei!" Angry words spilled out of Yusuke's lips. 'How dare he threaten Hiei just to get to him? What a coward!' Just as those words came out, Yusuke saw a pleased smirk from the demon's face. "Shit." He cursed himself. 'Damn it Uremeshi. How can you let Hiei's name slip like that? Baka Baka Baka.'

"Hiei…you mean that short guy with the temper and glare is your partner?" Narako leaned in closer to Yusuke and whispered. "Thank you, love, for telling me this valuable information."

"You better not hurt him…I won't forgive you." Yusuke was still scolding himself for making such an awful mistake. It was fine if he did anything that would endanger himself, he does it all the time anyways. But to put Hiei in danger…if that short demon got injured, Yusuke wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Your friend will be fine, if you agree to this proposition, Yusuke."

"I'm listening."

"I'm not going to deny the fact that I want you in my bed. You're a beautiful human, full of vitality and energy. Your expressions, the way you laugh, the face you make when you're angry, or being sad, your hateful glares, I want to see all of that. Do you know why Yusuke? Even this confuses me to no end." Narako flipped a strand of hair out of his face, pausing in his confession.

"Are you saying you want to trade the safety of my friend for my body?" Yusuke bit his lips. He knew he'd give into Narako if that was the case…but…Kurama.

Narako smirked at the comment. "Is that what you think I want? An unwilling bedmate? You must think lowly of me, Yusuke."

"Huh? That's not what you want? Hey! Don't give me that look, I barely know you!"

"Exactly. I find that quite depressing, my love. My proposition is that in exchange for your partner's safety, well, at least until he acts harmfully towards me, you will give me the chance to get to know you better. I want to show you that Kurama isn't the only one for you out there, Yusuke."

Yusuke was at a lost for words. He had expected this demon to be more vulgar and well…evil. But he was not.

"And I don't want you to agree and dismiss me either. You have to truly give me a chance."

"I…agree."

* * *

Koenma's face became a scowl as he listened to Kuwabara. 

"I know I'm not the smartest one on this team, but it's weird, don't you think, that the Lady was put into the dungeons? I mean the way she still talked about the events, it sounds like she was telling the truth!" Kuwabara reported his situation with the Lady Sayaka.

Koenma took his pacifier out of his mouth as he began to speak. "If your suspicions are indeed correct, it will mean that they had known that we were there, spying on them. This is not good news. Someone had either switched the drugs or removed them before Hiei reached the lab. The carnage Hiei described before…"

"But why would they kill their own guards and then remove the drugs? That sounds like a lot of useless trouble to me." Kurama's voice came in on the other line. "Unless…it's not Shikosume's men who did this. Maybe someone else found out about this besides us and wanted their hands on it?"

"Hmm… that sounds possible. But can we really conclude that there is this third party involved?" The toddler flipped through files of paper, searching for more evidence.

"There really isn't enough to make certain of this, but we can't dismiss the possibility of someone else having the same information as us either. Koenma, do you know who else has the power to get this information?" Kurama asked.

"I have two possible leads, but… " Koenma trailed off.

"But what?"

"Nothing. It's just that one of them kind of reminds me of you, Kurama. Yes, flaming red hair and such a polite attitude, just like you." Koenma drifted off to some distant memory.

"What?" Kurama nearly shouted. It couldn't be… The redhead remembered when Yusuke had asked him about his mother. It had to be the same guy who took Yusuke's mother away. Then there must be a third party involved. 'This is all falling into place.'

"But you know, it couldn't be him. Why would he show his face now, when he's avoided me all this time? No, it couldn't be him." Koenma mumbled to himself, ignoring both spirit detectives.

"Who's him?" Kuwabara asked rather loudly.

"Yes, let's hear about this person, Koenma." Kurama said coldly.

Koenma bit his lips. He didn't want to talk about him, the man who had caused him so much pain and heartache. But as he stared into the piercing green eyes of another redhead, he knew he had to. "Where do I start? Lets see…his name is Akira and he was my… rival. It was a very long time ago, when I was just a child. I was still in schooling, learning about the spirit world and the demon and human worlds. Akira and I met at a young age, when our spiritual powers were just developing. I still remember when we both wanted to be the most powerful students there, trying to advance so we could beat each other in class."

"So who's better? You or him?" Kuwabara asked, interrupting the story.

Koenma smiled slightly. "Well, in the long run, I'm guarding here and he's overlooking the demon world. Does that answer your question?"

"Um, no, not really." Kuwabara looked and sounded baffled.

"If he's 'overlooking' the demon world, how come I've never heard of him?" Kurama asked.

"You've never heard of him because he does not want to be known, not anymore anyways. He just observes and records now." Koenma sighed. "He used to be such an ambitious person, always striving to beat me and everyone around him. He wanted to be famous, to have people speak of him in awe and respect."

"Wait, so he just watches the demons? No fighting, no action? Does that mean you're more powerful than him?" Scratching his head, Kuwabara made a face. "He isn't weak is he?"

This comment made Koenma laugh. "Just because he chooses not to flaunt his power does not mean he is weak. In fact, his job to observe without being noticed at all in the demon world says how much strength he has. Think about it, Kuwabara, even the strongest of demons remain unaware of his presence."

"So he's stronger than you?" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Indeed he is, but we don't fight about it anymore, so it really doesn't matter now. He's been uninvolved for hundreds of years. What gets me worried is why he would act now, after such a long time?" Koenma bit his lips in worry, thinking to himself. 'Is it because that this case is more serious than I thought it would be, that it would be out of my league?'

"He is on our side right?" Finally Kuwabara had asked a useful question.

Koenma nodded. "He is."

Kurama silently thought about the events this Akira had supposedly done. "It seems that both you and Akira are working for the same side, so the question is… why is it that he interferes without even informing you? Why keep himself in secret when we could just work together? It would be easier, less work for both sides, and not to mention less danger."

Kurama was surprised to see a dark look on the toddler's youthful face. "I don't expect him to contact me, even if we are both working towards the same thing."

"Why?" Kuwabara didn't notice the bitterness in Koenma's voice.

"We had a bad history. But whether I like it or not, I'll have to contact him and ask is he really involved." Koenma looked at the giant clock on his wall. "It is getting late. I'll let you two get some rest."

"Yes! I mean bye, Koenma sir." Kuwabara muttered as his link faded out.

Kurama was just about to say his goodbye when Koenma halted him. "Wait, Kurama. I didn't want to spill my personal past to Kuwabara yet, but I think you need to hear this. I've watched over all four of you for quite a while now, and it seems that I've grown to care about your well beings."

Kurama let the smile settle on his face as he continued listening to the small child in front of him.

"You three don't fool me a bit. I know about your love triangle, Kurama. No, I'm not afraid that it may affect your work, but more about your personal feelings. You see, Akira and I, we were once lovers. Don't give me that look. I don't always look like this you know. I only take this body so my energy could transfer into this pacifier more efficiently. Otherwise I'll look like my teenage form."

"I didn't know." Kurama said.

"Well, I chose to take this form. Have no one to impress now. But, back to what I was saying. Akira and I were once in a triangle much like yours. The only difference between us was that I wasn't in your position. It was Akira who had loved more than one. It was incredibly difficult to feel happy when you had to share the person you love with another. I would feel insecure about myself, questioning Akira's love for me much too often. Even when I believed him when he declared his love for me, every time he was with her, it made me jealous to no end. It made me feel worthless, that I couldn't satisfy him so he had to find another. At the time, I didn't even try to become friends with her; I simply despised her with all my heart. Finally, I made him chose between us because I couldn't stand it anymore. We were both young and foolish, him with his tempers and me with my insecurities. I called her vicious names, unaware of his protectiveness of her. I had always thought he loved only me, and that if he had to chose, he would chose me. She was just an infatuation that will pass in time. Maybe he would've picked me, but his temper got the better of him and he, in a fit of rage, chose her. I was too proud and stubborn to even apologize for saying such malicious things about her, or to go back to him. Even when she died only a year after, I was too proud to go to him, and he was lost in his grief. That was when he had lost his lust for fame." Koenma gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. "He didn't show me why he loved her. He only wanted us to accept the fact that he had another whom he also loves. Do you see the fault in that, Kurama? If I had seen the spark in her eyes when she laughed, the way she cared way too much for everyone and everything, that she had a huge heart, maybe I would've accepted her love, and we would've been together now."

Kurama felt a tear slid down his face as he imagined the scenario, replacing Koenma with himself. 'I must never let that happen to Yusuke and Hiei, never.'

"I know that they seem cold to each other now, but I'm observant. I can tell there's a spark between Hiei and Yusuke. I think they can get along pretty well if you give them a chance to know each other better."

"Is that why you separated the teams like this?" Kurama eyed Koenma suspiciously.

Koenma gave the redhead a playful smile. "I'm not telling."

"Just a thought. You described Akira as having flaming red hair and a polite attitude. Do I remind you of him?"

"He's only polite when he has to be. And to answer your question, he's nothing like you, Kurama. Well, maybe the hair, but he's definitely not quite so feminine."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I am not feminine."

Koenma laughed.

* * *

Yusuke was brought to his own room, complete with a bathroom and bathtub. He was quite surprised when Narako actually kept his promise and didn't decide to capture Hiei immediately. Also, he was given clothes. Yusuke was pleased to discover there was at least one pair of pants in the bundle. He squealed in joy when he finally unzipped the stupid dress and got into comfortable slacks. Of course, he would never admit that Yusuke Uremeshi, spirit detective and all would actually squeal in joy for anything. 

"I wonder where Hiei is," he mumbled to himself as he stuffed the rest of the clothes into a dresser.

Narako had given him a just small peck on his lips before letting the boy go, although he made Yusuke promise to join him for dinner later that night.

All in all, it was a pretty harmless deal they made, Yusuke thought to himself. The spirit detective would never betray Kurama. The only thing Yusuke had to worry about was how to get the violet-eyed demon to confess his involvement with the Lord Shikosume.

A knock on the door made Yusuke stop in his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked as he opened the door.

A scowling face met with a smiling one. Hiei stood at the door glaring. "Uremeshi."

"Hiei! How did you find me? You know I was just about to look for you, to make sure you're all right and stuff." Yusuke was relieved that the demon was really unharmed.

"I sensed you when they brought you here. My room is right across from yours." Hiei said emotionlessly as he walked into Yusuke's room without further invitation. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, come on in why don't you?" Yusuke said sarcastically as Hiei was already sitting comfortably on his bed.

"First, how do you know Narako? Second, what did you do with him? His scent is all over you." Hiei asked coldly. He was not going to let Yusuke get away with cheating on Kurama.

Yusuke closed the door and locked it. He sat next to Hiei and smiled. "I didn't do anything with him that will result in cheating on Kurama. Don't worry about that, Hiei. You know I would never do that to him, at least not willingly."

"You didn't answer my first question." Hiei stated.

"I was just getting to that." Yusuke paused, thinking of where to begin. He didn't want any more distance between him and Hiei, so he can't sound too bitter about seeing him and Kurama in bed. "You still remember the night Kurama changed to Yoko?" Yusuke saw a small blush creep up on Hiei's face as he mentioned that night. 'He looks better that way.' Yusuke thought as Hiei stopped his glaring.

The small demon nodded, his cold expression seemed to soften as he considered Yusuke's feelings. He didn't want to rub it in the human's face that he had slept with his lover. Hiei noticed Yusuke's smile was gone. The human was biting his lips and fidgeting with his fingers. 'He does look quite young, and innocent, like a child. But compared to me and Kurama, he is a child.'

"Well, I knew that Kurama told me not to go to him that night, that it was important that I stay away. So I went home, thinking I would at least get a good night's sleep. But you know someone somewhere up there must hate me cause a frantic Keiko knocked on my door, telling me that my mother was in the hospital, injured with a stomach wound. I went to the hospital as fast as I could. She was bleeding and losing blood fast. I had to give her blood, so I was feeling kinda woozy. Obviously I couldn't stay at the hospital all night. I didn't feel like going home to an empty house, so I risked ignoring Kurama's words and went to his house instead."

Hiei felt something he had not felt in a long time as he listened to Yusuke, guilt. Yusuke had almost lost his mother and was looking for comfort when he found out his lover was sleeping with someone else. "I'm sorry." The words escaped his lips before Hiei had a chance to think about it.

Yusuke paused in his story. In all the time he had spent with Hiei, he had never heard the demon apologize, ever.

"Don't take me wrong, Yusuke. I'm not sorry about sleeping with Yoko. I just never wanted to cause you pain." Hiei said, trying to get some of his cold attitude back, but failing miserably as tears started to run down Yusuke's face. "I- ," Hiei paused. "Don't cry, Uremeshi. Didn't I just say I didn't want to cause you pain?"

Yusuke almost laughed through his tears as Hiei's face was stricken with panic for a fleeting second. Deep in his heart, Yusuke knew that Hiei wasn't a bad person at all. "It's ok, Hiei. You can stop pretending that you don't care, because I know you do. And for that, I forgive you a little. But I have to know. Why were you at Kurama's house, even though he made it clear he didn't want anyone there?"

Hiei was relieved. He didn't think he could handle an emotional Yusuke. "It's not like we plotted this alright? I saw you with Kurama. It was unexpected, so I went to ask him what was going on. Instead of finding Kurama, Yoko was there." Hiei said quickly, refusing to elaborate any further.

"I see." Yusuke scanned his partner's face.

Hiei had put his guard up again, making his face cold and emotionless. "You've stopped with your story."

"All the doors were locked and I heard a scream." Yusuke noted that Hiei also blushed at this comment. "I thought Kurama was in trouble so I climbed up to his window. You know what I heard. I guess… with the blood loss and the shock, I fainted. It was Narako who caught me so I didn't crack my skull. When I woke, I was with him."

"We lost your spirit energy for a few hours." Hiei stated.

"Yeah, apparently he brought me over to the demon world. Then he said that he liked me and then I asked to go back to my world and he brought me back." Yusuke said rapidly. Hiei gave him a look that said I know there's more than what you're telling, but decided to not say anything.

"We have to report to Koenma soon." Hiei was just about to take out the communicator when there was a knock on the door. The demon scowled as he walked over and glared at the servant who disturbed him. "What?"

"I-I'm just here to t-tell you that dinner is ready." A small girl stuttered and cringed at the look Hiei was giving her.

"Hiei, don't scare the servants. It's not their fault for accidentally interrupting you." Yusuke turned to the girl. "Hello. Don't worry about him," he pointed at Hiei, "He's always in a bad mood. Did you say something about dinner? Because I'm starving!"

"Y-yes. Lord Narako said to invite Mr. Uremeshi and Mr. Hiei to his dining chambers."

Yusuke was surprised at the fact that Narako had invited Hiei as well. Then another thought popped into his head. He had not told Hiei that Narako knew about him being the other spy. 'I hope Hiei won't be too upset about it.'

"Please follow me." The girl said meekly as she turned and started walking down the long corridor.


	25. Dinner

They stopped in front of the giant door, towering and threatening looking. It was magnificent, as well as a bit dramatic. "Wow." Yusuke said as he stared up at the door, waiting for it to open. "I knew he's an important lord, but all this for a dining room?"

"I'm not impressed." Hiei said.

Yusuke suddenly grabbed Hiei away from the door. Refusing to look at the demon's eyes, Yusuke bit his lips. He didn't tell Hiei about Narako knowing yet, and Yusuke got a bad feeling that Hiei wasn't going to be too happy about that. "You know…there is one thing I forgot to tell you. I mean I was meaning to tell you about this before, but we didn't have much time…and I guess I just forgot. I don't think you're going to be too happy. And it's my entire fault and I take all the blame. But don't be too angry and hurt me?"

Hiei kept his face blank at the boy. "Stop ranting about this nonsense and tell me."

"But you haven't promised not to hurt me!" Yusuke was feeling a bit childish at making Hiei promise, but he was really scared of what the little demon was going to do once he finds out. It seemed to Yusuke that Hiei had a bit of a temper.

Hiei was about to agree, but looking at Yusuke's face, he just couldn't resist it. The boy was so afraid of his reaction. 'Maybe I'll play with him a bit first.' Hiei smirked. "I can't promise that."

"But…you have to!" There was a malicious glint in Hiei's eyes that Yusuke didn't like.

"How can I promise not to do something I haven't done yet? Now tell me before I hurt you."

"Hey, you can't do that! I haven't done anything wrong! Well, nothing you've heard of yet…" Yusuke mumbled the last words to himself.

"Yusuke…" Hiei growled threateningly. Even though on the outside the demon was looking irritated, Hiei was actually having fun. It was so easy to push the boy's buttons.

"Alright! But let me tell you, Kurama will be mad if I don't come back in one piece." Yusuke paused, glancing at the huge door before blurting it out. "I accidentally told Narako you were the other spirit detective! Oh look! They're opening the door. Better go!" Yusuke zoomed past Hiei before the demon even had a chance to speak.

Unfortunately for Hiei, the door was indeed opening up. With his moment of amusement gone, Hiei slowly walked to he door. He had no wish to meet this Narako again. Not with him trying to seduce Yusuke.

Dinner was rather unpleasant, or Hiei thought so anyways. The moment he walked in, he felt like he was being judged and analyzed. The table was not overly big, but there was enough distance for comfort. At least Hiei didn't have to worry about the lord harassing Yusuke at dinner.

The lord looked very well dressed and handsome. He put on a pleasant smile as he greeted both of them.

Yusuke looked uncomfortable, to say the least. It almost made Hiei feel bad for the boy, almost. Sitting down on the plush chair, Hiei noticed Narako's eyes directly on him. The demon had intense eyes, shining with a piercing clarity. It was enough to make people either stare in amazement, or back away in uneasiness. It only made Hiei glare back at the other demon. No way was he going to show any weakness, especially now.

"I hope you both find your rooms to your liking?" Narako asked politely.

"Yes. The room is very accommodating." Hiei replied.

Yusuke only nodded in reply. The way the two demons were glaring and judging each other, tension filled the room. Even the maids backed away a bit, not wanting to feel the lord's fury if anything happened.

"Don't you like the food, Yusuke? It's one of my favorites." The silver-haired demon asked.

Yusuke poked at the meat with his fork. It certainly looked like some kind of steak, medium rare, but…there was always the chance that he was eating something… entirely different. "What…is it?" He gave the demon a forced smile.

The situation almost made Hiei smile. The thing on their plate was most certainly beef, but Yusuke's looking paler by the second.

"What you ask? Well…it's some kind of… human…" Narako paused slightly to look at his spirit detective. Yusuke was indeed looking ready to pass out. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hiei trying to hide a smile. "…Cuisine. Beef I think." He finished and laughed as Yusuke let out a deep breath. "What? Do you expect that I will serve you something as unrefined as human meat?"

"No." Yusuke said stubbornly, even though moments before he really thought it was some human servant on his plate.

"Hmm…let's move on to the wine. It's from my own private wine cellar. Two hundred years old." He motioned for a servant to pour the wine.

Hiei waited for the Lord to sip his wine before he drank any. It was always better to be safe. The dark liquid ran smooth down his throat.

"Do you like the wine, Hiei?" Narako asked.

It surprised the black haired demon that Narako was asking him first, before Yusuke. Wasn't Yusuke the one he was trying to seduce? Hiei thought of giving somewhat of a rude reply, but decided against it. It will not do to get the Lord angry now. "Excellent." He said with a neutral voice.

"I'm glad. It's a bit stronger than your usual wine. I've been saving it, but it suits this occasion don't you think?" Narako placed his eyes on Hiei.

"And what occasion is this?" Yusuke spoke up before Hiei had time to devise a good answer.

Narako chuckled. "I have two handsome spirit detectives to have dinner with. You grace me with your presence, my dears. Why wouldn't anyone call this a special occasion?"

"Hehe…" Yusuke laughed nervously.

Hiei kept silent. Narako was playing with them, and Yusuke had to open his big mouth.

"Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. You two have a new dance routine to learn. I'll be supervising, of course." Narako kept talking.

Hiei drank more of his wine, concentrating on his food to drown out the Lord's voice. Narako was just telling them non-consequential things now. Hiei knew Narako was too smart to talk about anything important in front of them.

Yusuke nodded to the Lord. He, too, was trying to ignore the pleasant small talk they are now having. He kept putting food into his mouth and drinking. After a while, Yusuke realized that the servants continued to fill his glass. 'Shit, I drank too much,' he thought as he leaned heavily against the table.

"I think you've had enough wine, my dear Yusuke." Narako laughed as he motioned the servants to stop pouring the spirit detective anymore.

Dessert came and went quickly. The dinner was finally over. Hiei looked sympathetically to Yusuke. The entire time, Narako was directing his questions at the boy. Hiei, however, did not miss the small glances the Lord was giving him.

"I think Yusuke needs some help to his room." Narako said as he rose from his seat towards the boy.

Hiei took a protective step closer to Yusuke. He was not going to let Narako molest the intoxicated boy while he was there. "I can carry him. I think he can walk fine by himself. He just needs some support."

"Nonsense. It is partly my fault that he drank so much. It's only right that I help." Narako took Yusuke's hands and helped him stand.

Yusuke saw what Hiei was trying to do, but his head was spinning a bit. It got worst when he tried to stand, making him distribute his weight to the taller demon.

Hiei didn't like this one bit. "I can manage with him, my Lord."

Narako looked at the smaller demon and smiled. Hiei was quite protective of Yusuke. "I know you can, but let me do him this service, for it was my fault."

Hiei glared, but he could do nothing. He only watched as Yusuke sank his head against Narako's shoulder. The Lord whispered something in Yusuke's ears and the spirit detective blushed. It only angered Hiei more. How dare Narako place his hands on his Yusuke?

Narako pretended to not notice the energy radiating off Hiei. The dark-haired demon was not going to attack him here and now. Now that he was thinking of Hiei, he kind of liked the other demon. Hiei was strong and fierce, with an extremely loyal and protective side. Although he tries to act unaffectionate, he does small things to show he cares. How cute. It made Narako smile.

"Ah, we're here." Narako placed Yusuke on his bed. To Hiei's pleasant surprise, the Lord did no more than that. "Goodnight, Yusuke." Narako turned to face Hiei. "Now I believe your room is right across from this one?"

Hiei nodded, glad that he didn't have to defend Yusuke's dignity. Narako walked out of Yusuke's room and Hiei followed. Hiei had wanted to contact Koenma with Yusuke, but that would have to wait for another night. Maybe he should contact the others first, to let them know he was all right.

Narako didn't know what attracted him to Hiei, only that as he watched the evening unfold, the smaller demon had captured his interest. He is smaller than you. You can claim his body entirely with your own. Narako had to smile at that thought. But cute as Hiei was, Yusuke would be the only one in his heart. He could play with the demon for now, but Yusuke would have to be charmed completely. The Lord opened Hiei's door to let him in.

Hiei muttered a small murmur of thanks and walked in. He expected the door to close and he would have the night all to himself. But tonight just wasn't his night. All of a sudden, Hiei found himself trapped to the wall with Narako's body.

A strong arm was wrapped around his torso and the other held the back of his head. Soft lips flutter against his ears. "I was telling the truth when I called you two handsome." Without letting Hiei reply, Narako placed his lips on Hiei's. He held the dark haired demon close to him as their tongues battled.

Hiei positioned his hands to push the other away. How dare he kiss me! Worst when he's trying to court Yusuke. Hiei became furious and was about to attack when Narako pulled away as suddenly as he came.

Licking his lips, Narako leaned in towards Hiei. "You have sweet lips."

Fighting the urge to wipe his mouth with his sleeve, Hiei replied. "I thought you were trying to seduce Yusuke. What kind of a man cheats with another while trying to court the one they want?"

"I am, but I am not with him yet. Why not indulge myself while I'm a free man?" Narako's hand came up to Hiei's face, letting his fingers linger on his lips. "Too bad I'm so fond of my dear Yusuke, or else I would be in your bed tonight. Don't judge me yet, Hiei. I'm a loyal man to whomever I pledge my love to."

"In my bed? Do you think I will ever let you?" Hiei growled.

"Well, we're never going to find out now are we? A kiss is fine, but even I wouldn't betray my Yusuke that much. Goodnight, Hiei. Sweet dreams. I know that's what I'll be having." Narako walked away, laughing.


End file.
